Babygate
by allylicity
Summary: Après l'épisode 2x14, avant Slade et sans le chantage de la mère d'Oliver. Felicity doit s'occuper de Lina, sa filleule de 2 mois car ses amis doivent prendre soin du seul membre de leur famille pendant un mois. L'informaticienne doit jongler entre QC, Lina et ses activités nocturnes aux côtés de Digg, Sarah et ses sentiments pour Oliver. (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Babygate**

 **Chers Lecteurs, une nouvelle histoire que j'ai trouvé au fin fond de mon ordinateur. Une histoire sur notre couple préféré pour se remettre de notre dépression post 4x16^^lol**

 **J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity était en grande conversation dans son bureau d'assistante de direction d'où Oliver l'apercevait. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que son amie avait l'air surexcitée et joyeuse, ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Cela lui avait manqué.

Depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Sarah et l'histoire de Clock King, Felicity restait plus silencieuse que d'habitude et partait tôt une fois leurs activités nocturnes terminées. Elle pensait peut être le tromper avec ses sourires et son dynamisme, mais l'archer lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. (Enfin le croyait^^ c'est Oliver^^). De plus John lui avait dit que leur blonde préférée se sentait mis à l'écart depuis la venue de Sarah. Oliver depuis faisait son maximum pour faire attention à elle. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses semblaient différentes pour l'informaticienne.

Il s'approcha discrètement du bureau de son assistante.

« _Ça va être un plaisir de m'occuper d'elle, tu plaisantes ! Elle est trop chou ! Et puis vous pourrez partir sereins avec Ben. Ça va me changer un peu…_

Felicity releva la tête et aperçut Oliver à la porte de son bureau. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre.

 _\- Quand vous viendrez vendredi la déposer, la chambre sera prête, John vient m'aider à installer quelques petites choses pour l'arrivée de la princesse…_

Oliver haussa un sourcil : John allait venir aider Felicity ? La jeune femme continua vite sa discussion.

 _\- Ecoute Bethany, je dois te laisser, on se reparle plus tard. Prépare une liste de tout ce qu'il faut et de ce que vous amenez et on verra tout ça. Embrasse Ben et Lina pour moi. De rien c'est un plaisir, je t'ai dit ! A plus._

Sur ce la jeune femme raccrocha et se tourna vers l'archer.

 _\- Désolé Oliver, il fallait que je prenne cet appel. Tu désires quelque chose ?_ demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- Euh non…j'ai vu que tu étais contente et je voulais savoir pourquoi…enfin si tu veux en parler._

Felicity frappa dans ses mains gaiement.

 _\- J'allais te le dire ce soir, au repère avec Sarah. Bethany et Ben sont mes amis d'enfance et ils ont une petite fille, Lina qui a deux mois, et ils doivent aller s'occuper du père de Bethany qui est très malade et ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais garder ma filleule._

 _\- Ta filleule ?_

 _\- Oui._ Et là Felicity pris son téléphone et montra une photo du petit ange, qui dormait dans son berceau. _Elle n'est pas magnifique cette petite princesse !?_

Oliver rigola. Felicity le regarda l'air interrogateur.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Non c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi passionnée par quelque chose._ Il regarda de nouveau la photo. La petite fille était blondinette, un vrai petite ange. _Elle est très mignonne. Tu la garde pendant combien de temps ?_

 _\- Un mois environ._

 _\- Un mois ?!_ dit le jeune homme un peu agacé, ce qui sembla irriter la belle blonde.

 _\- Oui Oliver, un mois !_ _Je voulais te le dire ce soir mais bon puisque tu semblais intéressé par ma conversation…au moins tu le sais !_

Puis l'informaticienne sembla inquiète d'un coup, le jeune homme le remarqua.

 _\- Excuse moi je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière. Ça va ?_ dit-il en touchant l'épaule de Felicity.

 _\- Ça va…c'est juste que …bien sûr je vais continuer de travailler les soirs pour nos activités nocturnes…_

 _\- Non Felicity._

 _\- Euh…si ! je le ferai juste de chez moi entre deux biberons. Les femmes sont multitâches Oliver ! Mais avec mon travail à QC, ça va être compliqué, d'autant plus que la crèche de l'entreprise ne veut pas admettre Lina._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Lina aura sa place à la crèche dés son arrivée, je m'en occupe personnellement,_ dit-il en caressant machinalement le bras de sa partenaire qui se détacha à ce contact. Il fut surpris de la réaction de Felicity et … déçu.

 _\- Merci Oliver._

 _\- De rien. Et Digg vient chez toi ?_

 _\- Oui, je dois faire de la place dans ma chambre d'amis pour Lina. J'ai un berceau que j'avais acheté au cas où mais qui n'est pas assemblé et d'autres meubles, du coup John va m'aider._

Oliver ressentit une pointe de jalousie et de déception. Pourquoi la jeune femme ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aide à lui aussi ? Mais il décida d'en faire abstraction.

 _\- Tu es sûre de vouloir nous aider les soirs ? Un bébé ça fatigue._

 _\- Oui je suis sûre Oliver, en plus Lina ne fait pas encore totalement ses nuits, donc je serais éveillée…bon peut être en mode zombie mais je serais réveillée !_ dit-elle en rigolant en entrainant Oliver. _Par contre John et moi, est ce qu'on peut prendre notre journée du vendredi ? Bethany et Ben viennent le soir mais il faut transformer la chambre._

 _\- Pas de soucis Felicity._

 _\- Merci._

Ils se regardèrent un moment mais furent interrompus par Isabel Rochev, Co associée d'Oliver et connasse en chef !

 _\- Eh bien, je vois qu'au lieu de se plonger dans le travail, comme d'habitude vous tournez autour de votre secrétaire, bref, du pur Oliver Queen !_

 _\- Assistante de direction,_ s'exprimèrent Oliver et Felicity en chœur sur un ton irrité.

 _\- Peu importe ! Bon Oliver j'ai des papiers importants à voir avec vous. »_

Sur ce Felicity retourna à son bureau en regardant Miss Connasse faire du gringue à un Oliver excédé, mais conservait sa bonne humeur. Bientôt Lina serait là.

* * *

Le vendredi arriva très vite, trop vite au gout d'Oliver. Depuis que Felicity avait annoncé cette nouvelle, il commençait à broyer un peu du noir : son IT Girl allait lui manquer. Certes, elle serait présente à ses côtés au travail mais savoir qu'elle ne serait pas dans le repère le rendait un peu triste. Il savait qu'elle les guiderait lui, Sarah et John depuis chez elle mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Depuis qu'elle s'était jointe à sa croisade, Felicity avait insufflé une vraie bouffée d'air frais dans son monde. Entendre le son de ses doigts tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur lorsqu'il s'entrainait ou qu'il rentrait d'une mission, suffisait à l'apaiser.

Sarah quant à elle, était contente de voir que Felicity allait profiter un peu de sa filleule et de s'aérer de leurs activités nocturnes. La sœur Lance savait que Felicity se sentait un peu de côté depuis quelques temps et respectait Felicity avec qui elle était désormais amie.

La vigilante blonde lui avait même proposé de venir de temps en temps lui rendre visite pour une soirée fille, ce que l'informaticienne accepta avec joie.

La plus impatiente était Felicity ! Enfin elle allait s'occuper de sa filleule. Elle aurait voulu la garder chez Bethany et Ben, mais avec la vie qu'elle mène elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir sur un coup de tête pour un mois. Et puis, elle pourrait penser à autre chose qu'à un certain ami, collègue et héros pour qui elle avait encore des sentiments !

Oliver lui avait dit après leur voyage en Russie qu'avec la vie qu'il menait, il ne pouvait s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, elle crût qu'il s'adressait à elle, mais Sarah était revenue dans sa vie et Oliver avait entamé une relation avec elle. C'est sûre que Sarah était définitivement mieux pour Oliver qu'elle : enfin c'est juste une informaticienne, une amie, rien de plus.

Felicity avait le cœur en mauvaise état et la venue de Lina la comblait. Ça lui permettra de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à ses sentiments.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, John et l'informaticienne avait enfin fini la chambre et s'étaient installés dans le salon une bière en main.

« _Alors, prête à recevoir Lina ?_ demanda l'ancien soldat.

 _\- Plus que prête ! Merci John pour ton aide, la chambre est trop belle._

 _\- De rien. Ça va faire drôle de ne plus te voir au repère._

 _\- Vous m'aurez au téléphone et vous me verrez au travail._

 _\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va te retrouver avec le nouveau couple !_ dit John en ronchonnant puis se ravisa en voyant le regard blessé de la jeune femme. _Je suis désolé Felicity je n'aurais pas dû dire ça._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas John. Ils sont heureux c'est tout ce qui compte. Apparemment je ne vais pas être la seule à jouer les baby sitter,_ dit-elle en rigolant, bien que son cœur se morcelait encore.

 _\- Ne m'en parle pas ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, John partit, laissant Felicity vérifier que tout était bon pour accueillir Lina. Elle eut même le temps de prendre une douche, de préparer le diner. La journée était passée vite et ses invités arrivèrent.

Lina était dans son nouveau berceau et les adultes en étaient au dessert en pleine discussion sur la vie de la jeune femme à Starling et ses amours, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant Oliver.

Bien sûr, Felicity avait juste demandé à Oliver de prendre trois jours de congés de ses deux boulots^^ pour s'acclimater à la venue de Lina. Donc elle était un peu surprise de le voir à sa porte.

« _Oliver ? Tout va bien ?_ dit-elle un peu inquiète.

 _\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi. Du coup j'ai fait un détour ici avant de rejoindre les autres au repère._

 _\- Oui, Ben et Bethany sont là…_

 _\- Je vais te laisser …_

 _\- Non rentre, on en est au dessert, j'ai fait un tiramisu._

 _\- Humm merci de ton invitation dans ce cas._

Il laissa sa veste dans l'entrée. Ben et Bethany étaient des personnes très sympas, pensa l'archer. Les pleurs de Lina s'activèrent dans le baby phone. Bethany voulut se lever mais Felicity la coupa dans son élan :

 _\- J'y vais. De toute façon il faut bien que je m'y mette_! dit-elle en rigolant en allant dans la chambre.

 _\- Je te prépare le biberon_ , lui dit Ben en allant dans la cuisine, laissant Oliver et Bethany seuls.

 _\- Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance enfin Oliver ! Felicity nous a tant parlé de toi et de John._

 _\- Merci, je suis content de voir que Felicity a des amis bienveillants._

 _\- C'est une fille extraordinaire qui a tellement d'amour à donner._

Voyant Oliver dans ses pensées, Bethany poursuivit :

 _\- Lina a de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie._

 _\- Comme nous tous_ , répondit Oliver avec une lueur brillante dans le regard _. Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu me passer d'elle avant._

 _\- Tu sais depuis un an, Felicity semble très joyeuse et on vous remercie John et toi pour ça_ , dit Ben qui était revenu.

 _\- Oh Felicity est tout le temps joyeuse…_

 _\- On peut t'assurer que ce changement s'est fait il y a seulement un an,_ dit Ben appuyant son regard.

 _\- Felicity_ _s'en_ _sort?_ Demanda Bethany.

 _\- Comme un chef ! Elle a ça dans le sang. J'ai hâte que Lina ait un ou une amie très vite !_

 _\- Ben ! Felicity prendra le temps qu'il faudra, il faut déjà qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie…ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. »_

Oliver semblait embarrassé par la situation. Et décida de quitter poliment la table pour aller retrouver l'informaticienne pour lui dire qu'il allait au repère.

Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Felicity était dans une chambre transformée en vrai nursery pour le coup. Elle berçait et donnait le biberon à Lina dans un fauteuil à bascule blanc, en fredonnant une douce mélodie. La jeune femme semblait tellement sereine.

Il ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment mais Felicity l'avait vu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, comme l'histoire semble vous plaire j'ai décidé de vous publier le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages qui me font plaisir et me motive.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

« _Désolé, je ne voulais pas…_ commença Oliver.

 _\- Chut !_ le coupa la jeune femme puis murmura : _elle vient juste de fermer ses petits yeux._

L'informaticienne se leva et déposa délicatement sa filleule dans le berceau. Elle fit signe à Oliver d'approcher. Lina était habillée d'un pyjama violine avec des petits moutons dessus. Elle serrait le poing sur la couverture que Felicity avait remonté raisonnablement. Oliver fut sous le charme et cela n'échappa à la belle blonde.

 _\- Oliver je te présente ma filleule Lina._

L'archer fit un sourire éclatant à Felicity.

 _\- Elle est adorable._

 _\- Bien sûre qu'elle l'est !_ continua la jeune femme en rigolant.

Le portable d'Oliver vibra et il sortit en même temps que Felicity de la chambre.

 _\- C'est Sarah, il faut que…_

 _\- Vas-y, passe le bonjour John et Sarah de ma part",_ le coupa de nouveau l'informaticienne dans un ton assez vif, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles semblant trop forcé.

Le jeune homme voyait dans le regard de Felicity quelque chose de semblable à autrefois mais l'appel de Sarah le distrayait. Il partit vite et laissa la jeune femme seule dans le couloir de la maison. Celle-ci essaya de chasser la pensée de Sarah et Oliver ensemble ce soir mais c'était dure pour elle de refouler la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Bethany l'appeler, elle secoua la tête comme pour se remettre d'aplomb et revint dans le salon faire comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon ses amis allaient bientôt partir donc autant passer une bonne soirée avec eux.

* * *

Oliver était rentré au manoir après la mission avec Sarah. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement contre lui mais lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant une réunion très tôt demain était prévue et il fallait qu'il soit concentré.

Faisant attention de ne pas réveiller sa petite amie, le jeune homme descendit à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Felicity berçant Lina. Quelle jolie vision. Pendant un instant lorsqu'il était entré dans la nursery, il avait ressenti un certain apaisement et il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer.

 _« Oliver, il est tard,_ lui dit Sarah dans son dos.

Cette femme est vraiment un chef en matière de discrétion. Oliver ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Bien sûr,_ mentit l'archer avec un léger sourire. _L'adrénaline ne redescend pas des fois lorsque je rentre d'une mission coriace._

Sarah savait qu'il mentait mais peu importe une idée lui vint. Pourquoi gâcher le temps. Elle monta sur l'ilot de la cuisine face au jeune homme, juste affublée d'un t shirt, l'encercla de ses jambes, l'embrassa fougueusement et lui murmura d'air ton sexy en commençant à lui ôter son haut :

 _\- Servons nous de cette adrénaline dans ce cas. »_

* * *

Du côté de l'informaticienne, l'heure n'était pas au sexy. Lina pleurait pour réclamer son biberon de quatre heures du matin. Il faut dire que cette petite fille savait se faire entendre.

Une fois le biberon donné, Lina n'était pas décidée à s'endormir et Felicity berçait la petite dans toute la maison. Elle savait que ça serait dur les premiers jours mais ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur de la situation.

Tout en berçant le bébé, l'informaticienne se souvint que Bethany chantait pour la calmer.

« _Lina chérie, ne me juge pas, heureusement que personne ne peut me voir,_ dit-elle. _Ballade country alors ? Bon c'est parti ! »_

La jeune femme se mit à chanter à capella et au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux de Lina se refermèrent.

Une fois dans son lit, Lina dans sa chambre et baby phone activé (il était cinq heures et demi déjà), Felicity enviait Ben et Bethany. Au moins ils pouvaient se relayer pour s'occuper de la jeune fillette. La jeune femme ne regrettait pas son choix de la garder seule un mois, il était trop tôt, elle n'avait pas encore ses marques, mais se demandait si tout allait marcher pendant ce mois.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point Lina allait changer sa vie.

* * *

Il s'était passé deux jours depuis l'arrivée de Lina chez Felicity et la jeune femme commençait à prendre ses marques. C'est fou ce qu'un bébé pouvait chambouler ! Que ce soit le sommeil, les repas, la tenue de la maison et la gestion de la vie sociale… Mais juste voir sa nièce commençait à lui faire des risettes, suffisait à Felicity pour ne pas se laisser dépasser.

Outre cela, Bethany, la maman de Lina n'arrêtait pas d'appeler ce qui rendait folle l'informaticienne mais elle répondait pour la rassurer.

C'était la veille de reprendre le travail et Oliver avait appelé l'informaticienne pour venir déposer Lina quelques heures à la garderie de l'entreprise, et s'entretenir avec la responsable des lieux pour faciliter sa reprise du travail.

C'est ainsi que Felicity arriva en début d'après-midi avec Lina endormie dans le landau (sac de langes hyper complet) à Queen Consolidated. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'entreprise, les employés lui lancèrent des regards curieux. Une collègue assez faux cul vint à sa rencontre :

 _« Felicity ! Ça fait quelques jours que tu te fais discrète ! Et je vois pourquoi_ ? dit la femme sophistiquée en se penchant sur le landau. _Elle est adorable, tu nous avais caché que tu avais un petit bout de chou !_

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi Lindsay^^_

 _\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?_

L'informaticienne ne voulait pas répondre et voulait protéger sa nièce. Ses prières furent exaucées. Oliver vint à leur rencontre et fit la bise à Felicity, puis salua Lindsay, qui partit vite.

 _\- Oh merci d'être arrivé, j'ai cru que j'allais moi-même lui mettre une flèche dans la tête_ , dit l'informaticienne très en colère ce qui alerta Oliver.

 _\- Ça va Felicity ?_

Il s'était rapproché à un point où la jeune femme sentait son eau de Cologne, ses yeux la sondant. Elle se reprit vite.

 _\- Désolé, je manque de sommeil, effet indésirable de s'occuper de mademoiselle Lina,_ répondit-elle avec douceur en souriant.

 _\- Allons voir la garderie, tu vas voir Mme Evans est très compétente, j'ai vérifié moi-même son cv et son passé…_

 _\- Tu as fait quoi ?!_

 _\- Autant ne prendre aucun risque avec ta filleule._

La garderie était idéale pour Lina, pensa Felicity au bout d'une heure de visite. Oliver était resté avec elle tout le temps de la visite. Quand ce fut le moment de laisser Lina, même pour une ou deux heures, l'informaticienne eut un pincement au cœur, heureusement Oliver et Mme Evans la rassurèrent. Ce fut surtout la dernière phrase de la responsable qui l'a rassura.

 _\- Vous vous en sortez très bien jusque-là Felicity, vous serez une très bonne mère dans l'avenir._

La jeune femme rougit puis en dix minutes, Oliver et elle était dans le bureau de celui-ci.

 _\- Tu as fait une grande impression à Mme Evans_ , lui dit Oliver en souriant.

 _\- On dirait. On verra si elle dit toujours ça dans un mois._

Les deux amis rigolèrent. Puis Oliver se remit à parler :

 _\- Si tu veux plus de jours de congé, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je te dois bien ça._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver je m'en sortirais. Avec Lina à la garderie déjà, ça va me faire du bien. Et puis Bethany appellera Mme Evans, ça me changera ! J'ai l'impression d'être prise en filature^^même la mafia doit être moins après leurs recrues !_

 _\- Crois-moi, la mafia et les mamans sont pareilles ! J'ai donné dans les deux registres._

Ils rigolèrent encore de bon cœur et se regardèrent un long moment. Oliver trouvait cette femme tellement belle, intelligente, et courageuse.

 _\- Je suis content que tu reviennes travailler demain_ , finit-il par lâcher.

Les battements du cœur de Felicity s'emballèrent. Elle était touchée par cette déclaration.

 _\- Merci Oliver, je suis contente également. Les rendez-vous ne vont pas se prendre tout seuls^^ et ça va me changer de la maison._

Après deux bonnes heures, Felicity était de retour à la maison avec la fillette qui était calme dans son transat tandis qu'elle préparait le diner. Elle avait mis un peu de country en fond sonore, une compil préparée par Bethany et Ben. Elle avait même réussi à prendre soin d'elle ce qui était un miracle depuis ces derniers jours.

John était passé il y a quelques minutes pour s'assurer que Felicity ne manquait de rien et lui avait raconté les missions des derniers jours. Comme elle le supposait, Oliver et Sarah formaient un duo de justiciers parfait. Le soldat remarqua immédiatement le changement d'humeur de son amie lorsqu'il parla du couple :

 _\- Tu nous manques au repère Felicity._

 _\- C'est marrant j'en ai pas l'impression !_ répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec puisse radoucit : _excuse-moi John je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'emporte et puis j'ai Lina à m'occuper… »_

John voulait lui répondre qu'il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme avait des sentiments envers Oliver mais ne voulut pas la contrarier davantage. Ils parlèrent de tout et rien puis le soldat était parti rejoindre les autres au repère.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement (enfin si l'on peut dire avec un bébé) et Felicity pu profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant la grosse journée de demain.

* * *

Felicity arrivait à la garderie très tôt pour se mettre au travail rapidement. Elle y déposa Lina et lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de sortie de la garderie et elle se retourna regardant Mme Evans s'occuper de sa filleule. Ses yeux s'embuèrent quelques secondes puis elle essaya de passer en revue tous les points qu'elle avait abordés avec la responsable.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une femme brune, très jolie d'environ son âge lui dit :

 _« Premier jour de garderie ?_

Felicity regardait la femme qui lui souriait d'apparence sincère puis hocha la tête. La femme lui serra la main.

 _\- Je m'appelle Beverly, je travaille au sixième étage en tant qu'assistante de publicité et le petit bout que vous apercevez dans le parc à droite est mon fils Nathan._

La jeune femme vit le petit brun qui avait l'air d'être assez vif.

 _\- Moi c'est Felicity, je travaille à la direction en tant qu'assistante. et la petite fille que vous voyez avec Mme Evans c'est Lina._

 _\- Elle est trop choupinette ! Ne vous inquiétez les premiers jours sont un peu durs à vivre mais une fois le rythme pris, tout se passe à merveille ! On appelle Mme Evans la Mary Poppins de Starling City._

Les deux femmes se quittèrent vite car Felicity voulait absolument arriver au bureau avant Oliver pour lui donner ses rendez-vous de la journée etc…

Elle était en train de regarder l'agenda lorsqu'une voix bien reconnaissable parvint à ses oreilles :

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, vous êtes tombée du lit ce matin, j'espère que Mr Queen vous a pardonné cet impair^^_

 _\- Miss Rochev, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?_ se força à dire l'informaticienne tout en serrant les dents.

 _\- Me concernant, je serais ravie de vous mettre dehors mais apparemment coucher avec le CEO de Queen Consolidated vous fait bénéficier d'un contrat de travail en béton, mais Mr Queen vous demandera bien quelques faveurs aujourd'hui…_

 _\- Et ça commencera par vous dire que, sauf catastrophe au sein de la société et réunions importantes, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue ici et surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'harceler mon assistante_ , » dit Oliver avec fermeté à Miss Rochev avant de sourire à Felicity.

Isabel Rochev était en train de faire le trajet jusqu'à son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de l'informaticienne auprès d'un groupe de jeunes femmes sophistiquées. Le ragot du jour la poussa à en savoir plus et elle se dit que c'était peut-être l'opportunité de décrédibiliser Oliver Queen et ses airs suffisants de riche pourri gâté.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, il tardait à Felicity de récupérer Lina, qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle était passée à l'heure du déjeuner et en avait profité pour lui donner le biberon mais ce temps était passé trop vite.

Le travail s'était très bien passé. Elle soupçonnait Oliver d'alléger sa charge de travail, ce qu'elle trouvait adorable en soi mais un peu trop protecteur aussi. Felicity n'avait pas parlé de sa filleule à ses collègues. En général, elle n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée qui donner lieu aux ragots les plus fous et celui revenant très souvent : le CEO de l'entreprise et son assistante s'envoyaient en l'air dans tous les coins de Queen Consolidated.

L'informaticienne s'était habituée à tout ce cirque car elle voulait préserver à tout prix l'identité d'Oliver aka Arrow. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau lorsqu'Oliver arriva :

 _« Attend Felicity, je voulais te parler de plans à trouver pour la mission de ce soir._

 _\- Oliver il faut que j'aille récupérer Lina…_

 _\- Je t'accompagne._

Les amis firent le trajet jusqu'à la garderie en parlant de l'entrepôt en question. Mme Evans attendait Felicity avec Lina dans les bras. L'informaticienne prit Lina immédiatement dans ses bras sous le regard attendri d'Oliver. Voir Felicity aussi joyeuse avec un bébé le submergeait littéralement. La jeune femme prenait le sac de langes et allait prendre le landau tout en ayant Lina dans les bras. Oliver lui prit le landau de sa main non occupée :

 _\- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture Lina et toi._

 _\- Merci Oliver !_ se réjouit Felicity.

Ils quittèrent la garderie tous les trois sous les regards curieux de certaines employées étant venues chercher leur enfant. Une fois à la voiture et Lina dans son siège auto, la belle blonde se tourna vers l'archer.

 _\- Je m'occupe de te chercher les plans pour ce soir et je serais disponible par oreillette et ordinateur portable ou tablette…_

 _\- Felicity on peut gérer ça si tu n'es pas prête…_

 _\- Tu parles que je suis prête ! Avec Lina ça va mieux le soir, elle n'a que deux biberons dans la nuit. J'ai hâte de vous aider._

Oliver posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'embrassa instinctivement sur la joue.

 _\- Merci. Tu es une femme extraordinaire._

 _\- Merci,_ arriva à répondre Felicity en rougissant. _Bon je vais y aller, il faut que je donne le bain à Lina et que je cherche les plans. A ce soir. »_

Sur le trajet, Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Ce baiser sur la joue lui avait donné des papillons dans le ventre. Certes ce n'était que sur la joue mais Oliver ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Elle avait senti dans le regard d'Oliver quelque chose. Si seulement Sarah n'était pas là, elle serait persuadée qu'il éprouvait la même chose qu'elle. Les gazouillements de Lina la tirèrent de sa rêverie pleine d'espoir où Oliver et elle auraient une chance d'être ensemble.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué, ni Oliver la personne cachée derrière une autre voiture qui les observer.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Lina endormie dans son berceau, Felicity était prête à reprendre ses activités de Co équipière hackeuse. Elle avait envoyé plus tôt dans la soirée les plans à Oliver. Elle contacta les autres avec son ordinateur, l'image d'Oliver, Sarah et John apparut :

 _« Salut Felicity,_ dit John.

 _\- Contente de te revoir parmi nous_ , ajouta Sarah. _Tout se passe bien avec ta filleule ?_

 _\- La prise de marque a été difficile mais maintenant ce n'est que du bonheur de garder ce petit ange,_ dit-elle excitée.

Sarah fit un sourire à Oliver et l'enlaça. Felicity essaya de garder la même expression de visage. Cependant Oliver avait dû remarquer ce changement car il se défit vite de l'emprise de Sarah, en prétextant chercher les plans de l'entrepôt:

 _\- D'après les plans que tu nous as fournis il y a cinq passages possibles…_

A trois heures du matin, l'équipe rentra au repère, fatiguée tout autant que notre It Girl qui avait dû gérer l'équipe et Lina pendant une heure et demie, la petite ayant des coliques et ne réclamant que les bras de Felicity.

Cependant, la jeune femme arriva à diriger l'équipe quand ils en avaient besoin. Oliver et John étaient en train de discuter avec elle lorsque Sarah dit à Oliver qu'elle l'attendait pour partir et la salua. De son écran, Felicity vit le couple partir main dans la main. Elle ne sait pas si la fatigue parler mais elle ne put garder son visage impassible devant John qui s'inquiéta :

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui laisse tomber, c'est la fatigue…_

 _\- Ça te fait toujours autant de mal de les voir ensemble ?_ luidemanda l'ancien soldat un peu en colère de voir son amie dans cet état.

 _\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?!_ s'emporta l'informaticienne _. Oui ça me fait mal mais c'est la vie. Il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le rend heureux et…_

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'Oliver et Sarah ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils cherchent juste à ne pas se compliquer les choses._

Le silence s'abattit puis John reprit :

 _\- Un jour il s'apercevra que tu es la fille qu'il lui faut. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et si toutefois il ne s'en aperçoit pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimera tel que tu le mérites._

 _\- Euh je crois que j'ai entendu Lina_ , mentit la jeune femme essayant de ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui lui venaient. _Merci John rentre bien, à demain._

 _\- A demain Felicity. »_

La jeune femme éteint son ordinateur et gagna sa chambre. Et lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler, il fut difficile de les arrêter.

Avant Oliver tout était plus clair dans son esprit. Mais leur rencontre avait tout changé. Il n'avait pas pire qu'un amour non partagé.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle protège son cœur de cet homme. La jeune femme s'endormit profondément en essayant de ne pas penser aux yeux magnifiques de l'archer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Oliver allait partir à Queen Consolidated, lorsque sa mère l'intercepta :

 _« Mon chéri, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu m'aurais caché depuis quelques mois ?_

Oliver essaya de rester impassible face au ton inquisiteur de Moira. La maman Queen ne savait rien des activités nocturnes de son fils et il préférait qu'il en demeure ainsi.

 _\- Non maman._

 _\- Pourtant c'était tellement évident, il y avait eu des signes avant mais je ne voulais pas les interpréter : tes sorties nocturnes, le voyage en Russie accompagné de Mr Diggle et ta secrétaire…_

 _\- Assistante,_ rectifia immédiatement Oliver qui se sentait perdu.

 _\- Et dire que ça dure depuis que tu es revenu de l'île._

Oliver essaya de rester impassible.

 _\- De quoi parles-tu maman ?_ dit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa mère lui tendit un journal à scandales, où on le voyait raccompagner Felicity avec Lina avec le titre : **Le fruit de l'amour secret d'Oliver Queen et de sa secrétaire.** L'article était daté de ce matin. Oliver était trop sous le choc pour articuler un seul mot.

 _\- Imagine ma surprise lorsque ce matin le gardien m'a envoyer ses vœux de bonheur et qu'il m'a tendu ça^^^_

 _\- Maman ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…_

 _\- En tout cas, Starling y croit et est en ébullition_ , lui répondit-elle en demandant à son fils de le suivre dans le salon et alluma la télévision.

Le reportage montrait une photo de Felicity et lui prise lors d'une soirée donnée par l'entreprise où ils avaient l'air très complice et la photo du journal à scandale. Puis des caméras étaient postées devant la maison de la jeune femme.

Oliver était très en colère et commença à appeler son amie mais la ligne était occupée.

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Maman je t'expliquerai la situation plus tard, il faut que j'aille voir Felicity,_ dit-il en partant à la va vite.

John l'attendait assez en colère. Apparemment la nouvelle avait fait le tour.

 _\- J'ai réussi à avoir Felicity, elle est en panique et la presse se déchaine._

 _\- Oui j'ai cru voir ça, il faut qu'on aille les chercher, elle et Lina »._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes chers lecteurs. :D**

 **Je le publie en avance car le weekend va être chargé.**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages y compris ceux des guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre par le site.**

 **(Pour Pauline qui était en guest : merci pour ton message , ravie que tu apprécie cette fanfic, pour répondre à ta question je compte publier un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine.)**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture, bonne journée ainsi qu'un bon weekend et visionnage de l'épisode 4x17 d'Arrow (no spoiler mais c'était trop classe!)**

* * *

Oliver et John étaient en route, ils s'approchaient du domicile de leur amie. Oliver lança un appel Skype à Felicity qui répondit :

 _« Ah Oliver !_

L'archer se sentait mal pour son amie. Elle avait les traits tirés et surtout il la voyait essayer de calmer Lina en pleurs dans son transat.

 _\- Il y a des paparazzis partout et ils perturbent Lina. Elle n'a pas réussi à dormir depuis des heures et j'ai pleins d'appels horribles._

 _\- On vient vous chercher avec John…_

 _\- Non !_

La réponse de la jeune femme surprit John et Oliver.

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Si tu viens chez moi, ça va attiser la curiosité des médias et ça va être encore pire._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Felicity a raison,_ dit John qui commençait à faire demi-tour avec un Oliver frustré de se sentir aussi inutile.

 _\- Va travailler Oliver, j'organiserai ta journée d'ici. Il faut que j'arrive à calmer Lina et je vous préviens je ne répondrai qu'à vos appels Skype et seulement à John, toi et aux appels de Bethany._

 _\- Fais attention à toi et au bébé,_ dit John compatissant.

 _\- A plus tard les garçons._

Oliver voulait rajouter quelque chose mais Felicity avait déjà raccroché. Il ferma les yeux et priait que ce soit un cauchemar.

 _\- Il faut que je parle à mes avocats. Qui a pu sortir des conneries pareilles ?!_ s'emporta le jeune homme.

 _\- Oliver, tu n'entends pas les ragots qui circulent à QC ?_ demanda John avec des pincettes.

 _\- Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas ma priorité^^ Pourquoi ?_!

 _\- Oliver, la majorité des employés sont persuadés que tu couches avec ton assistante._

Le jeune homme garda le silence. En effet, lors de leur voyage en Russie, Isabel Rochev avait mentionné ce fait avant leurs ébats.

 _\- Isabel m'en avait parlé brièvement mais je ne pensais pas que ça prenait une telle ampleur. Pauvre Felicity…_

 _\- Felicity le savait Oliver mais faisait tout pour ne pas donner manière à en faire plus._

 _\- Pendant tout ce temps elle savait et ne m'a rien dit ?! Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Elle pense que tu as assez de choses à gérer dans ta vie pour t'en soucier._

C'était tout Felicity, pensait le jeune homme. Elle mettait le bien être des autres avant le sien et voilà dans quoi elle était embarqué maintenant. Oliver fut interrompu par un appel de sa mère.

 _\- Oliver, je suis à QC, il faut que l'on discute de tout ce déchainement._

 _\- J'arrive. »_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver était dans son bureau avec sa mère qui était impatiente.

 _« Mon chéri peux-tu m'expliquer tout cette histoire ?!_

 _\- Felicity et moi sommes amis, rien de plus,_ affirma Oliver.

 _\- Ecoute je ne suis pas dupe ! Apparemment Miss Smoak et toi n'entretenaient pas qu'une amitié selon les bruits de couloir…_

 _\- Je respecte Felicity qui est une amie très chère. Les bruits de couloir tout le monde peut en inventer. Et Felicity savait pour les bruits de couloir mais ne m'a rien dit pour me protéger._

Le silence s'installa entre la mère et le fils. Moira Queen reprit :

 _\- Qui est ce bébé alors ?_ dit-elle en montrant la photo du journal.

 _\- C'est sa filleule. Elle va la garder un mois le temps que ses amis d'enfance, les parents de Lina, s'occupent de la santé d'un de leur proche._

 _\- Lina ? C'est un joli prénom._

 _\- Tout autant que la petite fille qui le porte_ , répondit Oliver avec un sourire. _Donc non maman, Lina n'est pas ma fille. Attends un peu pour être grand-mère._

La réponse d'Oliver fit sourire Moira.

 _\- Alors comment expliques-tu cette photo ?_

 _\- J'ai fait inscrire Lina à la garderie de l'entreprise et hier je voulais parler à Felicity de quelque chose de personnel mais elle voulait récupérer la petite donc je l'ai accompagné à sa voiture…_

 _\- Oliver !_ commença Moira sur un ton de reproche _. C'est avec des détails comme ça que les rumeurs commencent^^_

 _\- Je sais maman mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train d'essayer de calmer un bébé en pleurs à cause des paparazzis devant ma fenêtre !_ s'emporta Oliver.

Moira n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi en colère et inquiet. Elle trouvait injuste qu'un innocent bébé se retrouve impliquer dans un scandale aussi puéril.

 _\- Comment réagit ton amie ?_

 _\- Elle est assez paniquée et en colère mais ce qui l'inquiète c'est la sécurité de Lina. J'ai voulu aller la voir mais elle m'a demandé de venir travailler pour ne pas attiser les paparazzis..._

 _\- Et elle a eu raison de penser ainsi._

 _\- On ne peut pas la laisser ainsi maman,_ dit Oliver un peu désespéré.

 _\- Pour l'instant je vais gérer la presse et voir comment nous pouvons réagir à ça. Queen Consolidated ne peut avoir mauvaise presse en ce moment. Et…_ dit-elle en levant le doigt pour faire taire son fils _, j'ai une idée concernant Miss Smoak. »_

Oliver fut surpris de la proposition de sa mère mais la trouvait assez correct. Il se demandait si Felicity allait accepter.

* * *

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Felicity avait réussi à endormir Lina, enfin ! Elle s'installait dans le canapé, épuisée.

Oliver avait envoyé un service de sécurité, géré par John, qui avait réussi à faire partir une grande majorité des paparazzis. Seuls les plus récalcitrants s'acharnaient mais le calme était revenu relativement. Elle avait envoyé un sms de reconnaissance à ses amis, puis dans la soirée John et Oliver vinrent chez elle.

« _Pourquoi vous êtes venus ?!_ dit-elle en refermant la porte au nez des flashes d'appareils photos. _Oliver ?_

 _\- Ecoute je suis désolé de cette situation. J'en ai parlé à ma mère et …_

 _\- Super ! Merci de raconter ma vie à ta mère ! oh mon dieu, elle a dû croire qu'on…_ dit la jeune femme en se couvrant la bouche.

Oliver regardait Felicity avec incompréhension puis ça a tiller au bout de quelques secondes :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai clarifié la nature de notre relation et elle sait que Lina est ta filleule._

 _\- Elle a dû flipper !_

 _\- Oui je t'avoue qu'apprendre que tu es potentiellement grand-mère depuis deux mois, ça ne la pas enchanter._

Lina gémit dans son sommeil, les trois amis tournèrent leur tête vers le bébé et Oliver posa sa main sur le bras de l'informaticienne, ses yeux magnifiques dans les siens, et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

 _\- Lina et toi vous allaient emménager au manoir ce soir jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée._

La première réaction de Felicity fut de rire mais face à ses deux amis parfaitement impassibles, elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

 _\- Non mais Oliver, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, ce n'est pas sérieux…_

 _\- C'est en fait la proposition de ma mère._

 _\- Ta mère ?_ dit l'informaticienne choquée.

 _\- Oui, quand elle a su que les paparazzis vous menaient la vie impossible à Lina et toi, elle m'a demandé de vous faire venir au manoir pour vous protéger._

 _\- On se débrouillera seules…_

 _\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un de ces malades arrivent à atteindre la maison,_ lui répondit John sérieusement. _Ces gens sont très rusés et la sécurité que j'ai mis en place, bien qu'elle soit adéquate, ne peux pas te garantir zéro risque._

Felicity se détourna d'eux pour contempler Lina en train de dormir. Elle était si calme et voulait que ça dure aussi longtemps que possible. La proposition de Moira Queen la touchait mais cela lui semblait incohérent.

 _\- Si je viens au manoir avec Lina, ça va être suspect aux yeux des gens…_

 _\- Au point que cela a atteint Felicity, la presse est le dernier de tes soucis,_ répondit John ce qui fit acquiescer Oliver.

 _\- Il faut que je prépare beaucoup de choses à amener… Que je contacte ses parents…_

 _\- Prends le plus urgent, mes hommes apporteront le reste en fin de soirée,_ dit John.

 _\- Ok…_ finit par dire la jeune femme. _Jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent ?!_

 _\- Oui,_ dit Oliver en souriant, content de la décision prise. »

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure à préparer des affaires et donner des instructions aux hommes censés ramener les affaires de Lina et les siennes, Felicity regardait le manoir à travers la vitre de la voiture. Elle avait installé Lina dans son landau pouvant aussi s'attacher dans la voiture. Oliver était à côté d'elle et lui prit la main avec un sourire rassurant :

 _« Tout va bien se passer._

 _\- Si tu le dis_ , dit la jeune femme plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

Felicity tenait le landau et le sac de langes, tandis qu'Oliver tenait la valise de la belle blonde. John lui aussi était chargé d'affaires de bébé. Ils franchirent ensemble la porte d'entrée et Moira arriva immédiatement se précipitant vers Felicity dont elle serra la main non chargée.

 _-Bonsoir Miss Smoak, je suis ravie de vous accueillir chez nous,_ dit-elle avant de se pencher sur le landau avec un sourire. _Et voilà votre filleule._

 _\- Voici Lina Mme Queen,_ dit Felicity.

 _\- Elle est très mignonne._

 _\- Merci Mme Queen pour votre accueil…_

 _\- Ne me remerciez pas, après tout c'est à cause notre nom si vous êtes dans cette situation. Oliver et vous êtes des amis très chers donc cela est normal. Et vu que l'on va habiter ensemble pendant un petit moment, appelez-moi Moira,_ finit la matriarche avec un sourire bienveillant qui rassura la jeune femme.

 _\- Uniquement si vous m'appelez Felicity,_ répondit elle avec un sourire. Lina se mit à pleurer. Felicity vérifia l'heure. _C'est l'heure son biberon, y a-t-il un endroit pour que je puisse réchauffe son biberon ?_

 _\- Je vais vous emmener à la cuisine. Oliver, monte les affaires dans la chambre d'invités que j'ai fait préparer._

Les deux femmes partirent en direction de la cuisine et John et Oliver installèrent les affaires dans la spacieuse chambre qui se trouvait être à quelques pas de celle de l'archer. Une fois tout déposé, John dit :

 _\- Prends soin de Felicity et Lina mon pote ok ?!_

 _\- Bien sûr…_ répondit Olivier dérouté.

 _\- Je te dis ça car entre l'histoire en Russie, Rochev et Sarah, Felicity en a bien bavé._

Oliver ne répondit rien mais comprit le message de John. Il savait que Felicity avait des sentiments pour lui mais il l'avait repoussé en Russie pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Puis les choses avaient changé avec Sarah…

 _\- Sarah_ ! dit Oliver paniqué.

 _\- Quoi Sarah ?_

 _\- Ben je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que Felicity venait habiter au manoir, mais bon elle comprendra._

John rigola dans son coin ce qui agaça le jeune homme.

 _\- Désolé mon pote mais des fois j'ai l'impression que tu es resté trop longtemps seul. Il vaudrait mieux que tu joignes Sarah au plus vite »._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Merci pour vos derniers messages qui m'ont fait plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Avant de rejoindre Felicity et sa mère. Oliver se rendit dans sa chambre, une fois John parti, pour téléphoner à Sarah, qui avait tenté de le joindre à plusieurs reprises.

 _« Sarah c'est moi._

 _\- Il était temps !_ répondit Sarah agacée.

 _\- Je suis désolé, ça a été une longue journée avec cette sale presse._

 _\- Comment vont Felicity et Lina ? J'ai voulu leur rendre visite mais il n'y avait personne. Elles sont en sécurité au moins ?_

 _\- Oui elles sont au manoir, elles vont y restées jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tasse._

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Sarah aimait bien Felicity mais elle savait également qu'entre Oliver et l'informaticienne, leurs sentiments n'étaient pas très clairs et la guerrière ressentit une pointe de jalousie à l'intérieur de son cœur.

 _\- Bien_ , se contenta-t-elle de dire d'un ton vif qui n'échappa pas à l'archer.

 _\- Sarah…_

 _\- Tu as bien fait Oliver. J'imagine que nous ne patrouillons pas ce soir ?_

 _\- Non en effet. Je suis désolé._

 _\- Ne le sois pas. Des patrouilles il en en aura d'autres. Prends soin de Felicity et Lina et dis leur que je les embrasse. »_

Les amants raccrochèrent. Oliver s'en voulait de ne pas avoir informé Sarah plus tôt. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble mais il avait été tellement inquiet pour Felicity qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la belle blonde, l'archer ne pensait plus au monde qu'il l'entourait et trouvait une sérénité sans égal.

Troublé par ses pensées, il décida de se ressaisir et d'aller dans la cuisine. Felicity donnait le biberon à Lina, installée sur un des tabourets de l'ilot de la cuisine. Moira se tenait à ses côtés. Elles relevèrent toutes les deux la tête en direction de l'archer qui masqua ses émotions.

« _Tout est installé Felicity._

 _\- Merci Oliver, John me l'a dit,_ répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

 _\- Merci mon fils,_ dit Moira.

L'informaticienne se leva après avoir fait faire son rot à sa filleule.

 _\- Je vais aller la mettre dans son berceau et me préparer pour demain…_

 _\- Demain ?!_ dirent la mère et le fils en cœur.

 _\- Oui demain il faut que je reprenne mon travail._

 _\- Ma chère nous n'avons pas encore fait de communiqué de presse…_

 _\- Je m'adresserais à la presse moi-même demain_ , coupa Oliver.

La mère Queen regardait son fils avec incrédulité :

 _\- Oliver le service des relations publiques a rédigé un communiqué. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies les compétences dans ce domaine._

 _\- Cette histoire est allée trop loin,_ dit Oliver en posant sa main sur le bras de la belle blonde _. Je préfère les faire taire moi-même._

Puis il regarda Felicity avec un grand sourire :

 _\- Tu as fait face aux rumeurs les plus délirantes sur nous deux pour me protéger et je t'en suis reconnaissant mais laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Es-tu sûre de vouloir travailler demain_ ?

 _\- Bien sûr Oliver_.

 _\- Bien,_ dit Moira. _Je suis assez surprise de cette décision mais puis je vous demander quelque chose Felicity dans l'intérêt de Lina ?_

 _\- Je vous en prie Mme Queen, Moira, euh… excusez-moi…_

 _\- Ne vous excusez pas Felicity,_ dit Mme Queen avec un sourire _. J'admire votre courage face à la situation mais peut être que Lina devrait être gardée au manoir par notre gouvernante Raïssa_. _C'est elle qui s'est occupée d'Oliver et Théa tout petit et vous serez sereine de savoir Lina en sécurité._

Felicity trouvait que cette solution était une bonne idée.

 _\- C'est une excellente idée Moira._

 _\- Très bien. Vous verrez Raïssa demain matin pour discuter de Lina pendant qu'Oliver fera sa conférence de presse. Vous verrez Raïssa est une perle, elle pourra même vous aider les nuits et…_

 _\- Maman,_ commença à modérer Oliver. Felicity le regarda ce qui le fit taire instantanément.

 _\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier Moira,_ dit la belle blonde _. Mais je tiens à m'occuper de ma filleule en dehors de mes heures de travail. J'ai promis à sa mère de veiller sur elle et je veux profiter d'elle au maximum._

 _\- Excusez-moi Felicity je ne voulais pas me montrer intrusive._

L'informaticienne sourit à Moira :

 _\- Il n'en est rien et je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de nous accueillir dans votre foyer. Oliver ça ne te dérange pas de me montrer notre chambre…enfin je veux dire à Lina et moi pas la tienne… oh mon dieu ça recommence^^_

 _\- Par ici Miss Smoak,_ répondit Oliver en rigolant avant d'ajouter à sa mère : _je reviens dans quelques minutes. »_

* * *

Une fois Lina installée dans son lit rapporté par John, Felicity contempla avec admiration sa nouvelle chambre sous le regard amusé de son ami archer. La chambre, ornée de boiseries magnifiques, était occupé par un lit en chêne sculpté immense, un magnifique miroir sur pieds sculpté ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque.

L'informaticienne se tourna vers le jeune homme :

« _Cette chambre est absolument magnifique !_ dit-elle en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix pour ne pas réveiller Lina.

 _\- J'étais sûr que cette chambre te plairai,_ dit Oliver avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passa soudain mais Felicity prit Oliver dans ses bras. La journée avait été forte en émotion et elle était contente que l'archer fasse tout ça pour Lina et elle.

L'archer fut surpris sur le moment par cette étreinte puis enlaça la belle blonde. Le corps de son amie contre lui lui donna envie d'avoir plus qu'une simple amitié. Il ressentait un tel calme à l'avoir contre lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Felicity reprit ses esprits et relâcha en premier son étreinte.

 _\- Il se fait tard, je vais…_

 _\- Bonne nuit Felicity,_ lui dit sans attendre le jeune homme.

 _\- Bonne nuit Oliver._

 _\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis dans la première chambre à ta gauche_.

Felicity hocha la tête avec un sourire et avant qu'il ne parte, l'archer dit :

 _\- Je trouverais le responsable de tout ce bordel je te le promets. »_

La jeune femme prit une douche qui l'endormit, puis après avoir contempler sa filleule, se glissa dans ce gigantesque lit et s'endormit instantanément. Au moins pour quelques heures.

* * *

Moira Queen était en train de nettoyer les tasses de thé qu'elle avait servi pour Felicity et elle. Oliver arriva quelques minutes après.

 _« Ton amie Felicity est bien installée ?_

 _\- Oui maman. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller aussi._

Moira regardait son fils d'une telle manière qu'Oliver ne put s'empêcher de demander :

 _\- Maman, pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi ?_

 _\- Rien,_ dit-elle en souriant légèrement. _C'est juste que lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce Felicity et toi, tu as l'air différent_

 _\- Différent ?_ demanda le jeune homme un peu confus.

 _\- Je t'ai déjà vu avec des tas de femmes Oliver, même avec Laurel, Sarah, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois tel que tu es. Tel que je te vois : un homme avec le cœur sur la main, respectueux, protecteur et aimant._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- J'ai l'impression que Felicity a eu une bonne influence sur toi ces deux dernières années._

Oliver souria à sa mère.

 _\- Felicity est une femme extraordinaire maman. Chaque jour avec elle est un cadeau. Je suis écœuré que des personnes malveillantes puissent s'en prendre à elle et ses proches._

Moira n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi bienveillant et protecteur envers qui que ce soit d'autre que sa famille. Elle comptait sur ces prochains jours pour apprendre à connaitre Felicity davantage. Mais l'heure était aux explications de demain :

 _\- Mon chéri, demain quoiqu'il se passe, reste digne et concis face à la presse, ils vont essayer de te pousser à bout…_

Oliver alla embrasser sa mère sur la joue et allait en direction de l'escalier.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, demain est un autre jour et j'affronterai la presse avec brio. »_

L'archer monta jusqu'à sa chambre et regarda en direction de celle de son amie. Il avait une terrible envie d'aller la voir mais ne voulait pas troubler le peu de sommeil qu'elle allait avoir durant la nuit. Demain après avoir confronter la presse, il lui faudrait faire quelques ajustements entre le travail, les activités de nuits, Sarah.

Repensant à l'étreinte qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec l'informaticienne, Oliver sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les choses commençaient à revenir à la normale.

Le communiqué d'Oliver avait été bien accueilli par la presse sérieuse ce qui était un bon point pour Felicity, la famille Queen et l'entreprise. Le jeune homme avait dit que Felicity et lui entretenaient une longue amitié et que le bébé en question n'était pas né d'une quelconque relation entre eux. Ils demandaient à la presse de respecter l'intimité de son amie et de ses proches.

Bien sûr la presse à scandale essayait de creuser plus loin mais Felicity faisant preuve d'une grande discrétion au travail, il n'y avait plus matière à faire des ragots.

Oliver et Felicity avaient décidé d'être moins vu ensemble au travail ce qui agaçait l'archer au plus haut point. Il était tellement habitué à elle depuis ces derniers mois que son absence le perturbait. Heureusement pour lui, son amie vivait au manoir.

On dit qu'un bébé change la vie et c'est ce qu'avait fait Lina au manoir des Queen. Théa était revenue dans la semaine et était folle de la petite fille, si bien que Felicity commençait à nouer des liens avec la jeune Queen. La belle informaticienne commençait à s'habituer à gérer Lina, son travail et les activités de nuit à distance (tout en essayant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la famille de l'archer).

Moira était heureuse de voir toute cette agitation autour de Lina qu'elle trouvait adorable. C'est surtout de voir son fils aussi serein en présence de Felicity qui la surprenait à chaque fois. Elle se dit qu'après tant d'années de souffrance, la joie revenait s'installer peut être pour de bon dans cette maison.

Les seules qui n'étaient pas ravies de tous ses changements heureux furent Isabel Rochev et Sarah.

Isabel Rochev pensait qu'avec le déchainement de la presse, les actions de l'entreprise allaient chutées pour mieux les racheter et prendre le contrôle de la direction par la suite. Malheureusement pour elle, l'archer n'avait jamais eu aussi bonne presse depuis son retour de l'île. Tout ça à cause de cette bimbo aux jupes trop courtes !

La russe savait qu'Oliver cherchait le coupable mais elle avait été discrète et était passée par une multitude d'intermédiaires. A elle de trouver un autre point à attaquer.

Quant à Sarah Lance, elle eut voulu se montrer compréhensive au possible de la situation, savoir qu'Oliver et Felicity vivaient sous le même toit la déranger au plus haut point. Depuis leur fameuse nuit, ils n'avaient eu quasiment jamais d'intimité et elle voyait que l'archer ne semblait pas dérangé de la situation. Au contraire elle sentait Oliver se rapprocher de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Un soir avant de rentrer de patrouille, Sarah interpella Oliver qui semblait pressé d'aller rejoindre l'informaticienne pour partir ensemble au manoir. Felicity avait sentie Sarah tendue depuis quelques jours et s'en alla en se faisant raccompagner par John.

Le couple se retrouva seul dans le repère. Oliver se posa fatigué sur la chaise de bureau de Felicity, la tête dans les mains mais un sourire sur le visage qui disparut quand il vit la tête de la guerrière.

« _Tout va bien Sarah ?_ dit-il inquiet. Il se leva pour la rejoindre. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

 _\- Oui, enfin non, j'en sais rien Oliver^^_

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- C'est juste ces derniers temps, avec tout le scandale, on n'a pas eu de moments seuls toi et moi et ça me manque. Comprends moi je suis une fille indépendante mais je reste une femme qui a des sentiments et des besoins._

Oliver se sentit mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle alors qu'elle venait de quitter la Ligue des Assassins et recommençait une nouvelle vie. Il s'approcha pour l'enlacer et lui donna un baiser des plus passionné auquel la jeune femme répondit. Une fois le baiser fini, il posa son front contre le sien et lui dit :

 _\- Que dis-tu d'une escapade sans prise de tête demain soir ?_

 _\- Et les patrouilles ?_ demanda-t-elle étonnée.

 _\- Arrow peut bien s'absenter un soir^^_ répondit-il avec un sourire puis reprit un baiser enflammé _. En attendant…cette escapade…une idée très stimulante…me vient en tête… »_ dit l'archer en semant des baisers le long du cou et de la clavicule de Sarah.

La guerrière lui lança un regard rempli de désir tandis qu'Oliver la faisait assoir sur le bureau de l'informaticienne pour le commencement d'ébats passionnés.

* * *

En fin de nuit, Felicity était dans le salon et terminait de donner le biberon à Lina lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en toute discrétion. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine et aperçut la personne concernée : Oliver.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'informaticienne comprit tout de suite la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas revenu plus tôt et cette raison était Sarah.

L'archer avait le même regard de culpabilité qu'en Russie et cela piqua la jeune femme au vif. Elle détourna le regard, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit vite dans la cuisine.

Elle savait qu'elle devait accepter la réalité : Oliver et Sarah étaient ensemble, il n'y avait pas de place pour une femme comme elle dans la vie de l'archer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Durant ces deux dernières années, la belle blonde avait enfin trouvé un but dans sa vie et elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme exceptionnel. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de vivre ces sentiments à sens unique et cela la fatiguait aussi. C'était dur pour elle de se contenter d'être juste une simple amie aux yeux d'Oliver.

Arriverait-elle à se débarrasser de cette peine ?

* * *

Le lendemain avant de partir à Queen Consolidated, Felicity rejoignait les Queen, John et Raïssa avec Lina dans les bras.

La jeune femme confia sa filleule à la gouvernante et se servit un café à la va vite.

« _Prenez le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner Felicity »,_ lui dit Moira Queen.

La jeune femme croisa le regard coupable et inquiet d'Oliver. Puis elle fut sauvée par un appel de Bethany, la maman de Lina.

L'informaticienne s'était mise dans le salon pour parler avec son amie. Elle l'avait mis au courant pour le manoir avant de quitter sa propre maison. La jeune mère n'avait pas reçu la nouvelle joyeusement mais maintenant que tout cela se tasser, elle appréciait ce que Felicity faisait pour elle et l'en remercia. Bethany lui avait dit qu'elle devrait peut-être gardé Lina une ou deux semaines de plus et Felicity en était ravie.

La jeune maman lui avait demandé comment ça se passer avec Oliver mais l'informaticienne changea de conversation. Aujourd'hui elle était décidée à se concentrer sur son travail.

Une fois l'appel passé, elle demanda à John de la conduire plus tôt aujourd'hui à QC sous le regard interrogateur de Moira et Oliver. Le trajet se fit en silence même si John essayait de tirer les vers du nez de son amie.

Comme tous les matins, Felicity commença à regarder l'agenda d'Oliver et préparer des dossiers pour la journée. La personne du courrier lui transmis une pile de lettre pour Oliver et elle.

Une enveloppe de papier kraft assez volumineuse étant adressée à elle l'intrigua. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et l'inquiétude l'envahit.

* * *

 **Vos impressions? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs, voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui va signifier un futur rapprochement pour notre couple préféré.**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'attends vos réactions.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

(Trois jours plus tard)

Oliver s'était senti très mal d'avoir croisé Felicity en rentrant après avoir fait l'amour avec Sarah, il y a trois jours. Et à la vue du regard que lui avait lancé l'informaticienne, il comprit qu'elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui.

Les rares fois où ils se voyaient, Felicity semblait distante et avait le regard fuyant. Au début, il pensait que c'était à cause de sa relation avec Sarah mais ce soir lorsqu'il rentra de patrouille, il surprit la jeune femme en train de regarder des vols pour Boston. Dès qu'elle sentit la présence de ses amis, la belle blonde ferma la page.

Il allait s'adressé à Felicity lorsque Sarah le coupa en se collant contre lui et lui murmura :

« _Ce soir je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial Ollie._

 _\- Sarah…_

 _\- Non ce soir pas d'échappatoire, tu es à moi,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme capitula mais se dit qu'il parlerait à son amie aussi vite que possible.

John avait remarqué le changement d'humeur chez sa meilleure amie mais avait hésité à lui parler. Lorsqu'Oliver partit avec Sarah, il remarqua que la jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué les paroles de la guerrière. Lui aussi avait vu les vols pour Boston.

 _\- Boston ?_

 _\- Oh tu m'as fait peur,_ répondit-elle après avoir sursauté.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours._

Face au regard inquiet de son ami, la jeune femme sourit comme elle put et dit :

 _\- Oui oui tout va bien._

 _\- Pourquoi regardes-tu des vols pour Boston ?_

 _\- Je, j'ai des amis là-bas il faut que j'y aille au plus vite…il est arrivé quelque chose…je…_

 _\- Felicity! Calme-toi et parle-moi,_ dit l'ancien soldat en s'asseyant à côté d'elle mais la jeune femme se leva :

 _\- Je ne peux pas te le dire John._

 _\- Felicity tu m'inquiètes…_

 _\- John il n'y a pas matière à t'inquiéter. Mme Queen est au courant, je pars demain matin. Et je reviens dans cinq jours._

John regardait atterré la jeune femme. Elle était en train de mettre son manteau lorsqu'il lui demanda :

 _\- Oliver sait pour ton voyage mystère ?_

 _\- Non et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je suis une grande fille et Lina restera avec eux, Bethany le sait._

 _\- Alors tu l'as dit à Bethany mais pas à nous tes amis depuis deux ans_?! s'emporta l'ancien soldat.

 _\- C'est quelque chose qui doit rester dans le passé et ça sera réglé dans cinq jours c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Quand à Oliver, il a Sarah,_ répondit-elle sur un ton sec _._

 _\- Appel moi à Boston pour avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _\- Bonne soirée John. »_

John n'en revenait pas de cette conversation. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un état pareil. Mais en même temps, Felicity avait été claire et ne voulait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires. Lui se faisait à l'idée mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Oliver le voit de cet œil.

* * *

Revenue au manoir, Felicity préparait ses bagages avec une Lina endormie à poings fermés.

Elle entendit frappait à la porte, Moira Queen se tenait sur le seuil.

« _Excusez-moi ma chère je me suis levée pour boire de l'eau et j'ai vu de la lumière en remontant. Prête à partir ?_

 _\- Il le faut bien,_ répondit la jeune femme avec de la peur dans la voix. Moira vint à côté d'elle et lui tint les deux mains.

 _\- Nous nous occuperons bien de Lina et j'ai mis mes connaissances sur la recherche du destinataire de cette lettre._

 _\- Merci Moira._

 _\- Cela va être des jours éprouvants à Boston. Si vous avez besoin de vous confier n'hésitez pas à me téléphoner sur ma ligne privée._

Felicity commença à sangloter et la matriarche la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Ça va aller Felicity. Ça va aller. Vous allez faire quelque chose de formidable, certes cela va être dur mais n'oubliez pas que la raison pour laquelle vous aller à Boston est un espoir pour une famille._

 _\- Ça ne va peut-être pas marcher._

 _\- Au moins vous serez fixée et vous pourrez tourner la page,_ lui répondit la maman Queen avec un sourire rassurant que lui rendit l'informaticienne. _Votre vol est à quelle heure ?_

 _\- Dans trois heures._

 _\- En pleine nuit ?! Vous allez être fatigué._

 _\- Le rendez-vous est fixé en début d'après-midi. Une sieste et ça sera réglée !_

Moira s'était approchée du berceau de la fillette endormie et caressa la main de Lina. Felicity ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

 _\- Comment était Oliver bébé ?_

Mme Queen souria à cette question :

 _\- Bien avant d'être un adolescent plus que terrible, Oliver était un bébé très calme. Il était si observateur avec ses grands yeux bleus._

 _\- C'est vrai qu'il a des yeux magnifiques_ , dit Felicity en souriant bêtement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. _Enfin oui ses yeux sont magnifiques mais pas que…oh mon dieu pourquoi je continue de parler…_

Moira étouffa un rire. Felicity se sentait honteuse et s'excusa.

 _\- Felicity, je sais que vous avez des sentiments pour mon fils._

 _\- Je…_ dit la jeune femme en rougissant.

 _\- Je vois la façon dont vous le regarder et j'espère qu'Oliver va le comprendre. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à voir mon fils se montrer tel qu'il est et je vous en remercie._

La belle blonde se sentait mal à l'aise et Moira a compris que c'était le moment de laisser son hôte se préparer. Mais avant, Felicity parla :

 _\- Oliver ne sait rien de mon séjour, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire…_

 _\- Ce qui est tout à fait normal ma chère. Mes lèvres sont scellées. C'est à vous de lui dire tout ça. »_

Après lui avoir promis de donner des nouvelles quotidiennes de Lina, elle quitta la chambre.

Une heure après, sa valise bouclée, les consignes préparées pour Raïssa, Felicity pris Lina dans ses bras, s'installa dans le rocking chair pour lui donner son biberon.

La petite blondinette fixait sa marraine une fois après s'être sustenté. La jeune femme profita de ce moment de complicité et se mit à fredonner une chanson pour bercer le bébé.

Un moment de paix avant les cinq prochains jours qui allaient être difficiles pour elle.

* * *

Oliver rentra se changer après sa soirée et nuit avec Sarah, avant d'entamer une journée de travail bien agaçante. Il se réjouissait d'avance de retrouver son amie informaticienne.

Après avoir pris sa douche, le jeune homme fut accueilli dans la cuisine par sa mère (sa sœur étant chez son petit ami Roy) et Raïssa, qui tenait Lina dans les bras. Il était déçu de se dire que Felicity était partie travailler sans lui. Il se contenta d'un café.

« _Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose chéri avant de partir travailler ?_

 _\- Ça va aller maman, il faut que je rejoindre vite Felicity pour voir un rapport avant la réunion avec Styles Entreprise…_

 _\- Oliver, ton amie a dû s'absenter hors de la ville quelques jours pour régler une affaire importante._

Oliver resta figé par la surprise. Il bafouilla :

 _\- Euh…Mais…attend pourquoi ? Où est-elle allée ?_

 _\- C'est une affaire privée chéri, c'est très compliqué…_

 _\- Parce que tu es au courant ?!_ demanda l'archer avec colère.

 _\- Oui mais elle me l'a dit parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix…_

 _\- Elle avait le choix ! Je suis son ami ! Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit !_

Lina commença à pleurer face à la colère du jeune homme, la gouvernante essaya de la consoler. Il reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal tandis que sa mère lui dit :

 _\- C'est une affaire dont elle a peur de te parler et ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Elle te dira tout quand elle sera prête._

 _\- Elle n'a rien à me cacher. On s'est toujours fait confiance._

Le jeune homme prit une décision :

 _\- Il faut que je la retrouve._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Maman, je connais Felicity. Elle préfère se débrouiller seule quand elle est contrariée alors qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me cache mais peu importe, je veux juste être là pour la soutenir. »_

Moira Queen était fière de l'attitude de son fils mais Felicity devait régler ce problème seule. Elle ne donna aucunes informations à Oliver, même si elle se doutait que rien ne l'arrêterait.

* * *

Felicity était devant l'hôpital et sentait le stress s'insinuer en elle. La jeune femme avait hacker la base de données du laboratoire où elle avait fait suivre son échantillon de sang et les tests n'étaient pas encore finis.

Elle avait recherché aussi dans quelle chambre se trouvait la personne qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier pour la protéger. Sans la lettre anonyme, l'informaticienne n'aurait rien su. La douleur n'en était que plus décuplée.

La jeune femme espérait que Moira Queen trouverait le responsable de cet envoi. Pourquoi inclure une innocente personne ?!

L'heure n'était pas aux questions pour Felicity. En inspirant un grand coup, la belle blonde alla à la rencontre de son passé.

* * *

Oliver demanda à John de le rejoindre au repère et lui parla de Felicity. Il trouva son ami très inquiet également.

« _Felicity m'a dit aussi que c'était quelque chose de son passé. Elle avait l'air bouleversée_ , dit John avant de répliquer _: arrête de tourner comme un loin en cage._

En effet, Oliver ne tenait pas en place et faisait le cents pas.

 _\- Pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il se passait ? C'est mon amie et … quoi John ?!_ demanda l'archer agacé du regard de son ami.

 _\- Ecoutes Oliver, Felicity éprouve des sentiments pour toi et en ce moment avec Sarah dans les parages, c'est dur pour elle de partager quoique ce soit avec toi._

L'archer se stoppa :

 _\- Je le sais depuis que le conte vertigo l'as prise en otage mais je lui ai dit que…_

 _\- Qu'à cause de la vie que tu mènes, tu croyais qu'il valait mieux ne pas être avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens réellement…_

 _\- Elle te l'a dit ?_

 _\- Et oui Oliver ! Alors devine ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle t'as vu te remettre avec Sarah ?!_ dit Digg un ton plus au-dessus.

Oliver se frotta le visage avec sa main. Il avait une fois de plus rejeté cette femme merveilleuse. Il aimait Sarah mais d'une manière plus simple, sans prise de tête.

Avec Felicity les choses étaient différentes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit détruite d'une manière ou d'une autre par un quelconque geste de sa part. Il voulait préserver la pureté de la femme qui l'attirait vers la lumière pas à pas.

Mais tout ce qu'il voyait à présent que son entourage lui disait, c'était la peine qu'elle subissait chaque jour à cause de lui.

 _\- Oliver ?_ demanda John surpris du silence de l'archer.

 _\- Il faut que je la retrouve Digg. Je sais que ces temps-ci je n'ai pas été très présent malgré le battage médiatique autour de Lina. Il faut que je sois à ses côtés quoiqu'elle me cache. Je …_

 _\- Quoi ?_

L'archer allait sortir quelque chose d'évident mais préféra le garder pour lui. Pas de besoin d'en rajouter maintenant, il voulait juste être près d'elle.

 _\- Regardons dans l'ordinateur et…_

 _\- J'ai été voir mon ex-femme à l'A.R.G.U.S. Je sais où est Felicity mais le reste je n'ai pas voulu le savoir. Felicity nous dira tout quand elle voudra en parler._

 _\- Où est-elle John ? »_

Une fois la destination en main, Oliver prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour le voyage à Boston.

Miss Rochev croyait en un problème suite au scandale de Lina appuyé par Moira, Felicity avait déjà assuré ses propres arrières. John assurerait les patrouilles avec Sarah. Et Sarah n'en savait pas beaucoup, elle fit comme si elle était très inquiète pour l'informaticienne mais l'archer voyait bien que c'était un masque. Il se dit qu'il allait démêler ça à son retour.

* * *

Felicity venait de sortir de l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi. Les tests s'étaient révélés concluant donc elle resterait encore quatre jours à Boston, le grand jour étant demain.

Elle n'avait rencontré que le docteur ce qui l'avait rassuré pour aujourd'hui mais la confrontation se ferait le lendemain. Pour l'instant elle voulait juste regagner son hôtel et prendre des nouvelles de sa filleule, en essayant de ravaler ses larmes, sans succès.

Elle gagna sa chambre et en allumant la lampe de chevet, elle sursauta :

« _Oliver ! Mais tu es dingue ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… Non mais tu peux m'expliquer… Comment tu as su ?_ Babilla l'informaticienne stressée.

L'archer se tenait sur le lit son bagage au sol, l'air inquiet et en colère.

 _\- C'est ta mère qui te l'a dit ?! J'aurais dû m'en douter…_

 _\- Ma mère ne m'a rien dit et c'est ce qui m'a inquiété ainsi que Digg. Il faut qu'on parle Felicity._

 _\- Non!_

 _\- Comment ça non !_ s'emporta le jeune homme _. Tu pars sur un coup de tête dans une ville pour quelques jours sans en dire plus à John et moi, et en laissant Lina au manoir, alors désolé d'être inquiet !_

 _\- C'est une affaire privée Oliver, tu n'as pas le droit de…_

 _\- Ecoute je sais qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi mais je tiens à toi et si quelque chose te tracasse, j'aimerais que tu puisses le partager avec moi-même si c'est privé._

Felicity posa son sac dans le vestibule et se pinça le nez de la main d'agacement et d'abdication.

 _\- Je suis venue ici pour une raison qui n'appartient qu'à moi Mr je sais tout ! J'ai des choses à faire demain donc si tu veux bien te donner la peine de partir…_

 _\- Non !_ répondit le jeune homme amusé.

 _\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Oliver !_

 _\- Je le sais. Quoiqu'il arrive je reste ici, habitues toi à avoir un colocataire pendant ces prochains jours._

Le silence se fit, les deux amis se regardaient intensément.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas partir,_ dit Felicity.

 _\- Non en effet. Même si tu ne veux rien me dire, répondit l'archer de manière définitive._

 _\- Bon ben je te laisse regagner ta chambre j'ai une douche à prendre et il faut que je mange…_

 _\- Il n'y a plus de chambres disponibles et tout est complet donc… tu vas devoir me supporter…_

Felicity rougit fortement. Partager une chambre d'hôtel avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle aurait bien voulu que les circonstances soient différentes… Elle reprit ses esprits :

 _\- Bienvenue colocataire ! Euh j'appelle au manoir pour avoir des nouvelles de Lina, et je vais filer sous la douche. Tu n'as qu'à…euh… ben déballe tes affaires !_

Oliver acquiesça et sourit. Enfin il se retrouvait seul avec elle. Il était tenté de fouiller dans les affaires de son amie mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'l respecte sa vie privée. Il espérait avoir des indices.

Le jeune homme téléphona à John pour lui dire qu'il restait ainsi qu'à Sarah qui était furieuse :

 _\- Je croyais que tu voulais voir si elle allait bien, pas partager une chambre avec elle pendant quelques jours !_

 _\- Sarah ! Felicity est mon amie et elle est partie pour une bonne raison je ne veux pas la laisser…_

 _\- Tu sais quoi, ok ! prend soin d'elle et dès que tu reviens, on va devoir discuter._

La jeune femme raccrocha et Oliver se sentit frustré. Sarah ne comprenait pas qu'il prenne du temps pour l'informaticienne et ça le rendait dingue. Il se mit en tête de sortir des affaires propres pour aller diner avec son amie, cette dernière sortant de la salle de bain dans un jean moulant et un top noir.

Il s'arrêta pour la contempler jusqu'à ce que…

 _\- Pourquoi tu as un pansement sur le bras ?_ demanda-t-il paniqué. _Tu es malade ? Tu as été dans un hôpital ? Ne me dis pas que…_

Felicity remarqua le pansement. Elle croyait l'avoir enlevé avant la douche et se mit en colère.

 _\- C'est rien ok ! ça ne te regarde pas !_

 _\- Oliver s'approcha d'elle en voulant lui mettre la main sur l'épaule mais elle se détourna vite. Il eut le temps de lui attraper le bras et de la faire pivoter vers lui._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que c'est rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Felicity ?! Dis le moi ou je fais faire des recherches à Digg…_

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas ?! Mais lâche-moi !_ dit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

Oliver lâcha instantanément son amie. Il était soufflé d'avoir manqué de self control. Avec une voix plus douce, il lui demanda :

 _\- Felicity dis-moi la raison de ta venue ici et oui je suis sérieux pour John. Il s'inquiète autant que moi et ma mère m'a dit que tu me dirais tout quand tu seras prête._

L'informaticienne voulut protester mais elle savait qu'Oliver tiendrait sa promesse de chercher. Autant qu'il l'apprenne d'elle. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir sur le lit et en fit autant. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

 _\- Je suis ici pour ma fille. »_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews et plus particulièrement les guests auxquels j'aimerais répondre, dommage que le site ne le permette: whitangel, ally84 et les autres anonymes. C'est grâce à vous tous que je suis motivée à chaque fois.**

 **Bonne lecture et bon weekend :D**

* * *

 _\- Je suis ici pour ma fille._

Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Oliver crut avoir mal entendu mais quand il regarda attentivement son amie, il comprit que non.

 _\- Ta fille ? Tu…euh…tu as une fille ? Mais …_

Felicity hésitait à aller plus loin vu la tête d'Oliver. Elle posa sa main sur son bras :

 _\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Quelque chose de plus fort ? Je peux t'accompagner si…_

 _\- Explique moi Felicity_ , lâcha l'archer dans un murmure, sa voix étranglée par l'émotion.

 _\- Ok,_ dit-elle en soufflant, stressée. _Lors de ma dernière année d'université au MIT, j'étais avec un homme s'appelant Cooper Sheldon. Cooper était ambitieux et stupide. Il s'est fait arrêter pour avoir pirater une agence fédérale avec moi mais il a pris l'entière responsabilité. Et…_

La jeune femme marqua une pause. Oliver lui tint la main :

 _\- Continue s'il te plait Felicity._

 _\- Il s'est suicidé quelques jours avant son procès,_ dit-elle en ayant une larme qui commençait à couler le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya.

 _\- Je suis désolé pour toi._

 _-Que veux-tu on ne pas changer le passé. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de cinq mois. Les docteurs m'ont dit que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse. J'avais presque fini mon année et Queen Consolidated m'avait approché...je…_ commença la jeune femme avant d'exploser en larmes _: je ne pouvais pas garder mon bébé, je n'avais pas encore de boulot et je ne voulais pas retourner à Vegas et devenir une simple serveuse comme ma mère. J'ai décidé d'accoucher sous X._

-Oliver essayait de digérer tout ça et de laisser le temps à l'informaticienne de s'expliquer. Il l'a regardé, elle avait l'air si fragile. La belle blonde repris :

 _-Ça a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie Oliver. J'ai vu sa petite frimousse quand elle est venue au monde mais ils l'ont emmené. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre. Et après j'ai vécu avec l'idée que j'avais fait ce qui était le mieux pour elle et je souhaitais qu'elle ait une famille digne de ce nom._

 _-Tu as eu raison. Quel âge a-t-elle ?_

 _\- 4 ans depuis trois mois._

 _-Mais pourquoi revenir ici Felicity ?_ demanda un Oliver vraiment étonné que son amie parle de ce secret maintenant.

La jeune femme se leva et alla chercher l'enveloppe kraft qu'elle avait reçu il y a quelques jours et la tendit à l'archer. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une photo d'une jolie fillette dans les âges de la fille de Felicity qui lui ressemblait avec ses belles boucles blondes. Il vit une lettre d'hôpital, un certificat de naissance, ainsi qu'un mot imprimé qui disait **:** _ **Au lieu de vous coller à Mr Queen vous feriez mieux de partir et de prendre soin de votre fille ou je donnerais tout ça à la presse.**_

Oliver trouva ce contenu abject, la colère commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Felicity avait vu le visage du jeune homme changer. Il se leva les poings fermés et se mit à prendre la lampe et à la jeter à travers la pièce de rage sous les suppliques de l'informaticienne en larmes.

Lorsqu'il la vit s'accroupir de peur en larmes contre le mur, il réalisa son geste et s'arrêta immédiatement. Il s'accroupit délicatement à côté d'elle.

 _\- Je suis désolé de ce que je viens de faire, mais ça me met en colère ! C'est tellement injuste qu'on te fasse ça_ , dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Felicity se laissa aller dans les bras de l'archer. C'était si bon de pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Elle se sentait tellement protégé à ce moment-là.

Une fois la jeune femme dans ses bras, le jeune homme fut immédiatement calmé. C'est fou ce que cette femme avait comme emprise sur lui, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son être. Il la laissa se vider de sa peur et son chagrin. Elle avait tellement pris sur elle, il était soulagé qu'elle ait quelqu'un à qui se confier.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'informaticienne reprit ses explications :

 _\- La lettre de l'hôpital était destinée aux parents adoptifs de ma fille. Elle est atteinte d'une leucémie et a besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse._

Oliver recevait la nouvelle avec précaution. Après tout quelqu'un voulait nuire à Felicity :

 _\- Tu es certaine que cette fillette est ta fille ?_

 _\- Oui Oliver. Après avoir reçu tout ça j'ai hacker tous les fichiers possibles et c'est vraiment elle. Et le diagnostic est réel,_ dit-elle en versant une autre larme. _Et comme je suis sa mère il y avait de fortes chances que je sois compatible pour un don donc…_

 _-Tu as contacté l'hôpital pour faire les tests,_ finit Oliver comprenant désormais l'enjeu de ce voyage.

 _\- Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec le médecin et il m'a dit que je suis compatible. Il m'a fait d'autres tests pour le don demain en fin de matinée. Je lui ai dit que j'étais la mère de Victoria._

 _\- Victoria ? C'est un très beau prénom_ , dit Oliver en souriant et regardant la photo de la petite blondinette.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit la jeune femme en souriant et effleurant des doigts la photo que tenait l'archer.

Oliver se redressa et tendit la main à l'informaticienne.

 _\- Tu as une idée de l'identité de la personne qui t'a envoyé ça ?_

 _\- Surement la même personne que l'histoire de Lina. Ta mère m'a vu pleuré en rentrant le soir du jour où j'ai reçu ça. Je lui ai tout raconté et elle m'a dit qu'elle mettait son personnel sur l'affaire. Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?_

 _\- Aussi incroyable que ce soit, ma mère a toujours adoré garder des secrets._

Les deux amis rigolèrent. Puis Oliver posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire de crime, avec un léger sourire et l'air rassurant :

 _\- On trouvera qui est à l'origine de tout ça je t'en fais la promesse. Ça ne serait que de moi, elle aurait déjà une flèche en plein cœur…_

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Je sais j'ai fait la promesse d'honorer la mémoire de Tommy en ne tuant plus grâce à toi mais je ne veux pas qu'on touche à toi ça m'ait insupportable._

Felicity se trouva déstabilisée par cette confession. Cet homme était vraiment tout ce qu'elle désirait avoir dans sa vie. Elle se sentait si chanceuse de l'avoir rencontré. Elle voulut le remercier mais l'archer la stoppa dans son élan :

 _\- Il se fait tard et je pourrais manger n'importe quoi, donc Miss Smoak pour votre dernier repas digne de ce nom avant demain soir car je suppose que c'est une chirurgie importante, je vais t'emmener diner dans une bon restaurant._

 _\- Ne m'en veux pas mais ça ne me tente pas un grand restaurant,_ répondit-elle mais se rattrapa en voyant la déception de l'archer : _un Big Belly burger dans un endroit sympa ça me va._

 _\- Adjugé ! »_

* * *

Une fois le Big Belly burger trouvé, à la plus grande surprise d'Oliver et la joie de Felicity, les deux amis se posèrent dans un parc très agréable.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux sur leur passé, leur goûts musicaux et j'en passe. Oliver était content de ce moment avec la jeune femme.

De retour à l'hôtel, Oliver et Felicity se préparaient pour dormir et le moins qu'on puisse dire, la jeune femme était nerveuse ce que l'archer vit immédiatement.

« _Je vais dormir sur le sol, je veux que tu passes une bonne nuit Felicity, demain et les autres jours vont être durs_ , dit le jeune homme en souriant.

 _\- Ecoute, après tout on est adulte et amis alors partager un lit ne devrait pas être si gênant entre nous deux,_ dit l'informaticienne avant de rougir : _par contre à une seule condition !_

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux._

 _\- Remets un t-shirt s'il te plait_! finit-elle par sortir embarrassée ce qui fit rire Oliver qui mit un t-shirt de suite.

 _\- Tu es si mignonne quand tu es gênée^^dit l'archer en prenant place dans le lit en même temps qu'elle_. Cette remarque lui ayant valu une tape sur le bras. _OH !_ répliqua-t-il en rigolant _. Tu es une vraie brute en fait !_

 _\- Ahah très drôle !_ dit-elle en retapant son oreiller.

Après être installée correctement, Felicity regardait Oliver qui fermer les yeux mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Elle souriait. Elle qui pensait se retrouver seule ici.

 _\- Merci pour tout Oliver,_ lui dit-elle d'une voix très douce. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et contempla son amie.

Elle était si belle avec le peu de lumière qui se reflétait sur sa peau laiteuse et ses boucles blondes. La réponse lui vint si naturellement que ça le surprit :

 _\- Je suis prêt à tout pour toi Felicity »._

Cette réponse toucha la jeune femme. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

Les deux amis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent près au même moment ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est Oliver qui se réveilla avant le réveil ou plutôt fut réveillé par quelque chose qui était sur lui.

Il mit deux secondes pour comprendre que c'était Felicity qui était étalée le long de son corps, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de l'archer, son corps collé contre le tien et leurs jambes entremêlées.

Il voulait s'extraire de cette position mais plus il essayait, plus la belle blonde bougeait contre lui ce qui lui faisait monter un désir incroyable mais gênant à cet instant. Le jeune homme essaya de penser à des choses monstrueuses pour faire baisser ce désir mais rien n'y faisait.

L'archer regarda l'heure et vit qu'il restait au moins une heure avant la sonnerie donc il essaya de rester stoïque. Le problème c'est l'informaticienne frottait sa jambe à un endroit très inapproprié et il ne tint plus.

Le jeune homme fit basculer leur deux corps et il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Felicity ouvrit les yeux sur le moment embrumés avec un grand sourire et vu ce qu'elle sentait elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« _Oliver mais qu'est-ce que tu…_ ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant aussitôt face au regard de braise de l'archer.

Le jeune homme se laissa emporter par sa soif de désir et embrassa la jeune femme qui resta tranquille deux secondes avant de répondre à ce baiser fougueux. Ils avaient l'impression de se découvrir pour la première fois du regard. Leurs sentiments trop longtemps retenus s'exprimèrent.

Felicity n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi fort la consumer pendant qu'Oliver la couvrait de baiser sur tout son corps nu (Oliver lui ayant pratiquement arraché son débardeur et sa petite culotte, lui s'étant débarrasser de ses affaires également). Les caresses de l'archer étaient si douces et sauvages à la fois, elle eut l'impression qu'une vague de désir déferlait lorsque le jeune homme caressa son intimité de ses doigts.

Elle griffa le dos du jeune homme en gémissant son prénom lorsque son premier orgasme la submergea.

Entendre la jeune femme ne lui suffit pas, Oliver gémit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'informaticienne caressant son membre dur et sensible. Elle faisait des gestes de sa main à la fois lents et vifs, comme il aimait et il l'arrêta dans son élan quand il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

Felicity comprit cela et ne demandait qu'à l'accueillir tout entier en elle. Elle lui lança un regard auquel il répondit par un baiser et la pénétra lentement par des petits va et vient.

L'archer voulait y aller en douceur et l'étroitesse de la jeune femme au début le poussa à continuer de la sorte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser l'informaticienne dans le cou, sur la bouche, les épaules tout en continuant ses va et vient. Mais apparemment Felicity en voulait plus lorsqu'il l'entendit lui ordonner dans un soupir de désir :

 _\- Oliver, plus fort !_

Et là il ne se contrôla plus et se mit à pénétrer la jeune femme plus profondément et vite. Felicity lui griffait le dos mais il s'en moquait, les gémissements qu'elle émettait lui suffisait à continuer et sentait le désir monter.

Lorsque Felicity ordonna à Oliver d'y aller plus fort, elle qui aime dominer, se laissa gagner par le désir et souhaitait juste sentir cet homme le plus profondément possible en elle. A chaque mouvement, le désir s'amplifiait à lui en faire presque mal et Oliver buta à l'endroit précis qui déclenchait du plaisir sans égal à l'informaticienne. Elle l'encouragea à continuer à cet endroit précis et se mit à hurler au bout de trois va et vient pleins de passion tellement ce deuxième orgasme emportait tout ce qu'elle avait connu avant lui.

L'archer sentant qu'il menait Felicity à l'orgasme, gémit le prénom de la jeune femme avant de ressentir son orgasme et de se répandre en elle, essayant de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids.

Une fois ses esprits reprit, Oliver se retira de la jeune femme, se mit sur le côté attirant Felicity contre lui tout en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentaient le besoin de parler à ce moment précis. Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que le réveil se mette à sonner.

La jeune femme l'éteignit et se retourna vers Oliver avec un regard tout à coup changé, rempli de culpabilité et de dureté avant de se lever.

 _\- Felicity, je…_

 _\- N'en parlons plus Oliver. On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça à Sarah._

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas être en retard. C'est un jour très important,_ le coupa-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire avant de foncer sous la douche.

Sentir l'eau coulant sur son corps, la nettoyant de ce qu'elle venait de faire était bienvenu. Felicity colla son dos contre le carrelage d'une paroi de de la douche. Ses émotions jouaient aux montagnes ruses : d'un côté elle était plus que folle de bonheur d'avoir fait l'amour avec Oliver. Ce moment avait été plus qu'au-delà de ses fantasmes les plus secrets qu'elle se répétaient depuis leur rencontre.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amie Sarah, qui entretenait une relation avec l'archer en ce moment. Ils avaient un passif tellement important et elle se sentait sale d'avoir trahi son amie.

Oliver de son côté s'était levé (en remettant quelque chose de décent avant de prendre à son tour sa douche) et était en train de regarder le soleil se levait.

Il repensait à ce moment d'intimité extraordinaire avec Felicity et ne pensait pas qu'une femme pourrait le combler autant. Pourtant, il avait eu différentes expériences mais ce matin était quelque chose d'unique autant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel.

Son téléphone vibra et il vit des messages de Digg et le dernier de Sarah :

 _ **« Désolée de m'être emportée Ollie. J'ai hâte que tu rentres tu me manques – Sarah »**_

Il ne voulait absolument pas répondre à ce message maintenant. D'autant plus que Felicity sortait de la douche sans lui dire un mot et se contenta de lui montrait la douche du doigt.

Une fois un petit déjeuner avalé sans un mot, Oliver s'adressa à la jeune femme avant de quitter la chambre en lui barrant le passage de la porte.

 _\- Felicity, il faut qu'on parle…_

 _\- Oliver, pas maintenant…_

 _-Si !_ dit-il, agacé.

L'informaticienne leva ses mains en signe de reddition, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu d'avance et autant éclaircir les choses maintenant :

 _\- Ok tu veux parler de ce matin, alors d'accord ! On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça à Sarah ! C'est une terrible erreur !_

Oliver sentit comme si on l'écrasait avec un camion. Mais Felicity ne s'arrêta pas là :

 _\- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ça depuis qu'on se connait mais j'essaie d'accepter le fait que tu en aimes une autre, qui fait d'ailleurs une meilleure compagne que moi. J'ai eu le cœur tellement en miettes ces derniers temps, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas hésité à prendre ma filleule chez moi. Il faut oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et rester amis._

L'archer était soufflé par cette déclaration de sentiments. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses mais il savait que s'il le faisait il la perdrait à jamais.

 _\- Ok,_ répondit-il dans un souffle ému mais il ajouta avant qu'ils partent à l'hôpital : _mais je veux juste que tu saches que je n'oublierais jamais ce matin. Ja-mais. «_

* * *

Le trajet fut ponctué par des appels de Digg et Moira. La patrouille s'était bien passé à Starling, Digg avait amené trois délinquants au poste déguisé en Arrow.

L'ancien soldat sentait un malaise dans la voix d'Oliver mais celui-ci ne se confia pas donc il n'entra pas dans les détails. Il était juste soulagé que l'informaticienne aille mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Du côté de Moira Queen, pas de nouvelles au niveau du scandale autour de Lina ou de la lettre. Lina allait très bien, ce qui rassura la jeune femme, qui remercia la matriarche de sa bienveillance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Oliver et Felicity se trouvait dans le service où était attendu l'informaticienne. Une infirmière les conduisit dans une chambre où la belle blonde dû se changer et subit des test supplémentaires, l'archer étant prié d'attendre dehors.

Lorsque l'infirmière finit, il put rentrer et Felicity était dans le lit, en tenue d'hôpital avec un cathéter de posé sur le dos de la main gauche. La voir ainsi dans ce contexte l'inquiétait. Mais il remarqua que son amie était plus détendue envers lui. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui parla en premier :

 _« Ils m'ont posé ça pour tout à l'heure pour les calmants ! Encore heureux, il parait que ça fait un mal de chien ! Je n'aime pas les aiguilles mais…_ s'arrêta-t-elle en voyant le flot de paroles qui jaillissait de sa bouche. _Je suis désolée, je parle beaucoup quand je stresse._

 _\- Non c'est bon, c'est normal d'appréhender,_ répondit le jeune homme sur un ton rassurant.

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes et Felicity brisa de nouveau le silence.

 _-Ce qu'on a fait ce matin, je ne l'oublierais jamais moi non plus, mais aujourd'hui et les jours qui arrivent, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami, tu comprends ?_

 _-Tu as été claire ce matin et je respecte ton choix,_ dit Oliver malgré ce qu'il ressentait. Il appliqua un masque sur son visage. Felicity le sentit mais ne dit rien _. Je suis ton meilleur ami et on va traverser ça ensemble, ok ?_

 _\- Ok. Merci. »_

Une heure et demie d'attente plus tard, une infirmière avec des brancardiers vinrent chercher l'informaticienne. Vu le regard apeuré de la belle blonde, l'archer le tint la main jusqu'aux portes menant aux salles d'opération en lui répétant des mots rassurants.

* * *

Les heures s'écoulaient trop lentement au goût d'Oliver. Au bout d'un moment il alla chercher un café en demandant à l'infirmière de l'appeler sur son portable s'il y avait le moindre changement. Le jeune homme avait lu des choses sur cette intervention et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux éventuelles complications.

En revenant de la cafeteria, il attendait que l'infirmière revienne et vit un couple qui chahutait une autre infirmière. D'habitude, Oliver ne prenait pas par à la conversation mais lorsqu'il vit une tornade blonde arrivait droit sur ses parents, il resta figé : c'était Victoria et ses parents adoptifs.

La petite fille tirait sur le pantalon de son père :

 _« Papa, pourquoi tu es tout colère ?_

Le père s'arrêta et se mit à genoux devant la blondinette.

 _\- Papa est contrarié par quelque chose qu'a dit le médecin,_ répondit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années. _Ma puce, si tu prenais Oscar et que tu allais jouer dans la salle d'attente avec maman._

 _\- D'accord papa !_

La petite fille embrassa son père et fut emmenée dans la salle d'attente par sa mère, une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années également, d'apparence sophistiquée. Le père reprit sa conversation :

 _\- Une lettre anonyme nous a prévenus de l'identité du donneur qui est venu pour Victoria. Je veux en aucun cas que cette jeune femme s'approche de notre fille, est-ce que c'est clair !_

 _\- Monsieur, le don est anonyme, vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir une telle information…_

 _\- Peu importe ! Si cette femme ne parle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à notre enfant, je poursuis cet hôpital ! »_

Devant le ton agressif du père, Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Chers lecteurs, voilà le septième chapitre.**

 **Je remercie pour tous vos beaux commentaires et je dois vous dire que j'ai été tellement inspirée que j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux tellement il était long !Lol**

 **Donc si celui-ci vous plait je vous poste la suite demain.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

Le jeune homme s'avança vers l'infirmière et le père :

 _« Excusez-moi mais cette femme ne fait que son travail, elle mérite le respect de chacun sans vouloir vous offenser._

 _\- Cela ne vous regarde pas vous_ ! lança le père à l'archer d'un air hautain.

 _\- Au contraire voyez-vous car la personne qui fait don de sa moelle osseuse à votre fille est une amie très chère et elle a également reçu une lettre anonyme_. _Sans cette lettre, le don ne serait pas d'actualité._

Le quarantenaire ne répliqua pas et lança un regard suffisant à Oliver, qui continua malgré le silence du père de la fillette.

 _\- Felicity Smoak est la femme la plus douce, gentille et intelligente que j'ai rencontrée. Elle m'a dit hier que la seule chose qu'elle espérait, était d'avoir donné la chance à sa fille d'avoir une vraie famille, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire à sa naissance. Alors, ok vous ne voulez pas qu'elle approche Victoria mais respectez ce qu'elle vient de faire et son souhait le plus cher."_

Le père retourna auprès de sa femme qui regardait Oliver avec un regard compatissant. Apparemment elle avait entendu leur conversation.

Le jeune homme resta dans le couloir en voulant pas créer de problèmes supplémentaires. Il était surtout en colère que des gens ayant l'air si bien installés dans leur vie, soient capables de penser de telles horreurs d'une personne aussi formidable que l'informaticienne.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps après car une infirmière vint le chercher.

« _Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- L'intervention s'est bien passée. Nous venons de remonter votre amie dans sa chambre. Elle s'est rendormie mais vous pouvez rester avec elle._

 _\- Merci Madame._

Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la chambre, après avoir passé un coup de fil à Digg et sa mère, il retrouvait la belle blonde qui dormait profondément. Même affublée d'une tenue d'hôpital il la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique.

Il s'assit sur la chaise près d'elle et repensait à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec le père, la vision de la petite Victoria. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'île avec Samantha qu'il avait mise enceinte. Et si elle n'avait pas perdu le bébé ? Aurait-il assumé cette paternité ? Aurait-il été un bon père ?

Oliver prit la main de Felicity et était admiratif du courage dont elle avait fait preuve concernant son accouchement sous X. Et pour l'avoir vu veiller sur Lina, il était certains qu'elle ferait une maman formidable, même si ce n'était pas avec Victoria.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme était en train de faire des mouvements circulaires sur le dos de la main de l'informaticienne qui ouvrit les yeux.

 _\- Hey, te revoilà,_ dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

 _\- Salut,_ répondit la jeune femme.

 _\- L'opération s'est bien passée. Tu n'as pas mal ?_

 _-Non pour l'instant les calmants font un merveilleux travail, d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, tu sais un peu comme Alice dans Alice aux pays des merveilles mais sans l'affreux chat et…_

 _\- OK Felicity, en effet les calmants agissent bien même trop bien. J'ai appelé Digg et ma mère pour leur dire que tout s'était bien passé. Ils t'embrassent._

La jeune femme le regarda et sorti aussitôt :

 _\- Tu penses que je vais pouvoir manger bientôt, je pourrais avaler un mammouth !_

L'archer rigola.

 _\- On va y aller mollo ok ? Repose toi et des que c'est possible, tu feras un super repas. »_

* * *

Le lendemain, l'archer arriva tôt à l'hôpital après une nuit très courte. Apparemment dormir seul l'avait contrarié. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Felicity et Sarah. Son esprit était très embrouillé concernant ses sentiments envers les deux jeunes femmes.

Les choses avaient tellement changées depuis le naufrage. Fini le playboy arrogant et minable. Lui qui voulait maintenir cette illusion quand il était revenu. Mais la seule chose qu'il souhaitait maintenant, malgré sa vie de justicier, était de faire grandir son entreprise et se poser sentimentalement.

Il doutait que Sarah puisse construire un avenir solide avec lui. Entre le naufrage, sa formation à la Ligue, son passé à lui, il avait l'impression que cette relation aurait dû rester dans le passé. L'archer aimait Sarah, appréciait sa force de caractère, son soutien mais la matinée d'hier avec l'informaticienne lui revenait en tête.

Il éprouvait des sentiments très forts envers la belle blonde. La matinée d'hier en était l'expression mais était-il prêt à laisser Felicity entrait complétement dans sa vie ? La jeune femme avait sacrifié tant de choses pour venir à Starling City et se construire un futur, il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air.

De plus, depuis quelques semaines, la presse et maintenant un maitre chanteur s'en prenait à elle à cause de lui. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et se dit qu'il mettrait ses sentiments au clair en revenant à Starling. L'important maintenant était d'être présent pour son amie et de faire plus de recherches sur l'auteur du scandale de la presse et des lettres.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le service ce matin avec un bon café (pour Felicity) et des croissants, l'archer fut interpelé par la mère adoptive de Victoria.

 _« Excusez-moi, j'aurais voulu parler avec vous si c'était possible_ , demandait la quarantenaire d'une voix douce et fragile. O _H vous voulez peut être apporté le petit déjeuner à votre amie…_

 _\- Je vais d'abord aller déposer le petit déjeuner à Felicity mais on peut se voir dans une demi-heure à la cafétéria si vous le souhaitez._

 _\- Merci Mr._

 _\- Appelez-moi Oliver…Mme… ?_

 _\- Mme Rollins,_ dit-elle en souriant. _»_

\- Oliver se demandait pourquoi cette femme voulait lui parler mais il décida de ne pas en parler à l'informaticienne tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il retourne.

* * *

Comme prévu, une demi-heure plus tard, Oliver se rendit à l'endroit de l'entrevue, prétextant devoir appeler un client important qui n'avait pas voulu traiter avec sa mère en son absence. Mme Rollins était assise autour d'une des nombreuses tables vers le patio.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui souria et lui serra la main avant qu'il ne s'assoit.

 _« Merci d'être venu me voir Oliver._

 _\- Honnêtement, je le fais aussi pour une raison mais je voulais entendre la vôtre,_ répondit l'archer d'un ton ferme et poli.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser de l'attitude de mon mari hier. On s'est tellement battu pour adopter que cette lettre l'a effrayé._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- On a adopté Victoria dès sa naissance. On a toujours été ses uniques parents et savoir que sa mère biologique fasse ce don nous pose question. On a peur qu'elle veuille nous reprendre Vicky._

Oliver lui répondit immédiatement.

 _\- Je vais vous soulager mais Felicity n'a pas l'intention de reprendre sa fille, enfin votre fille. Désolé c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à ce genre de situation. Elle est venue avant tout pour le don et on repart dans trois jours maximum._

La mère soupira de joie de soulagement.

 _\- J'espère que vous ne nous trouvez pas horrible. Vous comprenez…_

 _\- Vous protégez votre fille c'est tout à fait compréhensible_ , répondit l'archer avec un sourire. _D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Elle a reçu la moelle osseuse, pour l'instant les résultats sont encourageants. Nous serons fixés dans 48 h._

 _\- Bien._

Le silence s'installa brièvement avant que Mme Rollins reprenne timidement :

 _\- Comment va votre amie ?_

 _\- Elle se remet bien merci._

 _\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?_

 _-Allez-y._

 _\- Parlez-moi d'elle. Je sais que c'est inapproprié mais si un jour notre fille pose des questions j'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi d'en parler, vous devriez peut-être la rencontrer…_

 _\- Oliver, je…non… ça serait trop dur._

Oliver avait peur d'outrepassé les limites de la vie privée de l'informaticienne mais il sentait que le débat s'arrêterait vite s'il ne le faisait pas.

 _\- Je veux bien le faire mais je vous dis le minimum. Felicity essaie préserver sa vie privée._

 _\- Je comprends._

L'archer ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il y avait tellement de choses à dire sur Felicity. Il montra une photo de Felicity, John et lui à leur retour de l'île.

 _\- C'est une jeune femme très douée en informatique et a étudié au MIT. Elle parle beaucoup quand elle est nerveuse. Elle adore chanter. C'est une femme avec un grand cœur. Je sais que tout vous amène à penser le contraire mais cette femme me rend meilleure chaque jour._

 _\- Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné Vicky alors ?_

 _\- Ce sont des raisons qui lui appartiennent dont elle m'a parlé hier et je sais que vous l'avez entendu parler à votre mari. Felicity a tout fait pour ne pas interférer dans la vie de Victoria et espère que vous lui apporter le meilleur aujourd'hui. Est-ce que votre fille est heureuse ?_

 _\- Oui et j'espère tellement la voir grandir, pourvu que don de moelle marche._

 _\- Je ne vous souhaite que le meilleur._

Oliver commençait à se détendre. Mme Rollins était très gentille et devait être une mère extraordinaire.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir parlé Oliver mais vous vouliez me demander quelque chose vous aussi ?_

 _\- Oui, excusez-moi, ça a été des jours intenses. Felicity a aussi reçu une lettre anonyme. J'aurais voulu voir la vôtre si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

* * *

Oliver se dirigeai vers la chambre de la belle blonde. Le contenu de la lettre des Rollins lui poser question.

C'était aussi une enveloppe kraft avec le certificat de naissance de Victoria, mais aussi contenant la photocopie de la carte d'identité de Felicity ainsi que la une du journal avec lui et Lina.

Un mot était aussi glissé à l'intérieur.

« **Cette femme est la mère biologique de Victoria et est en chemin pour vous la reprendre. Ses apparences de petite blonde gentille ne sont qu'une façade** »

Qui pouvait en avoir à ce point contre Felicity ? L'archer ne voulait pas lui en parler mais il le ferait dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Starling.

* * *

Le dernier jour qu'elle passait à l'hôpital et du coup à Boston, Felicity se sentait triste. Elle espérait que sa fille s'en sorte mais était malade de savoir qu'elles étaient en même temps dans l'hôpital sans pouvoir se voir.

Oliver voyait que la jeune femme était triste mais faisait tout pour que ce séjour se passe le plus rapidement possible.

Ils étaient en train de regarder les nouvelles de Starling et les prouesses d'Arrow, Oliver la faisant rire en ronchonnant que son costume n'allait plus lui aller à son retour lorsque le médecin arriva :

 _« Miss Smoak, j'ai vu votre état avec les infirmières ce matin, il n'y a pas de contre-indications à votre sortie dès ce matin, en plus je vois que votre ami est là pour vous raccompagnez. Avez-vous des questions concernant votre suivi médical ?_

 _\- Non docteur, par contre je voulais savoir comment se porter la petite Victoria._

 _\- Felicity je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire cela je suis désolé mais cela est confidentiel._

L'informaticienne baissa la tête, déçue de la réponse mais Oliver lui prit la main.

 _\- Merci quand même Docteur._

 _\- Prenez soin de vous Miss Smoak et bon retour à Starling City._

Les amis restèrent silencieux un moment. Ce fut Oliver qui parla le premier.

 _\- Ecoute, je vais appeler ma mère et John pour les informer de notre retour. Et si tu t'habillais et ramasser tes affaires pendant ce temps ?_

La belle blonde hocha la tête et commença à se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Oliver se dépêcha de faire ce qu'il avait en tête pour au moins donner une dernière chance à Felicity. Evidemment qu'il n'allait appeler personne.

La jeune femme était prête depuis un bon moment quand Oliver revint avec un fauteuil roulant (protocole américain) pour escorter son amie jusqu'à la sortie.

 _\- Bon sang Oliver, ta mère et Digg ne sont pas des pipelettes au téléphone_! dit-elle, agacée. _Il y a un problème ? Un problème avec Lina ?_

Oliver commençait à la pousser dans son fauteuil, bagages et prescriptions en main. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne minute que l'informaticienne se doutait que quelque chose se tramer.

 _\- Oliver Jonas Queen, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas déjà sortis d'ici ?!_

 _\- En fait on va juste faire un détour par le scanner, simple précaution._

Felicity allait demander à l'archer ce qu'il lui prenait lorsqu'il arrêta son fauteuil devant une porte munie d'une fenêtre et se baissa à sa hauteur.

 _\- J'ai fait un peu de charme aux infirmières et j'ai réussi à savoir que Victoria passait un scanner de contrôle tout de suite, sans ses parents et je me suis dit que tu voulais l'entre apercevoir avant de partir._

La jeune femme était muette de surprise. Puis après un moment fixa Oliver.

 _\- Elle est vraiment là ?_ demanda-t-elle avec la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

L'archer alla voir à la petite fenêtre et lui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse se lever et voir la fillette.

Lorsque Felicity regarda par la petite fenêtre, son cœur s'emplit d'une immense joie : Victoria avait l'air d'être en grande forme et s'amusait avec une infirmière et son doudou en attendant de passer l'examen.

 _\- Elle est si belle,_ dit-elle en versant une larme.

 _\- J'ai eu accès à son dossier, et le don que tu as fait est en train de lui sauver la vie. »_

Elle voyait sa fille souriante et cela la combla de bonheur autant que ça la tirailler au cœur de l'avoir abandonné. Elle préféra ne rien dire à Oliver, se rassit dans le fauteuil en le remerciant.

* * *

Ce fut en fin de soirée qu'Oliver et Felicity atterrirent à Starling avec un temps plus qu'horrible, rien de tel pour vous encourager à rentrer !

La première chose que fit la jeune femme fut de prendre Lina dans ses bras, bien qu'elle fût endormie dans son berceau et murmura :

 _« Coucou princesse, c'est tata Felicity ! Oh mon cœur tu m'as vraiment manqué !_ dit-elle en berçant la petite dans ses bras, pendant que Moira la rejoignait.

 _\- Felicity, comment allez-vous ma chère ?_

 _\- Bien merci. Désolé, il fallait absolument que je vois cette petite tête._

 _\- Ne vous excusez pas._

Les deux femmes parlèrent de Lina et de Bethany sa maman, essentiellement. Moira ne voulait pas brusquer l'informaticienne à propos de son voyage. Cela pouvait bien attendre un autre jour.

Moira s'éclipsa, préférant laisser Felicity et Lina se retrouver. Elle tomba dans le salon sur Oliver qu'elle serra dans ses bras :

 _\- Chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Ça va maman, je suis un peu fatigué du voyage. Je vais monter me coucher._

 _\- Ok Oliver. Repose-toi bien. On parlera affaires demain_ , » commença à dire Moira qui voyait déjà son fils prendre les escaliers en levant la main en signe d'approbation.

La matriarche sentait que ce voyage n'avait pas été intense uniquement pour Felicity. Son fils avait l'air dans ses pensées. Elle partit dans l'idée d'en savoir plus les jours suivants.

Lorsqu'Oliver passa devant la chambre de l'informaticienne, il ne put s'empêcher de s'y arrêter un instant. La porte était entrebâillée et il entendit la douce voix de Felicity s'élever.

C'était tellement apaisant d'entendre seulement le son de sa voix, pensait-il. Il savait que le prénom de cette femme signifiait le bonheur, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que retrouver son propre bonheur passerait par elle. Ce voyage à Boston, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Les choses ne pouvaient pas restées ainsi, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision concernant sa vie sentimentale et son futur.

Il regagna sa chambre et lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, Sarah l'attendait complétement nue sur les draps en satin.

« _Sarah ! Sarah_ , chuchota-t-il la deuxième fois. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Comment as-tu su que j'étais revenu ?!_

Sarah lui souriait :

 _\- Ollie, je crois t'avoir démontré les talents que j'ai appris dans la Ligue. Et j'avais envie de t'en montrer d'autres ce soir,_ dit-elle en se levant pour embrasser l'archer d'un baiser enflammé _. Tu m'as manqué Oliver._

 _\- Moi aussi,"_ répondit-il, surpris de mentir avec autant de facilité.

Sarah parcourut avec envie de ses yeux, le corps du jeune homme et lui enleva la serviette accrochée à sa taille. Puis elle le fit monter sur le lit avant de le chevaucher. Pour ces deux-là, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Suite à vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir hier et ce matin, je vous publie la suite comme promis.**

 **Un grand merci à vous et un petit mot à une guest prénommée Marine : merci pour ton message que j'ai lu attentivement et contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la façon dont le chapitre a été écrit pour Felicity va répondre à tes questions que j'ai bien noté :D**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience car j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne journée :D**

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver se leva avec regret mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête du côté où s'était endormie Sarah, il fut soulagé de ne pas la trouver. Il soupira : elle avait dû partir tôt comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas s'attarder au lit, ni dans leur relation en général se disait-il. Il aurait dû résister hier à la tentation mais Sarah a toujours su comment le faire céder à ses pulsions. Que ce soit avec Laurel, ou…

Felicity. Il avait fait l'amour à Felicity et après s'être dit de vouloir éclaircir les choses avec elle, il couche avec Sarah. Il était vraiment un connard de faire ça à deux des femmes qui tenaient une place importante de sa vie.

C'est donc un peu l'air contrarié qu'il se rendit à la cuisine où il trouva Moira, Raïssa en pleine discussion avec Felicity qui portait Lina dans ses bras, John parlant avec … Sarah qui se dirigea vers lui en l'embrassant langoureusement.

 _« Salut bel étranger,_ lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 _\- Salut,_ répondit-il gêné avant de chercher des yeux une Felicity essayant de préserver la dignité qui lui rester, avant de se remettre à parler avec la gouvernante.

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes jeunes mais il y a un bébé dans cette cuisine je vous le rappelle,_ dit Moira surprise de l'inconvenance de Sarah.

 _\- Excusez-moi Mme Queen mais Oliver m'a manqué._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave tant que tout le monde se tient devant cette magnifique petite fille,_ dit Moira en s'avançant et prenant la main de Lina et la faisant rire.

Oliver sentit le regard de Sarah se voiler de colère ou autre chose seulement en une fraction de seconde.

 _\- Ça va_ ? lui dit-il doucement.

 _\- Oui la nuit a été longue et tu en es le seul responsable_ , lui répondit-elle d'une voix salace juste assez pour que ça parvienne aux oreilles de l'informaticienne, dont le sourire tomba _. J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma sœur mais on se voit ce soir ?!_ demanda Sarah à Oliver.

L'archer hocha par l'affirmatif de la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait car sa mère l'approcha :

 _-Il faut que tu viennes dans mon bureau, Felicity vous aussi. Il faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Starling depuis votre départ._

L'informaticienne donna Lina à la gouvernante puis suivit le mouvement, prenant soin de ne pas se retrouver à côté d'Oliver.

Moira leur avait dit que la presse semblait s'être calmé à propos de Lina. Ils avaient pu le constater hier soir car il n'y avait pas foule devant le manoir. Elle leur dit aussi que son personnel avaient beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'auteur de ce chaos médiatique. Ils travaillaient sur une piste mais attendait d'avoir plus de précision pour dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient.

Oliver ne cacha pas sa frustration. Le manque d'efficacité commençait à l'énerver. Il espérait traquer cette personne au repère, y compris l'auteur des lettres anonymes. Felicity fut silencieuse durant tout l'entretien, sauf pour évoquer son congé maladie d'une semaine du fait du don de moelle.

Lorsque le jeune homme voulut lui parler, l'informaticienne s'empressa de dire vouloir se reposer dans sa chambre avant d'aller balader Lina et partit sans croiser son regard, devant une Moira médusée.

 _\- Chéri, je peux te demander ce qu'il se passe entre Felicity et toi ? Elle a l'air contrarié._

 _\- Maman avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, je ne veux pas en parler._

 _\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à…_

 _\- Maman !_ coupa Oliver en colère.

 _\- Ok ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame entre vous deux mais si c'est sentimental, ne la fait pas souffrir. Cette jeune femme a vécu assez d'épreuves ces dernières semaines. »_

Le jeune homme acquiesça, embrassa sa mère avant de partir à Queen Consolidated pour une longue, et morne journée.

* * *

Et effectivement pour lui, la journée se passa assez mal. Entre les réunions sans fin, la paperasse qui s'était accumulée et enfin une Isabel Rochev plus que collante et les messages adressés à l'informaticienne laissés sans réponses, il crût que l'ancien meurtrier en lui aller prendre les commandes.

De plus, voir le bureau de Felicity occupé par une intérimaire incompétente le faisait voir rouge, à tel point qu'il la fit pleurer devant un John plus que surpris en milieu d'après-midi. Lorsque la jeune femme partit aux toilettes, John alla parler à son ami :

 _« Putain tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ?!_

 _\- Quoi ?!_ répondit l'archer sur un ton assassin, qui fit rapprocher John.

 _\- Tu as les patrouilles pour te défouler, si quelque chose t'agace, parle-moi ou passe tes nerfs sur des mannequins au repère !_

Oliver passa sa main sur son visage.

 _\- Désolé mais ça me rend dingue, il y a tellement de choses à faire et cette femme ne comprend rien, ça me gonfle ! Si Felicity était là…_

 _\- Felicity revient la semaine prochaine alors détend toi et ne te venge pas sur la petite._

 _\- Oui tu as raison,_ lâcha le jeune homme avec un petit sourire _. Des nouvelles de la presse ou des lettres ? Tu as analysé celle de Boston ?_

 _\- Il y avait de l'ADN sur le dos du timbre, on aura la réponse sous peu, mais c'était un relevé très partiel. Je ne te garantis rien._

 _\- Ok. On regardera ça au repère avec Felicity et Sarah ce soir._

 _\- Felicity ne viendra pas, elle préfère passer un peu de temps avec Lina »_ , dit Digg en regardant bien Oliver qui n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception.

L'archer regarda son téléphone et toujours rien de la belle blonde. John dû s'absenter pour un problème dans un autre étage. Le jeune homme ne cessait de repenser à ce matin, et se sentait mal que Felicity soit blessée par le fait qu'il soit avec Sarah. Ça lui faisait penser à ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie lorsque l'informaticienne avait surpris Isabel quittait sa suite à moitié habillée.

Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir Felicity mais ses sentiments pour elle grandissaient et lui faisaient peur. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle ce soir, tranquillement, sans questionnement perpétuel. Il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais il avait besoin de cette soirée pour voir quelle direction prendre.

* * *

Après avoir informé John de ses plans, le jeune homme rentra en début de soirée avec une bonne bouteille de vin rouge, celui qu'il devait toujours à Felicity depuis leurs premiers échanges.

Sa mère était partit en voyage pour une soirée de charité à New York, sa sœur n'était pas là (encore avec petit ami). Le moment était parfait. Il trouva l'informaticienne dans la cuisine en train de bercer une Lina mécontente et impatiente d'avoir son biberon.

 _« Salut._

 _\- Ah salut Oliver_ , dit la jeune femme, l'air un peu surpris et surtout fatiguée de porter sa filleule, ce que le jeune homme remarqua.

Il laissa la bouteille sur la table et s'approcha pour prendre Lina et la bercer.

 _\- Merci de la porter, je commençais à avoir mal en bas du dos. Ils ne rigolaient pas quand ils parlaient de repos forcé !_

Le jeune homme fit le tour de la cuisine en calmant la petite fille. Lorsque Felicity lui tendit le biberon, l'archer la regardait terrifié et elle fit un léger sourire :

 _\- Oliver ce n'est qu'un biberon, Lina ne va pas te manger ! Comme quoi, il y a au moins une femme qui te fait peur._

 _\- Houlà il y a eu d'autres femmes !_

 _-Ça je sais,_ lança la jeune femme sur la défensive mais se contrôla _: excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi fatiguée et résultat je suis méchante._

Oliver donnait le biberon à une Lina très sage, et cela fit fondre la belle blonde. Oliver était doué avec les bébés. Elle était certaine qu'il ferait un bon père dans le futur.

Les deux amis parlèrent de QC. Felicity rigola et demanda à l'archer d'être plus indulgent envers sa remplaçante provisoire. Il pouvait se montrer tellement immature lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail !pensait-elle.

La jeune femme remarqua la bouteille sur le comptoir. Oliver enchaina dessus :

 _\- Je me disais qu'une fois Lina dans son berceau, on aurait pu déguster cette bonne bouteille devant un de tes films préférés. Cinq ans sur une île te fait louper pleins de bon film_ ^^ dit-il maladroitement ne voulant pas faire fuir l'informaticienne.

 _\- Tu t'es souvenu pour le vin ?_ demanda Felicity, assez impressionnée.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser,_ lui dit-il avec un regard la transperçant et la touchant au fond de son cœur avant de reprendre sa confiance : _que dis-tu d'une soirée cinéma avec ton inculte de meilleur ami ?_

 _\- Hum, je dis oui !_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire en tapant dans ses mains. _Je vais coucher Lina et je redescends avec un film._

Felicity reprit sa filleule dans les bras. Elle fut assez contente car le bébé ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Elle put même parler avec la mère de la fillette tout en choisissant le film sur son ordinateur.

Elle avait essayé d'éviter Oliver toute la journée mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas une façon de vivre. De toute façon, elle était amenée à côtoyer l'archer ainsi que Sarah jour et nuit de par leurs activités et se montrer jalouse ne ferait que l'épuiser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà par cette relation compliquée avec lui. De plus, une soirée détente ne lui ferait pas de mal avec ses folles dernières semaines.

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle descendit les marches mais s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix énervée de Sarah s'élever.

 _\- Je te signale qu'on devait sortir ce soir Ollie. Ça commence à m'agacer de te voir trainer avec elle !_

 _\- Sarah ! Felicity est aussi ton amie je te rappelle_ ! répliqua le jeune homme sur la défensive.

 _\- Oui je sais que Felicity et moi sommes amies mais il y a des limites ! D'abord tu l'as fait venir habiter ici sans m'en parler, ensuite tu partages une chambre avec elle dans une autre ville pendant plusieurs jours, puis tu me pose un lapin ce soir et je dois me la fermer_?!

Oliver ne répliqua pas car, comme le vis Sarah, Felicity était figée dans les escaliers, rouge de honte et blessée.

 _\- Felicity_ … commença le jeune homme plein de remords, mais l'informaticienne leva sa main pour le stopper et fit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire forcé.

 _\- Non ça va,_ dit-elle avant de venir vers Sarah : _désolée de t'avoir fait sentir que je m'accaparai Oliver. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu une sortie ce soir. Je vais remonter. Profitez bien de la soirée. On se voit au repère._

 _\- Au revoir Felicity ! »_ dit Sara sur un ton sec et autoritaire mais avec un regard de triomphe _._

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre, l'informaticienne s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol une fois la porte refermée. Elle essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots pour ne pas réveiller le bébé mais il lui fallut longtemps avant que ça passe.

Sarah pensait donc ça d'elle mais le pire était qu'elle avait raison! La jeune femme se détestait d'avoir trahie Sarah à Boston.

Elle passa la nuit à réfléchir à cette situation, en plus de s'occuper de Lina. Le pire c'est qu'Oliver n'était pas venu une seule fois la voir et ça lui briser le cœur, mais elle était habituée au fait que les personnes qu'elle aime la quitte. Elle se résigna à aller dormir un peu. La nuit porte conseil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin de très bonne heure, sa décision était prise et Felicity composa le numéro de téléphone de John.

« _Felicity, tout va bien ? Il est tôt_ , dit John à moitié réveillé.

 _\- John est-ce que tu peux me ramener à la maison avec Lina ?_ demanda-t-elle la voix éraillée.

 _\- Felicity, pourquoi tu…que s'est-il passé_ ?! demanda l'ancien soldat inquiet.

 _\- John je veux juste que tu nous ramènes le plus vite possible à la maison sans poser de question pour ta meilleure amie et peux-tu demander à quelqu'un de rapatrier mes affaires ?_

 _\- Ok je suis là dans moins d'une demi-heure_ , dit-il en se levant. _Oliver est au courant ?_

 _\- Non et je m'en fous. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, à tout de suite !_

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'essentiel des affaires dans la voiture, Lina était dans son landau tenu par la jeune femme, escortée par Digg. Une fois au bas des escaliers, Felicity fut interpellée par Moira Queen qui ouvrait de grands yeux et qui apparemment revenait de son gala de New York.

 _\- Felicity, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Mr. Diggle vous accompagne de sitôt ? Vous partez ?!_

 _\- Je vous avais laissé un mot sur votre bureau Moira et aussi pour Raïssa. J'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour Lina et moi, mais il est temps que je rentre chez moi._

Moira alla jusqu'à la jeune femme, qui donna le landau à Digg pour aller le mettre dans la voiture. Mme Queen regarda la jeune femme avec une totale incompréhension.

 _\- Etes-vous sûre de vouloir partir ma chère ? En plus vous venez d'être opérée…_

 _\- Il est temps pour nous deux de rentrer. Lina et moi vous avons assez chamboulé._ Et puis j'ai encore une semaine de congé donc ça devrait aller avec la petite, répondit Felicity avec un petit sourire. _Merci pour tout Moira._

 _\- Mais je vous en prie, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler._ _La maison vous sera toujours ouverte. Ça a été un plaisir de vous connaitre et j'aimerais garder un contact avec vous pour déjeuner un de ces jours éventuellement._

 _\- Avec plaisir Mme Queen._

Les deux femmes se sourirent et une fois la voiture en marche, l'informaticienne souffla de soulagement de ne pas être tombé sur Oliver.

 _\- Tu veux en parler ?_ demanda John toujours inquiet.

 _\- Pas pour l'instant s'il te plait. Je veux juste rentrer et m'occuper de cet amour_ , dit-elle en regardant la fillette endormie dans le berceau. _Et je reviendrais au repère qu'une fois Lina récupérée par ses parents._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Il me faut du temps John. J'ai besoin de reprendre ma vie seule."_

* * *

Deux heures après, les hommes de Digg avaient tout ramené et installé. Et Felicity, après avoir averti Bethany de la situation, et Lina dans son transat à côté d'elle, envoya d'abord un sms à Sarah :

 _«_ _ **Sarah. J'espère que tout s'est arrangé hier entre Oliver et toi. Sache que je suis revenue chez moi avec la petite car je vois bien que ça te contrarie que je reste au manoir. Tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas que cela gâche notre relation. Je vous assisterais qu'en cas de besoin par Skype pour les patrouilles jusqu'au départ de Lina. A bientôt. Felicity**_ _»_

Puis elle écrivit avec soin un mail à Oliver :

 _«_ _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de retourner chez moi avec Lina pour le bien de tout le monde. Cette histoire a pris des proportions dé mesurables et hier soir a été une horreur à entendre et m'a ouvert les yeux.**_

 _ **Il faut que je prenne du recul par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça va me permettre de m'occuper de Lina comme prévu et Sarah et toi de vous retrouver come cela aurait toujours dû être.**_

 _ **Digg le sait, j'ai envoyé un sms à Sarah aussi. Je ne reviendrais au repère qu'une fois Lina repartie, à peu près dans trois semaines. Je vous assisterais que si c'est nécessaire par Skype et je pourrais traquer les gens qui ont balancé des rumeurs à la presse et l'auteur des lettres anonymes (j'informerais Digg de mes découvertes). Et pour mon travail d'assistante, je le reprendrais bien en début de semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Ne m'en veut pas d'être partie, c'était la décision la plus raisonnable à prendre.**_

 _ **Felicity**_ _»_

* * *

Oliver avait emmené Sarah dans le repère la veille, après cette scène devant Felicity. Il était très en colère contre la guerrière et lui avait fait savoir.

Voyant une Sarah bornée, il avait préféré patrouiller toute la nuit avant de rentrer au manoir et parler à l'informaticienne pour s'excuser de ce bordel. L'adrénaline avait pris possession de lui et il avait préféré tabasser des criminels plutôt de faire peur à la jeune femme.

Après une nuit blanche, l'archer arriva chez lui pour filer sous la douche et aller au travail. Il était tôt, donc le calme qui régnait ne l'a pas plus inquiéter que ça.

En sortant de la douche, il remarqua un appel de John et un mail de Felicity. Intrigué, il alla jusqu'à la chambre de l'informaticienne qui était grande ouverte et surtout…vide !

Il se précipita dans la chambre en appelant la jeune femme en vain. La penderie était vide, la salle de bain également.

 _\- Non ! non !_ se disait-il paniqué, sentant un poids dans le coeur l'envahir.

 _-Elle est partie tôt ce matin._

Moira se tenait sur le seuil. Voir son fils aussi désemparé lui faisait du mal mais elle avait vu que Felicity n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère.

 _\- J'attendais que tu rentres pour te le dire. Je suis aussi surprise que toi mais elle avait l'air décidé ce matin. Dommage, ça faisait du bien d'entendre des rires dans la maison »,_ dit la matriarche avec une peine non dissimulée _._

Oliver effleura des doigts un des pieds en bois sculpté du lit. Ecoutant à peine sa mère, qui du coup était partie pour le laisser digérer la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il voulut appeler la jeune femme, pas de réponse mais il vit un mail de sa part.

Il s'assit sur le lit, une fois le mail lu, et mis sa tête dans ses mains, fou de rage contre lui-même.

Elle était partie à cause de lui. Il la faisait encore souffrir alors qu'il désirait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle soit heureuse. Il se rendit au bureau avec une seule obsession, se noyer dans le travail avant de se rendre le soir à son repère de secours s'entrainer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser à Felicity, ni à rien d'autre d'ailleurs, la noirceur prenant possession de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Encore un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'étais à fond inspirée !lol. Et vos messages me motivent.**

 **Pour une guest qui m'a posé une question, oui j'avoue que je me suis inspirée d'Izzie de Grey's Anatomy pour Victoria.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A très vite et bonne soirée. :D**

* * *

L'entrainement « thérapeutique » de l'archer n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté cette nuit. Plus il essayait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, des flashes lui venaient en tête.

D'abord des flashes de sa nuit torride avec Felicity. Son corps, ses gémissements, l'effet qu'elle lui faisait quand elle le regardait en pleine passion…ce flashe couta la vie d'un mannequin de combat^^

Puis ensuite des flashes de Sarah sur l'île avec Slade et lui, le fait qu'il ait cru la perdre deux fois, mais ce flashe se transformait avec la vision de Felicity en Russie, blessée de le voir couchant avec n'importe qui… Quoi qu'il se passe, il en revenait toujours à Felicity et le mal qu'il lui faisait.

Sa peine était telle qu'il se mit à détruire le repère secret avec une rage indescriptible, lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta :

 _« Bon sang Oliver, arrête ça !_

John commençait à descendre les escaliers l'air ahuri.

 _\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?!_ cracha le jeune homme.

 _\- J'ai mes sources, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Je vois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Felicity et toi. Ce que tu es en train de faire me le prouve._

 _\- Laisse tomber John…_

L'ancien soldat tapa l'épaule de l'archer.

 _\- Aller, je t'emmène manger un morceau avant la patrouille, histoire que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse. Les amis sont là pour ça, même si je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me confier._

Les deux amis allèrent manger dans un endroit intimiste que Digg connaissait. John écouta Oliver se confier, et d'ailleurs il fut content qu'il se laisse autant aller. C'était rare de la part de l'archer de faire des confidences.

Oliver lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à Boston (il crût que John allait lui arracher les tripes !), son débat de pensées sentimentales jusqu'à ce matin.

Digg vida son restant de bière d'un trait.

 _\- Eh ben mec, c'est vraiment le bordel !_

 _\- Ce qui me fait le plus de peine c'est que je fais du mal à Sarah et Felicity comme je le faisais dans le passé avec Laurel et Sarah. Je reviens de l'enfer juste pour être toujours le même enfoiré de mec avec les femmes !_ s'exclama Oliver en colère.

 _\- Bon sur ce coup-là, je ne peux pas te contredire, mais tu as changé depuis l'île. Alors oui, tu t'aies emballé à Boston mais maintenant que tu es rentré, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux vraiment._

 _\- Je sais »,_ répliqua l'archer, las de ce combat qui s'installait dans sa tête.

Une fois le diner fini, les deux amis rejoignirent Sarah au repère qui était prête à patrouiller. Lorsque la guerrière voulut l'embrasser devant John, Oliver esquiva le geste et lui dit qu'ils devraient parler un peu plus tard.

Sarah lui lança un regard perplexe mais elle était déjà en mode guerrière donc la discussion attendrait la fin de la patrouille.

* * *

Cette nuit, il y eut de l'action : un braquage déjoué, un dealer et ses clients remis aux policiers, une bagarre et une tentative de viol déjoué. Le trio s'en sorti avec brio et entrain.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au repère, John quitta vite les lieux dès qu'il entendit les mots _« faut qu'on parle_ » adressés à la guerrière. Sarah, fraichement sortie de la douche tandis que l'archer était encore en costume le regarda avec méfiance. Elle alla se caler contre la table médicale.

« _Tu ne veux pas aller te changer avant de discuter qu'on puisse y aller ?_

 _\- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre,_ répliqua Oliver déterminé. _Sarah… je …_

 _\- C'est fini c'est ça ?_ demanda la jeune femme l'air abattu.

 _\- En ce moment entre le boulot et tout ce qu'on fait le soir, je n'ai pas de place pour une relation sérieuse ou quoi que ce soit entre nous._

 _\- Pourtant c'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné quand tu es rentré,_ répondit Sarah avec amertume.

 _\- Ecoute je n'ai pas envie de me disputer Sarah. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Ça ne change pas ta place dans l'équipe, ni notre amitié._

 _\- C'est à cause du départ de Felicity ?_

 _\- En partie oui,_ lâcha Oliver exaspéré _. Tu y as été un peu fort hier soir et Felicity fait partie de l'équipe aussi. Ce qu'on fait Digg, Felicity, toi et moi le soir est trop important pour le compromettre pour des enfantillages. J'ai besoin d'être seul._

Sarah se décolla de la table. A l'intérieur, elle était furieuse mais sauvait les apparences pour ne pas se rendre ridicule devant cet homme qui se foutre de ses sentiments à cet instant précis. Elle commença à partir et lui lança avec un sourire factice :

 _\- Si tel est ton choix, je le respecte. A demain soir Ollie. »_

Oliver était très surpris que la discussion n'ait pas tournée au bain de sang. Mais au moins les choses étaient claires entre Sarah et lui. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant d'aller prendre sa douche et rentrer.

Du toit où il était, il apercevait sans mal Felicity, en débardeur violet et short blanc, en train de donnait le biberon à Lina dans le fauteuil blanc à bascule. Elle souriait à la petite fille à moitié endormie. C'est avec l'image de son amie souriante et en sécurité qu'il partit se changer et rentra au manoir.

* * *

A la veille de reprendre son travail à Queen Consolidated, Felicity était anxieuse.

Ces derniers jours éloignés du travail et des patrouilles lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. N'avoir qu'à s'occuper de sa filleule était une bénédiction comparée aux dernières semaines, d'autant plus que le médecin qu'elle était allée voir il y a deux jours concernant son suivi post-opératoire était content de la voir au repos. Après une batterie d'examens, il lui dit qu'il n'avait aucuns soucis à reprendre le travail.

Bethany, la mère de Lina avait appelé également mais pour lui apporter une mauvaise nouvelle : le père de Ben était décédé malgré les soins qu'ils étaient venus lui prodiguer.

Les jeunes parents de celui-ci s'occupaient de l'enterrement et des affaires à côté. Ils reviendraient dans trois semaines maximum et leur fille leur manquaient. Felicity leur dit ses sincères condoléances et proposa de venir avec la petite dans le weekend d'après pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'elle. Ben remercia la jeune femme qui trouver cela normal et puis il n'y avait pas trop d'heures de vol pour aller à Ivy Town, dans l'état limitrophe.

Sinon Lina ne prenait plus qu'un biberon la nuit et était plus calme. Elle semblait adorer la compagnie de sa marraine et Felicity sentait qu'un lien se tisser solidement entre elles deux. Lorsque la petite était née, l'informaticienne venait de se faire attaquer par le Conte Vertigo et avait mis quelques jours avant de venir connaitre Lina.

La jeune femme prit conscience qu'à cause de sa double vie, elle avait manquée beaucoup de choses autour d'elle et des amis. Elle se sentait déconnectée en quelque sorte de sa vie d'avant. Mais elle se promit une chose une fois ses activités retrouvées : continuer à vivre sa vie de jeune femme de son âge, y compris sortir et se faire de nouveaux amis.

Par ailleurs, elle travaillait toujours d'arrachepied pour démasquer ceux qui avaient ruiné ces dernières semaines et elle avait trouvé hier soir enfin l'auteur de la fuite à la presse : Isabel Rochev. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, cette femme est le mal à l'état pur.

Sa première réaction allait être de contacter Oliver mais pourquoi faire se demanda-t-elle. C'est elle qui s'était éloignée de lui, elle ne voulut pas en informer John également. Elle voulait mettre Miss Rochev au pied du mur et pour cela elle avait besoin de l'aide d'une personne puissante : Moira Queen.

La mère d'Oliver et elle s'était juste téléphoner. Felicity lui avaient transmis les preuves que la Co CEO de Queen Consolidated était impliquée dans cette folie médiatique. Felicity lui exposa son plan et la matriarche y adhéra totalement et lui dit qu'elle s'occuperait de la partie juridique. Moira Queen voulut sonder un peu plus la jeune femme au sujet de son fils mais elle vit que Felicity ne voulait pas en parler et aller de l'avant.

La réalité c'était que Felicity essayer de voir les choses rationnellement concernant l'archer. Mais la vérité c'était qu'il lui manquer terriblement. Deux ans presque qu'elle se consacrait à lui, et soudainement le vide physique et psychologique. Toute sa vie, et c'était triste pensait-elle, tournait autour de cet homme.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver l'amour avec son histoire avec Cooper et l'abandon de sa fille. Et pourtant, elle était tombée dans les griffes d'Oliver. Cette pause lui avait fait du bien, comme on dit : loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Même si John passait de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Oliver l'avait respecté et ne l'avait pas contacté.

Sauf ce soir. Quand elle vit le numéro s'afficher, la jeune femme hésita puis craqua :

 _« Allo ?_

 _\- Felicity c'est Oliver._

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Euh…comment vas-tu ?_ demanda le jeune homme timidement.

 _\- Bien merci et toi ?_

 _\- La routine tu sais, patrouille, travail…_

Le silence se fit un court instant puis l'archer reprit :

 _\- Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu reprenais toujours le travail demain._

 _\- Oui bien sûr, j'ai hâte de reprendre._

 _\- Juste pour te dire que la place de Lina à la garderie est là si tu le souhaites et…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de ramener Lina là-bas. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde aille la voir comme un phénomène de foire._

 _\- Bien sûr, quoique tu décides il n'y a pas de soucis c'était juste pour te prévenir._

 _\- Merci Oliver,_ répondit la jeune femme sur un ton ferme _. Je vais te laisser il faut que je donne le bain à la petite._

 _\- Ok à demain Felicity._

 _\- A demain. »_

La jeune femme raccrocha vite le téléphone, le cœur battant la chamade. Si rien qu'un seul appel la mettait dans cet état, qu'allait-il se passer demain ?!

Pour garder Lina, sa voisine ayant aussi une petite fille s'était proposer ce que Felicity apprécier mais l'avoir prêt d'elle à QC serait peut être une bonne idée. De toute façon, avec ou sans Lina, il y aurait des ragots sur son retour demain.

La journée allait être chargée mais elle décida de ne pas trop s'en faire et de profiter de Lina.

* * *

Ce lundi matin, Oliver rejoignit le bureau aux aurores. Il avait hâte de retrouver Felicity.

L'absence de celle-ci s'était ressentie dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Au manoir, l'ambiance était triste, son humeur n'arrangeant rien. Au travail, il rendait son assistante dépressive et Miss Rochev n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques sur Felicity.

Et au repère, il essayait au possible de se retrouver confronté à Digg et Sarah ce qui failli lui couter la vie dans la semaine. A un centimètre près, la lame du poignard dans les cotes qu'il reçut lui aurait été fatale. De plus, Sarah essayait de le faire revenir vers elle et ça commençait à l'agacer qu'elle ne le respecte pas.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il vit une Felicity concentrée arriver à son poste. Elle lui fit même un petit signe avant de regarder l'agenda du jour. L'archer était content que les murs ne soient que des vitres car contempler la jeune femme le fit sourire pour la première fois depuis son départ.

Il l'a vit ensuite s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décisif, des contrats à la main. John n'était pas encore arrivé. La seule chose qu'il vit était une femme avec un corps magnifiquement souligné dans une jupe crayon noir et un chemisier blanc, sa queue de cheval se balançant aux rythmes de ses hauts talons aiguilles noirs.

« _Oliver, tu m'écoutes ?!_

 _\- Euh oui bien sûr !_ dit-il se sentant honteux de l'avoir maté ainsi et surtout de ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps il le faisait.

 _\- J'ai remis ton agenda à jour et rappelle-toi d'appeler Mr. Jeffrey pour les sciences appliqués. Oh et sinon, j'ai mis Lina à la garderie, merci._

 _\- De rien. Comment se porte-t-elle ?_

 _\- Bien mais je vais aller ce weekend voir ses parents. Le père de Ben est décédé la semaine dernière…_

 _\- Je suis désolé pour Ben,_ dit Oliver qui commença à se lever et s'approcher d'une Felicity qui recula.

 _\- Oui c'est triste…_

Le silence s'installa et Oliver allait dire à Felicity qu'elle lui manquait lorsque Miss Rochev arriva, furieuse.

 _\- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué de si bonheur Oliver ?! J'ai d'autres choses à régler alors si la compagnie n'est pas en danger je vais repartir…_

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas…_ commença Oliver qui fut interrompu par l'informaticienne avec des yeux perçants.

 _\- Non en fait c'est moi qui vous ait convoqué et vous allez vous assoir dans la salle de conférence bien gentiment._

Oliver regardait Felicity avec incompréhension mais vu la ténacité de la jeune femme, il décida de l'appuyer.

 _\- On va aller en salle de conférence écouter ce que Miss Smoak a à nous dire._

 _\- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à cette idiote !_ cracha Isabel avant de se retourner pour partir mais fut bloquée par Moira Queen et un homme l'accompagnant.

 _\- Vous allez vous assoir Miss Rochev si vous ne voulez pas quitter ce bureau sans votre dignité car Miss Smoak et moi avons des choses à vous dire et des preuves solides. »_

* * *

 **C'est l'heure de la grande confrontation avec Isamoche ! J'attends vos impressions :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Mes chers lecteurs un nouveau chapitre avec la confrontation avec Isamoche.**

 **Bonne journée à tous :D**

* * *

 _\- Vous allez vous assoir Miss Rochev si vous ne voulez pas quitter ce bureau sans votre dignité car Miss Smoak et moi avons des choses à vous dire et des preuves solides._

A la grande surprise d'Oliver, Isabel se tût et il vit même une once d'inquiétude dans ses yeux de glace.

 _\- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi je suis « convoquée » ?!_

 _\- C'est simple,_ dit Felicity debout alors que tout le monde était assis _, j'ai la preuve que c'est vous qui vous êtes entretenue avec la presse pour qu'un scandale éclate._

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa mère le regardait pour confirmer et il vit le visage d'Isabel essayer de rester impassible. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Felicity :

 _\- Tu en es sûre ?_

 _\- A ton avis Oliver._

 _\- Miss Smoak m'a téléphoné il y a quelques jours et a transmis les preuves à mon personnel. D'ailleurs Miss Rochev, je vous présente mon avocat Maitre Mc Gill, qui représente Miss Smoak ainsi que ma famille._

L'homme en question sortit un dossier de sa mallette. Isabel voulut mettre la main sur le dossier, ce qu'elle fit avant l'archer qui commençait à voir rouge. Elle parcourut les pages et sortit avec toute la méchanceté qu'elle put avoir :

 _\- Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire virer avec ça._

 _\- Alors ça j'en serais moins sûre Miss Rochev,_ dit Moira avec un regard de défi.

 _\- Oui en effet, votre divulgation de calomnies à la presse aurait pu faire des dégâts considérables à Queen Consolidated dont vous faites partie. Hors, QC a une politique stricte sur la calomnie. Une action en justice a été entamée à votre encontre._

 _\- Pff !_ s'emporta Isabel. _Moi poursuivie en justice à cause de l'assistante à TOUT faire de Mr Queen, y compris au lit ?! C'est la meilleure !_

 _\- Ça suffit Isabel !_ hurla Oliver en tapant du poing sur la table.

 _\- Je veux juste savoir quelque chose Miss Rochev,_ dit Felicity. _Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé une lettre il y a quelques jours ?_

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ?!_ s'exclama Isabel avec surprise.

 _\- Ne faites pas l'innocente Isabel,_ lui répliqua Moira avec ferveur. _On sait jusqu'où vous pouvez aller pour atteindre votre objectif…_

 _\- Non mais je ne veux pas entendre d'autres accusations portées à torts !_

L'avocat tendit un papier à Isabel.

 _\- Le conseil d'administration s'est réuni extraordinairement à la demande de la principale actionnaire, Mme Queen et vous êtes licenciée à effet immédiat._

 _\- D'ailleurs j'ai fait publier il y a quelques minutes un communiqué à la presse signifiant votre renvoi,_ dit Moira. _Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous attaquer à ma famille et ses proches. La sécurité va vous raccompagner hors de la compagnie._

Isabel se leva dignement avec son air hautain. Elle s'avança vers Digg et un autre agent et se tourna vers Felicity.

 _\- Vous allez le regretter ma chère._

 _\- Je note ceci pour la fin de l'entretien,_ ajouta Maitre Mc Gill avant que la brunette quitte la salle de réunion.

Felicity souffla un grand coup.

 _\- Elle avait des yeux, si elle avait pu me couper en deux avec, elle l'aurait fait._

 _\- Désolée de mon léger retard Felicity mais l'entretien avec la presse a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu,_ dit la matriarche avec un sourire.

 _\- Oh non ne vous en faites pas et merci à Maitre Mc Gill et vous._

 _\- Je ne fais que défendre mes clientes Miss Smoak,_ répondit l'avocat. _Si cette femme tente une seule petite action contactez-moi._

 _\- Merci Maitre,_ répondit l'informaticienne rougissante, avant qu'il ne fasse ses salutations devant un Oliver encore surpris de tout ce chambardement matinal.

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour sa mère et son amie.

 _\- Vous auriez pu me dire ce qui allait arriver ce matin et puis depuis quand vous vous téléphonez ?!_ lança l'archer.

 _\- C'était mon idée Oliver._ _J'ai trouvé la preuve il y a quelques jours et je sais que ta mère avait des hommes travaillant durs sur cette affaire._

 _\- De plus, je voulais absolument que cette femme ne perturbe plus votre travail et ne nuise à la compagnie pour mieux se l'approprier ensuite,_ continua Mme Queen. _Au moins les choses sont claires._

 _\- Sauf pour les lettres anonymes,_ dit Felicity déçue _. Elles ne viennent pas d'elle._

 _\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?_ demanda Moira.

 _\- Ses réactions,_ répondit aussitôt Oliver. _Elle ne mentait pas à ce moment-là, ce qui veut dire qu'il reste quelqu'un d'autre à punir._

 _\- En tout cas, cela est réglée,_ dit Moira en se levant prête à partir _._

Elle alla embrasser son fils et prendre l'informaticienne dans ses bras.

 _\- Felicity je salue votre courage. Tenir tête à une telle femme est extraordinaire. Je vois que mon fils ne s'entoure que de personne de confiance ce qui me fait plaisir._

L'informaticienne se contenta de hocher la tête tout en rougissant.

La matriarche une fois partie, Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans le bureau de celui-ci.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_ demanda l'archer.

L'informaticienne se retourna et vit que le jeune était blessé.

 _\- Oliver je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je voulais montrer à Isabel à qui elle avait affaire. J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une potiche._

 _\- Tu es une des femmes les plus intelligentes que je côtoie Felicity._

 _\- Pas selon tes autres employés,_ répliqua la jeune femme amèrement avant de se reprendre en regardant vers son burea _u. Ceci étant réglé, je t'annonce que ton rendez-vous de 9h est arrivé et je te passerai le responsable de la firme de QC de Londres juste après. »_

L'archer regarda la belle jeune femme s'éloigner pour aller la rencontre de son prochain rendez-vous. Elle avait eu un cran phénoménal face à Isabel et il trouvait que ça la rendait encore plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour les deux amis et collègues. En fin d'après-midi, Felicity quitta son poste, sans faire signe à Oliver qui était encore en rendez-vous téléphonique.

C'est avec bonheur qu'elle alla récupérer sa filleule qui lui avait manqué tout au long de la journée. Bien sûr certains employés la regardaient en chuchotant des choses. Mais peu importe, il fallait laisser couler. Il y aurait toujours des rumeurs.

Elle arriva chez elle avec bonheur et une fois sa douche prise, elle reçut l'appel d'une ancienne collègue de son départ informatique qu'elle avait croisé dans l'après-midi, Dana. Enfin ancienne pas tant que ça mais les mois passaient vite. Les jeunes femmes discutèrent du département surtout et des autres collègues, puis pour finir Dana lui proposa de sortir un soir au Verdant avec des copines à elle.

Au début Felicity était partagée mais elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite : sortir et voir du monde. Elle accepta donc de sortir le jeudi soir (sous réserve d'une garde pour Lina) et était à la fois ravie de sa décision mais aussi un peu effrayé.

L'informaticienne n'était pas du genre à faire beaucoup la fête mais vu les deux dernières années passées dans le sous-sol d'une boite de nuit branchée à combattre le crime, il était tant qu'elle sorte de sa bulle.

De son côté, Oliver venait au repère avec le sourire. Il vit que John était en train de raconter à Sarah le coup d'éclat de Felicity.

 _« Salut._

 _\- Salut Mr le seul directeur ! r_ épondit John en souriant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sarah _. Je racontais à Sarah l'exploit de notre IT Girl._

 _\- Elle a été incroyable,_ répondit l'archer en souriant également.

Sarah garda le silence un instant avant de répliquer :

 _\- C'est bien mais Miss Rochev ne va pas se laisser faire. Je serais Felicity je surveillerais mes arrières._

Les deux amis regardèrent la guerrière un peu étonnés.

 _\- Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est facile de menacer en présence d'un avocat et de gardes de sécurité. Mais Felicity est incapable de se défendre seule._

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a_ , répliqua John en regardant Oliver, vraiment surpris de la déclaration de la jeune femme.

 _\- Oui mais pas 24h/24. Bref, vous êtes prêts pour aller dehors ?! »_ finit Sarah légèrement agacée.

La patrouille commença et, ce que constatèrent Oliver et John c'est que Sarah faisait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle envers des petits voleurs de rue.

En fait, Sarah bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Depuis cette histoire de scandale et même après Boston, elle sentait qu'Oliver n'en avait dieu que pour l'informaticienne. Il avait rompu avec elle et elle pensait qu'il allait prendre aussi ses distances avec Felicity mais il semblait vraiment mordu. Reporter sa colère sur des bandits ne lui suffisait plus et commençait à se voir.

Dès que la jeune femme s'aperçut ce soir qu'Oliver lui hurlait d'arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle lâcha le criminel (à moitié mort) et sauta sur un toit adjacent pour disparaitre de la vue de ses « amis ». Elle avait apprécié Felicity mais sa jalousie l'emportait sur l'amitié qu'elle lui portait. Ce retour à Starling avait été une mauvaise idée et la Ligue voulait la récupérer sous ses ordres ou morte

Elle pensait qu'Oliver lui aurait facilité la transition vu qu'ils avaient vécu des expériences similaires et l'aurait protégé. Mais elle était forcée de voir que l'archer était vraiment en train de considérer de tourner la page et peut être avec l'informaticienne.

Mais elle ne voulait pas encore abandonné. Une combattante ne lâche pas les armes si facilement. Sarah était déterminée à se battre.

* * *

Le jeudi était arrivé vite et Felicity avait eu la réponse plus que favorable pour garder. Le travail avec Oliver était redevenu comme avant et la jeune femme s'en réjouissait. Elle tapait donc de manière confiante un rapport avec l'archer qui voyant la soirée se profiler sans patrouille pour une fois, proposa à la jeune femme de manger avec lui ici avant qu'il ne parte au repère et elle chercher Lina.

 _« Merci Oliver mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je dépose Lina chez ma voisine_ , se mit à débiter la jeune femme avec ferveur.

 _\- Ok. Bonne soirée Felicity,_ dit le jeune homme en mettant la main sur l'épaule de la belle blonde qui frissonna à ce contact.

 _\- Bonne soirée à toi également, »_ dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

Il restait quelques minutes avant que Dana passe la prendre. Lina était chez la voisine pour la nuit avec tout ce qu'il fallait et tous les numéros d'urgence y compris le sien. Felicity finissait d'ajuster son maquillage.

Elle portait une robe près du corps bleu nuit qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté plongeant ainsi qu'un décolleté dans le dos. La jeune femme avait choisi des talons aiguilles noirs et une pochette assortie. Un collier très fin tombait à la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait décidé de détacher ses cheveux et de les onduler légèrement, en se maquillant avec un effet charbonneux sur les yeux et un rouge à lèvres rouge cerise soulignant sa bouche pulpeuse.

La jeune femme était très nerveuse mais Dana lui avait au téléphone qu'elles allaient se déhancher en boîte de nuit après un bon restaurant. Autant profiter de cette soirée à fond.

Le diner se passa merveilleusement. Dana avait présenté quatre de ses amis et amies à Felicity. Deux amis, Dylan et Rebecca, qui travaillaient eux aussi à QC puis Jason et Riley qui étaient des amis hors travail de Dana. Tout le monde parla de choses diverses et variées sauf de travail (règle numéro un de la soirée) et Felicity, non seulement de trouver Jason séduisant, le trouva fort intéressant après quelques discussions passionnantes avec lui.

Jason était grand, aussi grand qu'Oliver. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille ce qui faisait son charme. Felicity et lui avaient le même âge et le jeune homme était interne en pédiatrie à l'hôpital de Central City mais profiter d'un séminaire à Starling pour retrouver Dana et ses amis.

Après le diner, la bande se dirigea en boite de nuit, qui a la plus grande horreur de l'IT Girl, se révélait être le Verdant, juste la boite de nuit d'Oliver et lui servant de repère. La jeune femme hésita un instant puis se dit que de toute façon, il fallait faire abstraction de sa crainte et qu'il y avait assez de monde pour qu'Oliver ne la remarque pas.

Tout le monde était attablé avec un voir plusieurs verres de descendu. Ils avaient déjà dansé à un rythme endiablé et Felicity avait vraiment une attirance avec Jason avec qui elle dansait plus que les autres et commençait à se trémousser contre lui avec un regard de braise.

Dana profitait de revenir d'avoir fait un tour au toilettes accompagnée de l'informaticienne pour la prendre à part dans un couloir.

 _« J'ai l'impression que Jason t'aime bien !_ dit Dana en tapant dans ses mains enthousiaste _. Et tous les hommes sont à tes pieds ce soir !_

En effet, Felicity n'avait eu de cesse d'être sollicitée par des hommes mais Jason l'intéressait vraiment.

 _\- Jason est vraiment génial mais je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse en ce moment_ , répondit Felicity, réaliste.

 _\- Lui non plus ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas de temps pour ça. Il est plus plan d'un soir si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

La jeune femme mit deux secondes à comprendre. Elle rougit légèrement.

 _\- Oh ! D'accord ! je n'ai jamais fait ça,_ dit l'informaticienne en rigolant.

 _\- C'est l'occasion de commencer ! Jason est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Le sexe sans attaches, il n'y a rien de mieux pour te détendre et t'amuser sans te sentir coupable ! Je le fait moi-même d'ailleurs ! d_ it Dana avec le sourire.

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une obligation Felicity et Jason n'attend rien de toi non plus ! Déjà tu es venue avec nous et ça, ça m'a manqué depuis ta promotion._

 _\- Merci à toi Dana. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras et retournèrent vers la bande. La seule chose que Felicity n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa discussion c'était Oliver qui était là pour faire acte de présence vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire de particulier. Et malheureusement pour elle et lui, il avait tout entendu, si bien qu'il avait brisé le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main (sans égratignures, une chance).

* * *

 **Alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous publie enfin la suite.**

 **J'avoue que la semaine qui arrive ça va être difficile pour moi de publier la suite car je suis en pleine organisation de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ma meilleure amie qui a lieu le weekend d'après. :D**

 **Sinon un grand merci à tous pour suivre cette histoire et de me laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et marine, j'ai bien lu ton message, j'ai adoré tes options concernant Oliver.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et bonne soirée.**

 **Hâte de lire vos impressions.**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Oliver pensait s'entrainer tranquillement et faire une apparition au Verdant histoire d'entretenir sa couverture. John passait une soirée tranquille avec Lyla et Sarah était avec son père.

Lorsqu'il remonta par la porte secrète, habillé dans son costume de playboy/homme d'entreprise, pleins de femmes vinrent accoster l'archer. Voir des femmes, dont certaines encore très jeune se trémousser devant lui le rendait malade : pourquoi avaient-elles besoin d'en montrer autant !

Il alla chercher un scotch au bar puis alla dans un endroit un peu éloigné de la piste de danse lorsqu'il eut une vision plus qu'excitante : Felicity.

En fait, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre face à la beauté de la jeune femme. Cette robe, les cheveux lâchés, sans lunettes, le jeune homme eut un soudain désir, consumant tout. Il vit qu'elle parlait à une jeune femme et voulut s'approcher pour la saluer mais l'évocation d'un prénom masculin le figea instantanément.

Jason. Et le pire c'est que la personne parlant à Felicity lui disait qu'une nuit de sexe sans attaches pouvait être d'actualité avec ce Jason. C'est là qu'Oliver brisa son verre. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

Il suivit des yeux son informaticienne préférée rejoindre une bande de personnes et il ne tarda pas à repérer ce Jason. Certes il avait l'air de bien se comporter avec elle mais Oliver ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme touche Felicity. C'était égoïste de penser ainsi mais il aurait voulu être le seul à avoir ce privilège.

Puis il se souvint qu'il avait perdu ce privilège depuis quelques semaines déjà alors que Felicity n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il l'avait repoussé et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix. L'archer essaya de rester à sa place malgré son envie de tuer ce Jason mais son grand moment de panique fut lorsqu'il vit Jason murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la belle blonde avec et sourire, qu'ils saluèrent les autres et s'en allèrent.

Oliver se retint de suivre la voiture des deux jeunes gens. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement voir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans la vie de Felicity, il lui avait infligé trop de peine et de toute façon qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ?! Débarquer devant la table de la bande et la mettre mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il y avait des employés de QC.

C'est donc le cœur rempli de peine que le jeune homme rentra au manoir. Et lorsqu'il essaya de trouver le sommeil, Oliver n'arrêta pas d'imaginer ce Jason touchant l'informaticienne. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas rentré seule. Jason était en train de prendre sa douche. La jeune femme s'étira doucement dans son lit en pensant à cette soirée et surtout à cette nuit. Jason était vraiment doué au lit, pensait-elle.

Elle préparait le café lorsque le beau brun vint la saluer. Ils burent le café ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien puis Felicity regarda l'heure et lui dit :

« _Je ne veux pas te paraitre impolie mais il faut absolument que je file sous la douche avant d'aller au travail…_

 _\- Pas de soucis Felicity, il faut que j'y aille aussi,_ dit le jeune homme souriant en récupérant sa veste et donnant un baiser sur la joue à la jeune femme. _J'ai passé un agréable moment._

 _\- Moi aussi_ , répondit Felicity en rougissant, se rappelant de la nuit dernière.

Une fois Jason parti, Felicity fila sous la douche et alla récupérer Lina en remerciant la voisine plusieurs fois. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Queen Consolidated, l'IT Girl était dans ses pensées. Elle avait vraiment pratiqué le sexe sans attaches cette nuit !

Une petite partie d'elle se sentait honteuse. Elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de coucher avec un inconnu pour un soir. Mais elle était forcée de constater que sans les sentiments, une fois de temps en temps, ce genre d'activité avec une personne fiable était très excitant.

La belle blonde déposa Lina à la garderie de l'entreprise et trouva un Oliver déjà au travail, ce qui était surprenant. Lorsqu'elle le salua, le jeune homme se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide.

Une demi-heure après, l'informaticienne alla dans le bureau du CEO pour lui faire signer de la paperasse et lui parlait des changements dans son agenda. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Oliver était très cassant avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, Felicity mit les pieds dans le plat :

 _\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas Oliver ?!_

 _\- Tout va bien…_

 _\- Oh à d'autre s'il te plait ! Tu es d'une humeur massacrante genre Arrow._

Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup. Il ne pensait pas être à ce point transparent.

 _\- Des problèmes au club hier soir, c'est tout_ , lui dit-il en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

Felicity ravala sa salive de peur.

 _\- Tu étais au Verdant hier ?_ dit-elle dans un souffle.

Oliver ne cessait de la regarder et Felicity comprit.

 _\- Oui j'y étais malheureusement. D'ailleurs c'est fou le nombre de filles sans aucun respect pour elle-même et prêtes à tout pour séduire tout ce qui passe, qu'il y avait hier soir,_ dit-il sans détacher son regard et lui lançant un regard déçu et plein de dégout.

Felicity resta sans réponse à cette remarque. D'autant plus qu'Oliver la regardait avec un dégout. Il l'avait vu, elle en était certaine.

 _\- On a terminé je crois,_ dit Oliver la pressant à partir.

 _\- Oui",_ répondit-elle à voix basse et en se levant direction son bureau.

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent guère un peu plus tard en fin de matinée lorsqu'un bouquet de pivoines violettes et blanches fut livré à l'informaticienne avec un mot de Jason, juste sous les yeux d'Oliver qui était venu régler un détail avec elle.

 _ **« Felicity, tu as été fantastique. Appel moi quand tu veux. Je t'embrasse - Jason »**_

Cette fois ci, Oliver n'était pas resté une minute de plus avec la jeune femme et lui avait demandé de le déranger qu'en cas d'urgence sur un ton dur.

Heureusement le weekend arrivait et il serait temps pour la jeune femme de partir avec Lina à Ivy Town.

* * *

Ivy Town était une petite ville pittoresque se situant à deux de vol de Starling City. Et Felicity fut accueillie avec Lina par Bethany samedi de très bonne heure le matin, à la maison d'enfance de Ben.

Une fois assise tranquillement, Bethany tenant sa fille dans ses bras, les deux jeunes femmes purent discuter.

« _Vraiment merci Fel de venir nous amener notre fille. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur à gérer avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé,_ dit la maman souriante.

 _\- Je t'avoue qu'au début, le rythme des nuits et tout ça…mon dieu tu es héroïque Bethany !_

 _\- Les joies de la maternité, mais quand on tient un bébé aussi adorable qu'elle dans les bras, on oublie tout._

 _\- Oh que oui ! Elle est vraiment adorable, vous avez de la chance Ben et toi. D'ailleurs où est Ben ?_

 _\- Il a été réglé une affaire de son père chez un entrepreneur,_ répondit Bethany avec un regard triste.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous arrive._

 _\- Ben essai de garder contenance mais il est dévasté. Heureusement, un de ses frères est avec lui. Ils se soutiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent mais je t'avoue que passer un moment avec sa fille lui fera du bien._

 _\- Je comprends,_ dit Felicity, le regard sur Lina.

 _\- Et toi quoi de beau ma belle ?_ lui demanda son amie. _Tu as gérer de ces trucs de malade !_

Felicity raconta l'histoire entière du scandale des médias jusqu'au renvoi d'Isabel.

 _\- Wow ! Ravie qu'elle ait été virée cette conne. Ne vaut mieux pas que je la croise après ce qu'elle a fait à Lina et toi. D'ailleurs j'ai appelé Mme Queen pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous deux. Cette femme est très gentille._

 _\- Il faut juste être de son côté,_ répondit Felicity avec un sourire. _Mais oui elle a été adorable._

 _\- Pas de nouvelle concernant l'auteur des lettres anonymes pour ta fille ?_

 _\- Non mais je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas penché dessus à fond encore. Avec le boulot, Lina…_

 _\- D'ailleurs ça va ? Tu t'es bien remise de l'opération._

 _\- Oui. J'ai pu apercevoir ma fille grâce Oliver…_

 _\- Géniale ! Attend…Oliver était là ?! »_

L'informaticienne expliqua à son amie tout ce qu'il s'était passé, y compris leur écart de conduite. Mais Bethany voyait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle voulut savoir pourquoi Felicity était triste quand elle parlait d'Oliver mais Ben arriva et le weekend passa à toute vitesse.

* * *

Ce weekend, Oliver s'adonna à son grand exécutoire : vider la ville de ses criminels. Sarah était revenue au repère depuis son coup d'éclat à la dernière patrouille et s'était excusée de son attitude. John profitait de l'absence de sa copine Lyla (partie en mission pour l'A.R.G.U.S). Et c'est dans un état tendu qu'ils retrouvèrent l'archer.

A la fin d'une patrouille particulièrement très musclée pour Oliver, John alla lui parler tandis que Sarah s'entrainait.

 _« Mec, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi ?_ demanda Oliver sèchement à John tout en bandant sa main en sang.

 _\- Je ne sais pas depuis vendredi tu es exécrable…_

 _\- John je …_

 _\- Ne veux pas en parler, mais si tu continues, tu vas vraiment te faire mal sur le terrain._

John commença à prendre sa veste :

 _\- En tout cas si tu veux parler appelle moi quand tu le sens._

 _\- Ok merci._

Sarah continuait de faire semblant de s'entrainer pour pouvoir se retrouver seule avec Oliver, qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé bien. Elle lui tendit un bâton pour improviser un combat entre eux deux.

 _\- Sarah…_

La jeune femme le frappa sur le bras d'un coup sec et se préparait à la riposte.

 _\- Comme tu ne veux pas parler, autant se battre ? Et je ne vais pas être tendre !"_ dit-elle en le frappant dans le dos violemment, laissant Oliver à terre deux secondes.

Quand elle lança la prochaine attaque, l'archer se releva, la contra et riposta.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens se combattirent plus d'une demi-heure, Oliver finissant par libérer sa rage et ayant l'ascendant sur Sarah.

Il termina par être agenouillé au-dessus de la jeune femme en lui mettant le bâton en travers de la trachée. Ils se sourirent et le jeune homme se releva avant d'aider Sarah et lui passer une bouteille d'eau.

Sarah s'épongea et se cala contre la table médicale.

« _Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse ?_

 _\- Sarah...,_ commença à dire Oliver d'un ton réprobateur.

 _\- Ça a un lien avec le type avec lequel est partie Felicity du Verdant jeudi soir ?_

Oliver planta ses yeux surpris et en colère dans ceux de la guerrière.

 _\- J'ai été voir mon père mais je te signale que je suis barmaid dans ta boîte et que j'avais mon service tard en fin de soirée,_ dit Sarah en haussant un sourcil _. Et oui je l'ai aperçu avec un beau brun d'ailleurs..._

L'archer serra les poings au souvenir de Felicity avec ce Jason, les fleurs, et la conversation.

 _\- C'est donc à cause de ça que tu pettes les plombs^^_ en conclue la guerrière.

 _\- C'est juste qu'elle ne connait même pas ce type, et avec sa copine, elle parlait de sexe sans attaches._

Sarah se mit à rire et vu le regard assassin d'Oliver, elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

 _\- Felicity est une grande fille Oliver, elle n'a pas besoin de ta permission pour coucher avec qui que ce soit. Et le sexe sans attaches s'appelle bien comme ça pour une raison : c'est l'histoire d'une nuit occasionnelle._

 _\- Et si le type était psychopathe ?!_ essayait de se défendre Oliver _. Ou et s'il s'en prenait à elle à cause de nos activités nocturnes ?_

 _\- Moi je crois surtout que tu es jaloux mais Felicity a décidé de sortir et de tourner la page, tu devrais faire de même, comme tu me l'as dit la semaine dernière, »_ dit Sarah avant d'aller sous la douche, laissant Oliver réfléchir.

Devait-il laisser la belle informaticienne aller de l'avant sentimentalement sans lui ?

Sarah de son côté se réjouissait de cette discussion car pleins de possibilités s'offraient à elle pour qu'Oliver retombe dans son lit.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de la réaction d'Oliver? et celle de Sarah?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Bon j'étais inspirée du coup vous avez un autre chapitre à lire :D**

 **Je pense que la fanfic va bientôt se terminer (genre trois chapitres max) et d'ailleurs aujourd'hui ça fait un an que je publie des fanfic donc merci à vous tous de me motiver.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lundi matin, Oliver passa vite fait au bureau avant son rendez-vous à Central City.

Il avait réfléchi tout le weekend et aussi dur que ce soit, il avait décidé de laisser Felicity vivre sa vie. Il ne voulait pas la retenir sans arrêt pour au final, lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Le problème était que pour l'instant ça allait, il n'avait pas vu Felicity du weekend. Mais la voir ou lui parler était comme une drogue pour lui. Il savait que dès qu'il la verrait, il risquerait de craquer. L'archer trouva une solution quelque peu radicale pour éradiquer cette tentation.

Il décida d'annuler ses rendez-vous sur place lui-même et programmer des entrevues ou réunions n'importe où sauf à QC voir Starling City. Bien sûr pas dans des villes trop éloignées pour pouvoir revenir le soir patrouiller avec John et Sarah.

Il ne s'entretiendrait avec l'informaticienne que par téléphone ou mails brefs. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Ceci étant temporaire car il avait pris une décision qu'il voulait annoncer à la jeune femme lui-même.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la belle blonde allait s'installer à son bureau, et fut aussitôt demandée par Oliver. La jeune femme était inquiète car leur dernière journée de travail avait été électrique. Mais au contraire Oliver lui fit un sourire (ce qui était rare ces derniers temps !^^).

Felicity s'avança avec courage dans le bureau du CEO :

« _Salut, tu m'as demandé ?_

 _\- Salut. Comment s'est passé ton weekend à Ivy Town ?_

 _\- Très bien, enfin aussi bien qu'il puisse se passer dans les circonstances._

Oliver fit signe à la jeune femme de s'assoir. Elle commença à sortir sa tablette mais le jeune homme l'arrêta :

 _\- Felicity je t'ai fait venir ici parce qu'il est temps que tu aies un poste à la hauteur de tes diplômes et de ton expériences…_

 _\- Quoi ?!_ s'exclama la belle blonde choquée.

 _\- Je sais que c'est moi qui t'aies donné cette promotion d'assistante pour notre couverture avec Arrow et cela ne va pas changé._ _Tu auras des fonctions qui te permettront de déléguer et d'être avec nous le soir pour les patrouilles._

 _\- Oliver…_ mais celui-ci leva la main pour la faire taire.

 _\- Je t'offre le poste de responsable du département informatique, tu as deux semaines pour trouver une assistante qualifiée, je te fais confiance. Quant à moi, je viens de changer l'agenda, je serais en déplacement les jours qui arrivent donc on communiquera par téléphone et par mails._

Felicity était sous le choc et la seule chose qu'elle put articuler était :

 _\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?_

Oliver se leva de sa chaise, contourna le bureau et prit les mains de la jeune femme en s'agenouillant devant elle.

 _\- Felicity_ , dit l'archer avec le sourire, _j'ai réfléchi à tout ça et le fait est que tu es une jeune femme qui est destinée à un avenir brillant et en tant qu'ami, je ne peux pas mettre un frein à ta carrière professionnelle. Tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis qu'on se connait et tu m'as toujours poussé à être meilleur. Et je ne serais pas meilleur si je te laissais être qu'une assistante._

L'archer prit le contrat destiné à la jeune femme et lui tendit, avant de se reprendre et regarder sa montre.

 _\- Il faut que j'y aille mais je te demande de me rendre le contrat signé rapidement »._

Felicity hocha la tête. Les deux amis sortirent du bureau avec une Felicity encore soufflée et un Oliver sur le départ.

Le soir même, Felicity venait de donner le biberon à sa filleule avant de la coucher. Elle s'assit dans son canapé et contemplait le contrat qu'Oliver lui avait proposé.

Tout employé aurait été enchanté d'avoir une telle offre mais pas notre IT Girl. Elle soupçonnait Oliver de l'écarter peu à peu de sa vie. D'abord au travail et après ça sera le tour de leurs activités nocturnes.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer. Tellement de choses avaient changé ces dernières semaines entre Oliver et elle, et dans sa vie tout court. La décision de son ami avait l'air d'être plus que prise mais pour elle tout se remettait en question.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, il semblait que chacun avait trouvé son équilibre. Felicity avait accepté de signer le contrat, espérant que son nouveau travail la passionne, et sélectionnait les remplaçantes pour son poste d'assistante tout en profitant de cette avant dernière semaine de Lina avec bonheur. Oliver, lui, s'était réfugié dans le travail et s'entrainer d'arrachepied le soir avec efficacité. QC et Starling s'en portait mieux.

Cela n'empêchait pas aux deux amis de se manquer l'un à l'autre.

Le seul en colère était John. Voir ses amis s'éloignaient de cette manière le rendait dingue. Combien de fois il avait espéré voir Oliver et Felicity ensemble ! Et combien de fois, ils se mettaient dans des situations impossibles les éloignant l'un de l'autre !

Contrairement à Oliver qui s'était réfugié dans le travail hors de la ville et dans des patrouilles intensives, l'ancien soldat avait pu discuter avec son amie informaticienne.

Felicity était complétement chamboulée par tous ces changements. L'essentiel pour John était que la jeune femme puisse s'épanouir dans tous les aspects de sa vie et qu'elle revienne vite au repère car elle lui manquait.

La seule qui semblait être contente en ce moment était Sarah. Oliver avait enfin réussi à évincer Felicity de son travail et elle comptait bien l'évincer du repère et récupérer l'homme qu'elle désirait en même temps.

La guerrière commença à rester plus long le soir, le temps que John rentre et les laisses seuls. Elle entreprit de faire plus d'entrainement en duo avec l'archer et de l'écouter quand il en avait besoin. Elle espérait saisir la moindre occasion, le moindre désir palpable pour faire tomber Oliver entre ses griffes.

Et ce soir-là, la guerrière pensait que la soirée serait propice à un rapprochement radical, Oliver étant plus doux et gentil avec elle depuis hier.

Mais juste avant d'aller patrouiller, les trois amis virent une Felicity assez en colère descendre les escaliers du repère, des papiers à la main.

Oliver s'avançait vers l'informaticienne mais celle-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard, se dirigea vers Sarah et à la grande surprise de tout le monde lui donna un aller-retour de claque dans la figure avant de lui jeter les papiers qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« _Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?!_ hurla Felicity.

Sarah essuyait le sang qui couler de sa lèvre inférieure avec un mouchoir que lui tendait John, pendant qu'Oliver s'interposait :

 _\- Bon sang Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!_

 _\- Ce qu'il me prend ?! C'est Sarah qui a envoyé les lettres anonymes à la famille Rollins et moi ! Voilà ce qu'il me prend !_

 _\- Quoi ?_ dirent John et Oliver en se tournant vers Sarah qui ne tenta même pas de mentir.

Oliver ramassa les lettres et Felicity avait des preuves accusant la guerrière. Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup avant de dire à Sarah :

 _\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai._

 _\- Vas-y explique toi !_ hurla l'informaticienne.

 _\- J'ai envoyé ces lettres parce que je voulais t'éloigner d'Oliver pour avoir une chance avec lui,_ répondit Sarah à la jeune femme. _Depuis mon retour, j'ai constaté ta proximité vers Ollie et je l'avais accepté mais quand il y a eu l'affaire avec Lina ça m'a rendu malade de te voir te rapprocher encore plus._

Felicity souffla de dédain.

 _\- Tu as fait ça par jalousie ?! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mettre en danger ma fille !?_

 _\- Tu as pu la sauver…_

 _\- Non mais je rêve ! ça ne te regardait pas et Oliver et moi ne sommes pas ensemble alors…_

Sarah rigola et regarda cette fois-ci Oliver.

 _\- Oses me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Felicity et toi à Boston_.

Un grand silence et moment de gêne suivit. Sarah commençait à s'avancer vers Felicity d'un air menaçant mais fut stoppée par Oliver.

 _\- Dehors ! Non seulement tu trahis ma confiance mais tu fais du mal aux gens qui comptent le plus pour moi. Que t'est-il arrivé après Lian Liu. Je me souviens d'une Sarah gentille…_

 _\- Cette Sarah est morte Ollie ! Toi plus que quiconque peur savoir ce que je ressens c'est pour ça que je suis revenue vers toi…_

 _\- Je ne suis plus le même Sarah. L'Oliver que tu as connu n'est plus d'actualité. En fait je ne veux plus en discuter, sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te revoir, »_ dit le jeune homme en montrant la sortie du doigt.

Sarah prit ses affaires sous le regard énervé de John et ne dit plus un mot. Une fois sortie, elle gagna une ruelle latérale et rejoignit son repère secret de quand elle était encore à la Ligue des Assassins. Elle se mit à s'entrainer à frapper un mannequin pour évacuer sa colère mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'avait qu'un souhait : que Felicity Smoak soit rayée de la surface de la terre par n'importe quel moyen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Voilà le chapitre avec beaucoup de retard (problème de connexion internet^^)**

 **La fanfic va bientôt se terminer.**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos messages.**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Au même moment, Felicity était assise dans sa chaise au repère essayant de se remettre de cette altercation.

John se contentait de digérer la nouvelle. Oliver était vraiment en colère mais il s'agenouilla devant la belle blonde.

« _Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui,_ souffla Felicity, épuisée de toute cette pagaille _. Maintenant que c'est réglé, je veux juste rentré à la maison._

 _\- Qui aurait pensé que Sarah était capable de faire ça !_ s'exclama Digg encore sous le choc.

Oliver se releva et mis sa tête dans les mains.

 _\- C'est de ma faute si tout ça arrive, je…_

 _\- Arrête de te blâmer Oliver,_ lui répondit la jeune femme. _C'est arrivé, c'est tout et maintenant on sait enfin la vérité._

L'informaticienne se releva et pris son manteau mais Oliver vit que quelque chose n'allait pas à sa démarche. John l'avait remarqué également mais Oliver fut le premier près d'elle.

 _\- Felicity, ça va ?!_

 _\- Je … c'est bizarre…_ dit la jeune femme avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de l'archer.

 _\- Felicity ! Répond moi !_ dit Oliver inquiet en la portant jusqu'au canapé.

John ausculta son amie à côté d'un Oliver désespéré.

 _\- Felicity a vécu des choses trop fortes émotionnellement ces derniers jours et je pense que le manque de sommeil n'a pas aidé. Ce soir, ça a été la charge de trop et maintenant sa décharge d'adrénaline a chuté brutalement d'où le malaise. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose._

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un moment, Oliver frappa le mur.

 _\- Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi mes conneries s'abattent sur elle ?!_

 _\- Ça ne sert à rien de te lamenter, et il y aura toujours des personnes malveillantes dans sa vie._

 _\- Quand elle a rejoint la mission, j'ai dit que je la protégerai. Je détruis tout dans sa vie…_

 _\- Oliver bon sang arrête !_ répondit John sur un ton ferme. _Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles tous les deux._

L'archer releva la tête.

 _\- Ça fait bientôt un an que je vous vois vous tourner autour. Tu n'as jamais cessé de la protéger et tout ce qui arrive maintenant, oui c'est à cause de toi mais c'est malgré toi et Felicity savait tout ça quand elle est restée avec nous._

Oliver regarda la jeune femme allongée sur le canapé.

 _\- Bon je suis désolé, je dois y aller, Lyla m'attend, c'est son dernier jour à Starling avant de repartir en mission…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas John, je vais prendre soin d'elle. »_

Oliver resta encore quelques minutes à contempler Felicity mais il se souvint que Lina était encore chez sa voisine.

C'est ainsi que l'archer porta l'informaticienne endormie jusqu'à sa voiture et l'emmena chez elle. La voisine fut très surprise de voir Oliver Queen à sa porte mais connaissant Felicity, elle lui fit confiance et lui donna Lina qui dormait à poing fermés dans son landau.

La voisine lui avait juste donné une feuille avec des indications de choses à faire par heures pour le bébé. Il décida de s'y tenir à la lettre. Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de patrouille d'Arrow mais un Oliver Queen baby Sitter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Oliver était un peu fatigué mais il avait vécu pire. Lina avait été adorable et ne s'était réveillée qu'une fois pour son biberon. Après lui avoir fait son rot et changer sa couche, il s'était installé avec la fillette dans la chaise à bascule et lui avait même chanté une berceuse.

Avant de mettre Lina dans son lit, Oliver avait senti la main de la fillette lui prendre le doigt et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce geste le bouleversa. Il observait le bébé et se dit qu'il aimerait bien fondé une famille.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait été pris de panique comme avec Samantha qu'il avait mise enceinte peu avant le naufrage, puis il se souvint des paroles de sa mère _« un jour tu seras un père merveilleux »._

Après s'être assuré que Lina était bien endormie, l'archer marqua un passage devant la chambre de l'informaticienne qui dormait toujours.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux blancs de la chambre et laissait apparaitre les reflets des boucles de la belle blonde. Oliver aurait pu rester là toute sa vie.

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla, elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse, avec la tête qui tournait. Au moment où elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, la jeune femme se leva immédiatement : Lina ! Sauf qu'au moment où elle vit Oliver devant elle, elle fut incapable de faire un pas de plus et s'effondra de nouveau.

 _« Felicity ! Felicity c'est Oliver ! Réponds-moi !_ hurlait l'archer pris de panique en prenant le pouls légèrement faible de l'informaticienne, qui reprit un peu conscience.

 _\- Oliver ? … Lina…_ dit-elle.

 _\- Elle est dans sa chambre en sécurité, je m'en occupe. Felicity… Felicity !? »_

La jeune femme avait sombré dans l'inconscience pour de bon.

* * *

John quitta la chambre de Felicity pour rejoindre Oliver qui était en train de préparer un biberon avec Lina dans les bras, qui pleurait.

 _« Chut, chut jeune fille, d'habitude je ne fais pas pleurer les filles, chut, chut…_

Digg ne put s'empêcher de rire et Oliver fronça les sourcils :

 _\- Tu te moques de moi ? Depuis quand tu es là ? Comment va Felicity ?!_

 _\- Felicity se repose, j'ai parlé avec son médecin et il lui a prescrit quelque chose que je viens de lui administrer pour qu'elle se remette vite. Heureusement qu'on a une super pharmacie dans le repère… Oliver Queen, tu as fait pleurer beaucoup de filles !^^_

 _\- Ah très drôle John,_ dit l'archer en s'asseyant avec la petite et testant le lait avant de lui faire avaler.

Lina avala son biberon en tenant le doigt du jeune homme. John était abasourdi.

 _\- Et ben on dirait que tu es doué avec les bébés, qui l'eut cru !? Oliver Queen aka Arrow aka Nanny !_

 _\- Quand Théa est née, j'aidais Raïssa, on peut dire que ça paye aujourd'hui. Et puis, elle est adorable. Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé avec Lyla hier ?_

 _\- Très bien,_ dit John avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de le perdre et de demander : _on ne peut pas laisser Sarah devenir hors de contrôle._

 _\- Je suis d'accord mais ma priorité c'est de m'assurer que Felicity se rétablisse et de m'occuper de Lina…_

 _\- Attend, tu veux t'occuper de Lina et de Felicity ?! Oliver tu es le CEO de Queen Consolidated, tu ne peux pas…_

 _\- Abandonner mon travail, je suis d'accord c'est pour cela que j'ai arrangé mes rendez-vous par téléconférence à partir de cette après-midi et que j'ai demandé à un de mes employés de m'apporter les dossiers que je traite ce matin tôt ici, dit le jeune homme en montrant une pile de dossiers sur la table basse du salon. J'ai juste un service à te demander._

 _\- Vas-y._

 _\- Peux-tu m'apporter un sac que je garde dans ma chambre en urgence, il y a de quoi me changer._

 _\- Ok patron !_ répondit Digg avec un sourire. _Pas sûr que notre IT Girl soit d'accord avec ton nouvel arrangement. »_

* * *

Sarah n'avait pas dormi tant la rage ne cessait de couler dans ses veines. Mais la Ligue lui avait enseigné une chose précieuse : la patience.

Elle ne pouvait tenter quelque chose immédiatement contre Felicity mais tout vient à point qui sait attendre. Oliver s'était toujours comporté comme un connard avec elle et apparemment cela ne changerait jamais. Elle était bien décidée à mettre à profit ce que la Ligue des Assassins lui avait enseigné.

La jeune guerrière empaqueta ses affaires et roula dans une ville voisine. Comme ça elle serait proche de sa famille tout en planifiant sa vengeance.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Oliver termina sa dernière visioconférence. Felicity et Lina dormaient toujours. Le jeune décida de préparer une soupe thaïe à l'informaticienne.

Le plateau et le baby phone en main, il gagna la chambre de la belle blonde. Oliver posa le plateau sur la coiffeuse de l'informaticienne et s'assit sur son lit.

 _« Felicity_ , dit-il doucement en caressant l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui bougea un peu mais se rendormit. _Felicity, il faut que tu manges un peu._

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver les yeux à demi fermés et lui souriait en s'étirant.

 _\- Oliver, enlève ton t-shirt, tu es plus sexy sans._

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit pour une fois avant de balbutier :

 _\- Felicity tu as fait un malaise hier, Lina va bien mais il faut que tu manges quelque chose._

Felicity continuait de sourire, puis la réalité lui revint en pleine figure et paniquée elle regarda l'archer :

 _\- Oliver ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?!_

 _\- Tu as fait un malaise après que Sarah soit partie. Je t'ai ramené chez toi pour que tu te reposes et…_

 _\- Lina ?!_

 _\- J'ai récupéré Lina chez la voisine en même temps hier soir, elle dort tout de suite._

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle avant de revenir à Oliver :

 _\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

 _\- Tu as voulu te lever ce matin mais ça n'a pas été concluant. Tu as fait un autre malaise. Tu as eu beaucoup de choses à gérer ces derniers temps, je suis désolé Felicity…_

 _\- Désolé de quoi ?!_ demanda la jeune femme surprise.

 _\- Depuis que Lina est ici, tu n'as eu que des soucis par ma faute. Tu étais très contente de pouvoir te changer les idées et voilà que je ne t'apporte que des ennuis…_

Felicity se redressa et se trouvait la hauteur d'Oliver.

 _\- Mr je m'apitoie sur mon sors, il est temps d'arrêter tout ça. Et de ce que je vois,_ dit-elle en montrant le baby phone avec la vidéo de Lina dormant, _tu t'aies bien débrouillé avec ma filleule._

 _\- Elle est vraiment géniale. John a halluciné de me voir avec un bébé._

 _\- Moi non,_ le coupa la jeune femme, _j'ai toujours su que tu ferais un bon père…enfin pas maintenant il faudrait déjà que tu aies quelqu'un…enfin…_

Oliver éclata de rire face à une Felicity rougissante et décida de lui épargner la honte.

 _\- Je t'ai préparé une soupe thaïe._

 _\- Mon dieu et il cuisine, il est parfait^^_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Non rien, j'ai dit ça à haute voix ?_ demanda l'informaticienne honteuse.

 _\- Oui et tu m'as dit que tu me préférais sans t-shirt mais un peu de décence avec un bébé pas loin,_ lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil _. Je te laisse manger ta soupe, je vais appeler John pour lui dire que tu es réveillée et je t'aiderai à te lever. Pas besoin d'un autre malaise._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver finissait son appel avec Bethany qui avait appelé juste derrière John quand il vit Felicity arriver et pointer la table basse :

 _\- Oliver tu peux me dire pourquoi il y a plein de dossiers sur ma table basse et pourquoi je vois un sac d'affaires au pied de mon canapé ?_

 _\- Et tu ne m'as pas attendu^^ tu es vraiment une femme tenace._

 _\- Et ça ne va pas changer Oliver et surtout chez moi,_ répondit-elle sur un ton assuré. _Alors ?!_

 _\- Le temps que tu ailles mieux j'ai décidé de m'installer ici pour t'aider avec Lina._

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Lina se réveillait et Oliver était parti la chercher. Elle préparait le biberon lorsqu'il était revenu.

 _\- Oliver tu ne peux pas rester ici._

 _\- Ce n'était pas une demande, je reste c'est tout. Tu as besoin de repos. Ordre de ton médecin que Digg a contacté…_

 _\- Et la société, ils vont dire quoi ?_

 _\- Pour eux je suis toujours présent, je fais des Visio conférences pour mes rendez-vous et des coursiers m'apportent des papiers à signer._

 _\- C'est de la folie Oliver._

 _\- Ecoute, je tiens à être à tes côtés. Il est temps que je prenne soin de toi comme tout ami qui se respecte. Plus rien ne compte désormais à part Lina et toi._

Felicity crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Oliver était un homme tellement extraordinaire. Mais elle ne voulait pas être déçue une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Et nos activités nocturnes maintenant que Sarah est partie ? Tu ne peux pas négliger Arrow !_

 _\- Non madame, on continuera comme il était prévu. Digg et moi dehors et toi ici nous guidant._

La jeune femme souffla. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver mette sa vie de côté. Le jeune homme commença à donner le biberon au bébé, puis lui dit avec un beau sourire :

 _\- J'espère juste que ton canapé est confortable. Après la patrouille je vais m'effondrer de fatigue._

 _\- Sachant qu'il était inutile de le faire changer d'avis, l'informaticienne sourit :_

 _\- Oui il est très confortable, et toi aussi tu es tenace._

 _\- Oui colocataire !^^ »_

Felicity fila sous la douche le temps qu'Oliver s'occupe de Lina en essayant de ne pas penser à tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait imaginé lorsqu'il serait chez elle. Autant dire que cette cohabitation serait drôle.

* * *

Bientôt quatre jours qu'Oliver et Felicity cohabitaient sous le toit de l'informaticienne et il fallait dire que beaucoup de sous-entendus s'exprimaient.

Comme le lendemain de l'installation d'Oliver, lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva nez à nez avec une Felicity en serviette de bain légère sortant de la douche. La pauvre a eu tellement peur qu'à force de s'agiter, la serviette tomba au sol. Inutile de vous dire que l'archer a privilégié une douche froide ce jour-là.

Outre ces mésaventures, l'un comme l'autre se réjouissaient de se retrouver tous les deux, enfin trois.

Felicity appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme. Il était tellement facile à vivre. Elle se demandait qui elle avait en face d'elle : cet homme cuisine, participe aux tâches ménagères, s'occupe d'un bébé et prenait même le temps avant la patrouille de regarder un film avec elle ou de discuter de tout ou de rien. De plus, elle récupérait physiquement de mieux en mieux grâce à son aide. Pour l'instant elle travaillait elle aussi à la maison mais le congé finirait en fin de semaine.

Quand à Oliver, vivre aux côtés de Felicity était un pur délice. Alors oui, il travaillait, il patrouillait mais il découvrait les joies et habitudes d'une vie domestique avec une femme (pas la sienne malheureusement) et un bébé (pas non plus le sien également). Sa mère était passée hier voir Felicity après avoir su pour ses malaises et il fut étonné de la voir émue. Lorsqu'il voulut en savoir plus, elle lui souria et regarda Felicity d'un air entendu avant de partir.

John passait chercher Oliver avant les patrouilles pour ausculter Felicity et il était très content de voir la complicité entre ces deux-là se restaurer. Il espérait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose avant que Felicity soit complétement rétablie. Il se projetait même dans le futur quand ils les voyaient s'occuper de Lina ensemble.

* * *

Ce matin, Oliver fut surpris de voir Felicity prête de si bonne heure en train de préparer la poussette.

« _Une sortie de prévue ?_

 _\- J'avais prévu un rendez-vous à 8h30 avec le Dr Altman au Starling General sur la demande de Bethany pour Lina._

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui c'est juste pour un vaccin. Ça ne devrait pas être long._

 _\- Je t'accompagne,_ lui répondit aussitôt l'archer.

 _\- Oliver ce ne sera pas long."_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Oliver et Felicity attendait dans un couloir du Starling General. Felicity avait râlé tout le trajet en se disant indépendante et qu'elle n'aimait pas être couvée. Oliver semblait ne rien entendre. En fait, il en avait marre du boulot et espérait avoir une échappatoire.

Son humeur confiante changea instantanément quand il vit un jeune homme qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Felicity avait viré au rouge.

 _« Felicity ?_

 _\- Jason ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _\- Je travaille,_ répondit le jeune homme avec le sourire.

 _\- Oui, mais ici ? à Starling ?_

 _\- J'ai des vacations à faire et j'ai décidé de les faire ici. Comment vas-tu ? C'est ta fille ? Lina c'est ça ?_

 _\- Sa filleule_ , répondit Oliver d'un ton assuré en essayant de ne pas écraser la main de Jason. _Oliver Queen, son ami »._

Felicity ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Heureusement Lina était le centre de l'attention car elle sentait Oliver piqué au vif, prêt à se changer en Arrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Voilà la suite (encore des problèmes de connexion internet donc désolée du retard encore^^). Du coup je vous publie les chapitres 14 et 15 dans la foulée. Le 16 en fin de semaine.**

 **Merci à Ophelie aurore scott, LulzimeVelioska, Nat 33, Mogo 1902, . .idea et à tous les guest pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. J'aurais voulu vous répondre comme d'habitude mais je maudis ma compagnie de téléphonie lol.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

Oliver garda son calme jusqu'au bout de la consultation et pourtant il avait une immense envie de planter une flèche dans le crâne de Jason.

Il voyait que Felicity était mal à l'aise mais il n'y pouvait rien, la jalousie le rongeait. Il devait se contenter de garder Lina pendant qu'un peu plus loin dans le hall, Jason et son IT Girl parlaient en privé.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint vers lui, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Les deux amis repartirent jusque chez Felicity dans le silence.

L'informaticienne avait bien conscience qu'Oliver n'aimait pas son rapprochement avec Jason mais elle s'était promis d'avancer.

Oliver se mit à fond dans le travail le reste de la journée et partit au Verdant rejoindre John en échangeant que de simples mots avec l'informaticienne qui se sentait coupable de la situation. La jeune femme guida ses amis par tablette mais Digg sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une fois que les deux amis furent prêts à repartir du Verdant, Digg interpella l'archer :

 _« Tu vas me dire ce qui cloche avec Felicity ? On aurait dit que la guerre froide était passée par là^^_

 _\- John…_ voulut couper Oliver.

 _\- Vide ton sac Oliver, je te connais il se passe quelque chose._

L'archer souffla et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Ensuite il alla chercher la bouteille de vodka qu'il planquer dans sa caisse en bois de la Chine. Il posa deux shooter sur la table médicale.

 _\- On va avoir besoin de ça dans ce cas,_ dit-il en versant la vodka dans les verres.

Un verre de descendu cul sec, Digg s'exprima :

 _\- Allez Mr Queen, je vous écoute._

 _\- Ce matin j'ai accompagné Felicity à un rendez-vous chez le pédiatre pour Lina et c'est ce type qu'elle a vu il y a pas longtemps qui nous a reçu,_ dit l'archer avant de se resservir un verre.

 _\- Le type qu'elle a vu au Verdant ?_

 _\- Ouais, Jason machin chose,_ répondit Oliver sur un ton acide _. Ils ont discuté un moment tout seul et apparemment monsieur reste en ville quelques semaines pour son internat de pédiatrie._

 _\- Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?_ dit John en fixant Oliver intensément qui l'assassina du regard. _Ben quoi ?! Il a l'air bien comme gars. Felicity a le droit à un peu de bonheur dans sa vie._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça … c'est que…_

 _\- Tu aurais voulu être cet homme,_ en conclut John.

L'archer contempla le fond de son verre sans répondre tellement sa réponse était évidente.

 _\- Je sais que tu aimes Felicity mais demande toi si tu veux vraiment une relation avec elle. Avec tes activités de justicier, ton nom, sois sûr de ta réponse. Notre IT Girl mérite le bonheur._

 _\- Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, tout a changé. Avant je ne voyais que le passé et la douleur mais avec elle j'imagine un futur heureux. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant quand je suis avec elle…_

 _\- Alors soit tu restes là à regarder Felicity trouver le bonheur avec un autre homme, soit tu te bats pour elle et pour ce futur. Par contre un conseil, ne lui en veux pas d'avancer ça ne sert à rien et tu risques de la perdre »._

-Quelques minutes plus tard, John était parti et Oliver restait un moment au repère avant de rejoindre la belle informaticienne. Il médita comme Shado lui avait appris sur l'île.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à se détacher de Felicity mais il était attirée vers elle, c'était plus fort que lui que tout. Il sentait que la jeune femme éprouver encore des sentiments envers lui mais comment la rendre heureuse ? Rien qu'en étant son assistante, pleins de personne s'en prend à elle. Alors que peut-être ce Jason peut la rendre heureuse… mais rien que de repenser à ce type lui donner envie de cogner dans un mannequin de combat. Le chemin de la réflexion serait encore long.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity fut réveillée par Lina qui voulait volontiers son biberon. L'informaticienne calma la petite et prépara le biberon. Oliver rentra au même moment, la jeune femme lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit.

La belle blonde prit le temps de préparer le café pour tous les deux et une fois installés, Lina avec son biberon, Oliver s'exprima en premier :

« _Je suis désolé Felicity pour hier._

 _\- C'est oublié,_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 _\- On est amis, je ne devrais pas interférer dans ta vie privée de la sorte._

 _-Tant que tu ne joues pas à Arrow avec Jason tout ira bien entre nous deux Oliver. »_

Les deux amis échangèrent encore quelques paroles puis Oliver se mit au travail.

En début d'après-midi, Felicity avait Lina dans les bras et lui fredonnait une chanson de musique country lorsque la sonnette retentit.

 _« Moira ? Tout va bien ?_ dit la belle blonde étonnée.

 _\- Bonjour Felicity, je viens voir mon fils par rapport à un dossier de la compagnie…_

 _\- Et j'ai oublié de t'avertir, j'en suis désolé,_ répondit Oliver qui arrivait pour embrasser sa mère.

 _\- Toujours aussi étourdi à ce que je vois, tel père tel fils,_ répondit Mme Queen avec un sourire à demi agacé.

La mère et le fils s'installèrent pour parler du dossier, Felicity servit à Moira un café.

 _-Tu ne prends pas de café Oliver ?_ demanda la matriarche étonnée.

 _\- Si mais je vais me le préparer car Felicity a été claire sur sa prise de poste d'assistante : jamais de café !_

Moira fut amusée de la ténacité et des valeurs de Felicity.

 _\- Walter a eu raison de vous compter comme un de nos meilleurs éléments Felicity. Croyez-moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui arrive à se faire écouter de mon fils…_

 _\- Maman…_ l'avertit Oliver.

L'informaticienne les laissa seuls le temps de préparer Lina pour la sieste et téléphoner à Bethany. Bethany et son mari reviendraient fin de semaine prochaine pour récupérer leur fille qu'ils avaient hâte de serrer dans leur bras.

Une fois revenue dans le salon, Moira était sur le départ.

 _\- Au fait Felicity, je compte sur votre présence vendredi soir au manoir._

 _\- Ma présence ?_ demanda la jeune femme confuse. _Au manoir ?_

 _\- Oui j'avais oublié de t'en parler, il y a le gala pour aider l'orphelinat de Starling City chaque année à cette époque et tous les employés de Queen Consolidated y sont conviés,_ compléta Oliver.

 _-Ah oui ça me dit quelque chose dans des mails que j'ai reçu…mais il y a Lina…_

 _\- Ma chère, Raïssa sera ravie de garder ce petit ange dans nos appartements le temps du gala et même la nuit entière, comme ça vous pourrait profiter de la soirée en toute tranquillité._

Mme Queen regarda dans son sac et tendit à la jeune femme une invitation personnelle.

 _\- J'ai de hâte que l'on se retrouve au manoir et toi aussi mon fils, Théa aimerait bien que tu passes la voir._

 _\- Je ferais un petit détour au manoir ce soir maman. »_

Oliver avait complètement oublié ce gala mais il était content qu'il se fasse car il aurait à son bras la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il se disait que ça serait l'occasion de tenter sa chance avec son IT Girl.

* * *

Le vendredi soir arriva vite. L'archer s'impatientait dans le manoir. Il avait hâte de passer cette soirée avec Felicity, Lina étant avec la gouvernante. D'autant plus que le reste de la semaine s'était très bien passé entre eux deux et les patrouilles étaient calmes.

Il avait cru croisé Sarah sur un toit il y a deux jours mais depuis rien. Oliver avait tenté de l'appeler mais aucune réponse. Il avait tenté de la localiser mais pas de signes de vie, ce qui ne l'affolait qu'à moitié car Sarah faisait partie de la Ligue des Assassins.

L'archer était encore très en colère contre la guerrière, mais reconnaissait qu'il avait agi un peu brutalement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu au repère. La sœur Lance n'avait jamais exprimé une telle méchanceté envers autrui et il voulait lui donner une chance de s'expliquer au calme.

Oliver avait demandé à Digg s'il pouvait mettre Lyla à sa recherche avec l'A.R.G.U.S. sinon il devait attendre et profiter de la soirée.

* * *

De son côté, l'informaticienne était nerveuse. Elle avait hâte de cette soirée, mais à la fois elle la redoutait. Certes elle avait une très belle robe rouge qu'elle avait dénicher plutôt en ville dans un grand magasin, son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient parfait et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Lina.

Mais c'était plutôt la personne qui l'accompagner ce soir dont elle était nerveuse. La jeune femme avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait fini par inviter Jason. Le jeune homme avait accepté avec plaisir mais lui avait téléphoné il y a une heure pour la prévenir qu'il aurait un léger retard.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à Oliver mais elle se dit qu'ami ou pas, elle ne lui devait rien dans sa vie sentimentale…bon en fait elle avait vraiment peur de la réaction de l'archer mais elle se disait qu'il se tiendrait en public et devant sa mère^^

C'est donc un peu anxieuse que Felicity Smoak s'avança dans le manoir. Elle fut accueillie par Théa Queen.

« _Salut Felicity ! Wow tu es très belle._

 _\- Merci Théa. Tu es très jolie aussi._

 _\- Mon frère est dans le salon avec des gens aussi ennuyeux que la pluie^^_

 _\- Que veux-tu, il est CEO,_ répondit l'informaticienne amusée. Oliver n'avait jamais aimé faire des manières. _En fait j'attends quelqu'un._

 _\- Oh, qui est-ce ?!_ se languit de savoir la jeune Queen.

Quelqu'un saisit la belle blonde par la taille.

 _\- Désolé pour le retard._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave,_ répondit Felicity en souriant.

Voyant le regard excité de Théa, la jeune femme fit les présentations avant de s'excuser auprès de la jeune sœur et de se rendre dans la salle de réception.

Beaucoup de monde s'y trouvait, un orchestre jouait au bout de la salle et le bar lui faisait face.

 _\- Tu veux peut être aller saluer ton ami_ , dit Jason à la jeune femme en montrant du doigt un groupement de personnes à côté du bar : Oliver, Moira Queen et trois autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 _\- Oh tu sais on a le temps d'aller le voir, il y a tout un groupement vers sa mère et lui. Un peu plus tard,_ répondit-t-elle la bouche sèche à l'idée d'aller à la rencontre de l'archer.

 _\- Ok. Dansons un peu dans ce cas._

Felicity et Jason s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse et entamèrent une danse lente à côté d'autres couples. Maintenant que la jeune femme ne pouvait que se focaliser sur son cavalier, elle ne pouvait que remarquer sa beauté et son raffinement.

Sa façon de guider la danse était très douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Le jeune homme parla à l'oreille de Felicity :

 _\- Tu es renversante ce soir._

 _\- Merci._

La jeune femme voulut ajouter autre chose mais elle sentit un regard glacial la transpercer : Oliver. Elle se contenta de continuer de danser en détournant le regard. Jason lui caressait le dos et commençait à poser sa main un peu plus bas mais l'orchestre termina le morceau de musique ce qui donna l'occasion à l'informaticienne de se mouvoir sans repousser totalement le beau brun.

Moira alla à la rencontre des deux jeunes gens. Elle trouva Felicity très élégante et compris pourquoi son fils, toujours coincé avec des investisseurs, était complétement ailleurs et en colère.

Après une demi-heure à parler à des collègues du département informatique, Jason s'excusa pour prendre un appel à l'extérieur et revint pour prendre congé de Felicity.

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'ai une urgence qui m'attend au Starling General. Un petit de 4 ans qui a une péritonite aigue._

 _\- Vas-y vite on pourra se revoir un autre soir. »_

La jeune femme regarda Jason s'éloignait après un baiser chaste et fut soulagée en un sens. Elle commençait à fatiguer, et n'avait aucune envie de rester un instant de plus. John n'était même pas en vue.

Elle vida le restant de son verre de martini d'un trait, prit congé des personnes avec lesquelles elle s'entretenait et monta dans les étages pour aller voir Lina.

Avant d'atteindre la chambre où dormait le bébé, une main la saisit fermement par le bras et l'entraina dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

 _« Non mais ça ne va pas Oliver ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque !_

Oliver s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui prit le bras la fit assoir sur le bureau de la bibliothèque.

 _\- Et toi tu veux me dire ce qu'il te prend de draguer et de danser avec ce prétentieux de Jason chez moi ?!_ répliqua Oliver, qui avait collé les mains de la jeune femme de part et d'autre du bureau, leurs fronts se touchant.

 _\- Oliver lâche moi !_! disait-elle en se débâtant mais Oliver cédait à la pulsion qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu la tenue de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas…_ répondit-il en embrassant le cou de Felicity puis sa bouche. _Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir et être heureuse avec un homme._

Le jeune homme fit remonter une de ses mains le long de la jambe droite de l'IT Girl.

 _\- Je t'aime trop pour voir un autre homme te toucher,_ dit-il en effleurant avec délicatesse le sous vêtement en dentelle de Felicity _. Je t'aime Felicity_ , finit-il par dire en regardant la belle blonde droit dans les yeux.

Felicity arrêta de se débattre lorsqu'elle entendit cette déclaration. Elle laissa son désir qui commençait à venir, l'emporter. Oliver la maintenait les mains bien plaquées au bureau en merisier et après un baiser langoureux, s'était agenouillé devant cette magnifique femme. Il avait remonté sa robe et avait arraché son string rouge en dentelles, ce qui valut un petit cri de surprise de Felicity, qui lui souriait.

La jeune femme sentit la langue d'Oliver la titiller à l'entre jambe et elle fut prise dans un tourbillon de passion. Elle avait mis ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, l'incitant à continuer ses caresses avec sa langue. Elle était à deux doigts du plaisir mais stoppa Oliver dans sa frénésie. L'informaticienne voulait le rendre fou.

Elle le fit se relever et descendit du bureau et le fit assoir sur la chaise de bureau.

La jeune femme le chevaucha et commença à lui défaire la ceinture et la fermeture de son pantalon, libérant son érection de son boxer. Felicity l'embrassait dans le cou et sur le torse après avoir défait quelques boutons de sa chemise, tout en se frôlant le membre de l'archer avec son intimité prête à le recevoir.

 _\- Felicity tu me rends fou !_ parvint-il à articuler en essayant de réfréner son désir.

L'IT Girl lui souriait et s'empala sur l'érection d'Oliver. Elle étouffa un cri de plaisir, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme commença à se déhancher lentement pour rendre Oliver fou, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le jeune homme commença à lui donna des coups de rein intense mais s'arrêta pour qu'elle aussi soit juste au bord de l'orgasme pour la frustrer.

 _\- Oliver,_ gémit-elle comme une plainte.

Le jeune homme souleva la jeune femme pour la reposer sur le bureau et la pénétra de façon sauvage, qui poussa Felicity à se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Oliver plaquait les mains de Felicity sur le bureau tout en la pénétrant plus vite et plus fort, voulant effacer les hommes avant lui.

Avant de consommer son orgasme, Oliver posa une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme, la regardant en plein orgasme avant de l'embrasser et de se déverser en elle dans un bruit roque après un dernier coup de reins.

Les deux jeunes gens mirent bien quelques minutes à se ressaisir de ces retrouvailles passionnelles. Ils remirent de l'ordre dans leur tenue, la soirée n'étant pas finie. Oliver s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Ce qu'il s'est passé là, ce n'était pas occasionnel, comme à Boston. Je te veux à mes côtés Felicity. Je t'aime._

L'informaticienne posa sa main sur la joue de l'archer et l'embrassa chastement.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver »._

* * *

Lorsque Felicity commença à s'avancer dans le couloir avec Oliver pour aller voir Lina, elle sentait ses jambes encore tremblantes de leurs ébats. Le jeune homme lui prêta son bras.

La fillette était calmement endormie dans son berceau d'appoint. Oliver se tenait derrière l'informaticienne et l'enserrait dans ses bras par la taille. Tous les deux souriaient.

 _« Je veux un futur avec toi Felicity,_ déclara Oliver à l'oreille de celle-ci qui se retourna.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui. Je veux me lever chaque matin à tes côtés, t'épouser, fonder une famille…_

 _\- Oula Mr le planificateur, je te signale qu'on n'a même pas eu de diner galant,_ souligna l'informaticienne _, je ne veux pas brûler les étapes…_

 _\- Je te signale qu'on en a déjà bruler une,_ répondit l'archer avec un regard salace qui lui valut un coup sur le bras.

 _\- Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Je veux que notre relation marche._

Lina s'étira dans le berceau puis se rendormit sous le regard des deux amoureux. Oliver se mit à genoux sous le regard affolé de la belle blonde.

 _\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, acceptez-vous de diner avec moi ?_

 _\- Hum je me tâte,_ dit-elle amusée _._

Oliver saisit sa main et lui fit un baiser sur le dos de la main avant de remonter.

 _\- Vous savez, j'ai un ami archer qui pourrait vous convaincre, on ne peut rien lui refuser._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça Mr Queen, sachez que ce fou à capuche ne me fait pas peur. Mais pour éviter de recevoir sa visite, j'accepte votre invitation à diner avec joie. »_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le week-end suivant le gala de charité, Oliver et Felicity avaient pris la décision ensemble que le jeune homme retourne habiter au manoir, Felicity ne voulant pas aller trop vite.

Oliver aurait bien voulu rester et ne jamais la quitter mais le but de son emménagement était que l'informaticienne se repose et aille mieux ce qui était maintenant le cas.

Felicity se retrouva donc seule à nouveau avec sa filleule et avec la promesse d'un diner en amoureux en milieu de semaine. La jeune femme rappela Jason pour lui dire les nouveaux événements. Etonnamment, le bel interne n'a pas bronché et souhaita tout le bonheur possible à l'informaticienne.

Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas souhaité pour l'instant annoncer la nouvelle à leur proche. Ils voulaient profiter de leur bonheur égoïstement.

Digg sentait Oliver plus détendu et agréable avec Felicity lors des patrouilles mais il attendait que son ami se confie de lui-même.

Felicity alla déposer Lina à la crèche et repris le travail tranquillement lundi matin après un weekend merveilleux ponctué de ballades au parc avec Oliver et le bébé. Elle retrouva son bureau avec plaisir et était finalement contente de ne pas travailler au même étage que son « petit ami ». Elle n'aurait fait que le regarder et baver au lieu de se concentrer.^^

Les collègues de la jeune femme étaient contents de la retrouver. C'était le grand événement dans les potins de la salle de pause mais Felicity n'en avait rien à faire. Retrouver son univers d'IT Girl surpassait tous les commentaires et les regards de travers.

En début d'après-midi, après avoir été voir Lina un petit moment à la crèche, la belle blonde reçu un appel de la nouvelle secrétaire d'Oliver (qu'elle avait choisi avec soin). Le jeune homme avait demandé sa présence pour une réunion de membre de département. Prenant les dossiers dont elle avait besoin, Felicity monta au 18ème étage. La secrétaire la fit entrer de ce pas avant de prendre congé.

Oliver était juste vraiment irrésistible dans son costume noir Hugo Boss, pensa-t-elle. Il avait une cravate bleu gris assortie à ses yeux. L'informaticienne déglutit avant de s'avancer vers lui, étant la seule arrivée pour l'instant pour cette réunion.

 _« Tu voulais me voir ? Je ne suis pas trop en avance pour la réunion ?_

L'archer se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'avancer vers elle.

Le jeune homme trouvait son IT Girl très sexy cette après-midi. Elle portait une robe portefeuille vert émeraude de printemps en tissu léger agrémentée d'une fine ceinture noire à la taille et une paire d'escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en queue de cheval haute et elle portait des lunettes à montures noire qui lui donner une allure à la fois autoritaire et sexy.

Il s'avança à sa hauteur et lui caressa le bras.

 _\- Tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque habillée comme ça ? Cette robe te va à merveille._

Felicity jetait des regards inquiets à la porte du bureau. Puis comprenant, elle se tourna vers lui.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de réunion, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Tu as absolument raison._

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Tu me manquais Felicity. Je voulais avoir un moment seul à seul avec toi_ , répliqua Oliver d'un ton presque suppliant _. J'ai donné à ma secrétaire son après-midi et j'ai reporté moi-même mes rendez-vous._

 _\- J'apprécie ton geste mais tu es CEO Oliver, pas vendeur de tacos !_

L'archer arqua les sourcils avant de sourire.

 _\- Oui c'est vrai que ça serait dur de vendre des tacos dans ce costume._

Felicity souria à son tour et Oliver l'attira dans la salle de conférence en lui caressant le dos, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Il piégea l'informaticienne au fond de la salle contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser à la fois doucement et passionnément. Le gout de ses lèvres était tellement bon.

 _\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué._

 _\- A moi aussi,_ répondit Felicity dans un souffle.

Les deux amoureux restèrent de longues minutes à échanger des baisers langoureux avant de se regarder front contre front.

 _\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister jusqu'à notre diner_ , dit l'archer à une Felicity essayant de regagner son assurance et professionnalisme malgré l'attitude sexy d'Oliver.

 _\- Je sais que c'est dur mais Mr Queen il faut savoir prendre son mal en patience._

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Oliver et repartit vers la porte de la salle.

 _\- Cette réunion fut fortement intéressante et intense Mr Queen. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. A ce soir pour nos activités nocturnes,"_ lui dit-elle en lui souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Felicity souffla un bon coup. Bon sang, résister à Oliver allait être difficile surtout s'il planifiait ce genre de rencontre secrète.

Cet homme était comme un aimant et une drogue pour elle. De tous les hommes qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie (un petit nombre), Oliver les surpassaient tous sans exception, même Jason. Il connaissait sa façon de penser, d'agir, reconnaissait son intelligence, la respectait et surtout il connaissait les failles de son corps dans les moindres détails.

Mais elle s'était promis de prendre son temps et elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver déroge à la règle. Et connaissant le jeune homme, elle était sûre que ce diner serait mémorable.

* * *

Le grand soir arriva enfin. Oliver n'avait pas arrêté de regarder sa montre toute la journée et s'était assuré que rien ne le dérangerait ce soir. Il avait prétexté à John un repas de famille. Honnêtement l'ancien soldat ne le crut pas mais il s'en fichait. Ce soir, il passerait une agréable et romantique soirée en compagnie de sa charmante petite amie.

Felicity de son côté avait demandé à sa voisine de garder Lina ce soir. La voisine avait accepté sans rien dire car elle trouvait la petite très agréable et avait vu les étincelles de bonheur dans les yeux de l'informaticienne. Elle se demandait si cet Oliver Queen y était pour quelque chose.

La jeune femme avait préparé Lina qui dormait dans son transat, elle n'avait plus qu'à se préparer par la suite lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit à l'arrière de la maison. Curieuse, elle s'avança vers le sellier et elle sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur elle.

En moins de deux secondes elle tomba au sol et cria en se protégeant des coups de son assaillant…ou plutôt assaillante !

 _« Je t'avais dit que ça ne serai pas fini Felicity ! »_ lui dit l'assaillante avant de l'assommer pour qu'elle tombe inconsciente.

* * *

 _« Réveille-toi petite conne !_

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Felicity mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre l'horreur qu'elle était en train de vivre.

 _\- Eh ben ce n'est pas trop tôt^^ je commençais à m'ennuyer sévère !_

L'informaticienne ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, car le coup qu'elle avait reçu vers la tempe lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sans fenêtre, un sous-sol on aurait dit et elle était ligotée à une chaise pieds et mains.

Sarah la contemplait tranquillement debout comme si c'était la routine pour elle. Il y avait une simple télévision ainsi qu'une malle en bois ouvragée, rien de plus à part l'éclairage pauvre de cet endroit sordide.

 _\- Oh au fait je ne t'ai pas bâillonné parce que personne ne peux t'entendre ici donc fais comme tu veux._

 _\- Où est Lina ?! Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal sinon…_

 _\- Tu vas me faire quoi, jouer de ton clavier ?! Ah c'est vrai tu ne peux pas._

 _\- Où est-elle ?!_ se mit à hurler la belle blonde ce qui lui valut une claque de la part de la guerrière.

 _\- Arrête d'hurler espèce de bécasse ! Ta petite Lina est toujours dans son transat dans ton salon, je ne m'en prends pas aux enfants voyons, j'ai plus de classe que ça._

Felicity ricana sarcastiquement. Sarah s'avança à deux centimètres de son visage.

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis déçue Felicity. J'ai plus de classe que ta mère en tout cas^^_

 _\- N'inclut pas ma mère dans ton délire !_

Sarah rigola.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sarah ?_

 _\- Ce que je veux ?! A ton avis Mme Je-sais-tout !?_

 _\- Tu veux Oliver._

 _\- Plus maintenant, Oliver est un parfait enfoiré._

 _\- Que veux-tu alors ?_ demanda l'informaticienne paniquée, agacée et désespérée.

 _\- Je veux te faire payer autant qu'à lui votre traitrise ! Et c'est à travers toi que je vais réussir._

Felicity essayait de se défaire de ses liens mais rien à faire, elle était complètement à la merci de Sarah.

 _\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter ce que tu fais Sarah, on était amies souviens-toi…_

 _\- C'était avant ou après que tu couches avec Oliver ?!_ lui jeta la guerrière à la figure. _Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule à Boston._

 _\- Ce n'était pas planifié et je me suis sentie mal vis-à-vis de toi, je ne voulais pas…_

Sarah donna un coup de poing à la jeune femme dans l'estomac, puis une claque dans la figure.

 _\- Arrête de dire des conneries ma petite Felicity._

L'informaticienne sentait les larmes venir mais elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Sarah.

 _\- Vous deviez bien rire de moi lorsque vous vous envoyiez en l'air à Queen Consolidated._

 _\- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a eu que Boston._

 _\- Alors c'est marrant parce que je n'en suis pas si sûre. Mais bon on cause on cause, il est temps d'agir._

Sarah alla ouvrir la malle en bois et en sortit un écrin de velours bleu marine.

 _\- Oliver te veux alors on va voir si tu es digne de lui. La première étape, endurer la douleur physique,_ dit-elle en sortant un poignard ouvragé.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça Sarah ça ne va…_

Felicity fut incapable de sortir un autre mot car la lame poignard lui tranchait le bras droit assez pour lui faire mal. Du sang commença à s'écouler de la plaie superficielle jusqu'à ses mains.

 _\- Tu disais ?_ lui répondait Sarah, se délectant du spectacle. _Ce n'est que le début mais je sens que ça va me plaire. »_

* * *

Oliver se rendait avec le sourire et le traque chez Felicity en costume, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, il allait atteindre la porte de la maison lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella. La voisine de l'informaticienne.

 _« Ah vous tombez bien ! J'allais appeler la police !_

 _\- Comment ça ?_ demanda Oliver se mettant en alerte.

 _\- La jeune Felicity devait me faire garder le bébé mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Je croyais qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre mais en sortant les poubelles il y a même pas cinq minutes j'ai entendu la petite. Elle doit être dans le salon et pleure à pleins poumons._

 _\- Felicity ne répond pas ?_ commença l'archer en composant le numéro de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Même pas par téléphone. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé le bébé tout seul. Il a dû se passer quelque chose._

Pas de réponses de son côté.

 _\- Ecoutez, je vais rentrer dans la maison, Felicity a toujours une clé de secours. Je reviendrais vous voir tout à l'heure._

 _\- Bien mais faites attention à vous jeune homme._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. A tout de suite._

L'archer se précipita dans le jardin à la recherche de la cachette de la clé de secours qu'il trouva sans difficultés. En effet lorsqu'il s'approchait de la porte, il entendait distinctement les cris de Lina ce qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il était arrivé quelque chose il en était quasiment sûr.

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et son premier geste fut de détacher Lina de son transat et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il continua son inspection avec la petite dans les bras. Oliver savait que ce n'était pas prudent de faire ça surtout si une menace était d'actualité mais la priorité était de calmer Lina.

Sur le moment, rien n'attira son attention. Le jeune homme poursuivit sa recherche et vit un vase brisé vers la porte du cellier. Son cœur accéléra. Il composa le numéro de John :

« _Digg, j'ai besoin de toi, Felicity a disparu,_ dit l'archer tout en berçant le bébé qui pleurait toujours.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je suis chez elle et Lina était toute seule dans le salon. Il y a un vase brisé vers la porte du sellier. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment John._

 _\- Je suis là dans dix minutes._

Oliver raccrocha et alla changer Lina qui était souillée, puis alla lui préparer un biberon. Il était essentiel que la petite aille bien et qu'il la mette en sécurité avant de poursuivre ses recherches.

Une fois le biberon presque bu, John arriva, affolé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? et pourquoi tu es en costume ? Lina va bien ? Et Felicity ?_

 _\- J'allais passer prendre Felicity pour diner en ville et quand je suis arrivé, la voisine m'a dit que Felicity ne lui avait pas confié Lina comme elle lui avait demandé et la petite pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, on l'entendait de la rue. J'ai pris sa clé de secours et j'ai trouvé Lina en pleurs, affamée et souillée et c'est après que j'ai vu les débris du vase._

John frotta son visage les yeux exorbités.

 _\- Il faut que j'aille voir la voisine j'en ai pour dix minutes. Je vais lui dire que Felicity a fait un malaise mais que tout va bien._

 _\- Pourquoi lui mentir ?_

 _\- On ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire John. Et je vais ramener la petite au manoir._

 _\- Ok moi je vais commencer à inspecter les lieux._

Une fois la voisine rassurée tant bien que mal, Oliver retrouva John qui avait mis Lina dans son siège auto.

 _\- Je t'ai mis le landau et des affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. Heureusement que Felicity a toujours une liste avec le nécessaire sur le frigo._

 _\- Merci. Alors tu as trouvé des indices ?_

 _\- Non pas une seule petite trace. Ça m'inquiète. Il faudrait contacter la police Oliver…_

 _\- Pas la police. Je veux régler ça à ma manière._

 _\- Oliver c'est complétement fou…_

 _\- Allons déposer Lina au manoir, on ira au repère pour pousser les recherches. »_

John voyait bien que son ami était fermé à toutes suggestions mais ce qu'il se passait actuellement les dépasser. Il se dit qu'il mettrait Lyla sur le coup quand Oliver serait au manoir à donner ses instructions à la gouvernante.

* * *

Felicity était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son enlèvement mais vu le nombre de blessure et le temps que Sarah prenait à les lui infliger lui donner une estimation d'au moins trois heures.

Au pied de la chaise, elle voyait son sang goutté et commencer à former de petites flaques rouge sombre. La douleur lui coupait presque la respiration et les larmes coulaient depuis peu mais la jeune femme se refuser d'implorer la pitié de son agresseur.

Sarah enfonça sa lame au niveau du torse de la belle blonde prés de son cœur le marquant d'une croix. Puis voyant Felicity résister, Sarah lui redonna un coup de poing dans le ventre :

« _Bon apparemment la douleur physique ne semble pas trop t'atteindre, il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles, je dois être rouillée depuis la Ligue. »_

Puis elle quitta la pièce avec son matériel. Laissant Felicity enfin s'abandonner à la douleur et se demandant si Oliver viendrait à son secours.

* * *

 **Vos impressions? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Vraiment un grand merci pour tous vos messages qui m'ont fait plaisir suite à la publication des deux chapitres hier et aussi pour mon OS (Espoir).**

 **Comme promis la suite aujourd'hui. :D**

 **Bonne journée**

* * *

Digg attendait Oliver dans la voiture après avoir installé les affaires de Lina auprès de Raïssa au manoir des Queen. Il en avait profité pour contacter Lyla pour qu'elle mette l'A.R.G.U.S. sur le coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'archer le rejoint. Il avait troqué son costume pour des vêtements plus confortables. Le trajet était silencieux. Oliver ne cessait de regarder par la vitre de la voiture. John brisa le silence.

« _Vous alliez diner ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Toi et Felicity, ton costume…_

 _\- Felicity et moi sommes ensemble,_ déclara Oliver avec un léger sourire.

 _\- Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt !_ s'exclama Digg avec le sourire _. Depuis quand ? C'est pour ça que tu as déménagé ?_

 _\- Ça s'est passé au gala. Elle avait emmené ce Jason…_

 _\- Et tu t'es enfin sorti la tête du…_

 _\- John !_

 _\- Désolé, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!_

 _\- On voulait garder ça secret un petit moment. Felicity voulait qu'on prenne notre temps donc j'ai déménagé et je l'ai invité à diner et maintenant elle est introuvable…_

 _\- On va allez au repère et on va tout faire pour la localiser. Felicity est comme ma petite sœur, celui qui a fait ça va le payer. »_

* * *

Les deux amis passèrent toute la nuit à essayer de localiser l'IT Girl, sans succès. Que ce soit par GPS, vidéos de surveillance. Rien n'indiquer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le téléphone de la jeune femme avait été retrouvé dans une benne dans les Glades mais rien de probant n'en était ressorti.

Quand ils virent l'aube se lever, John ordonna à Oliver d'aller travailler pour sauver les apparences. Il ne pouvait pas être absent en même temps que Felicity, cela éveillerait trop de soupçons. Avec le téléphone de l'informaticienne, Oliver appela Bethany pour lui dire que Lina allait bien, prétextant que Felicity était sortie faire des courses.

C'est à contre cœur que le jeune homme alla travailler. Les réunions et les dossiers s'enchainaient mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'archer n'arrivait pas se détacher de son portable, guettant le moindre appel de Digg qui faisait une enquête de voisinage. Dieu sait ce que Felicity endurer en ce moment.

* * *

Au même moment, l'informaticienne était à genoux, essayant de rattraper le bâton que lui avait tendu Sarah pour un duel mais la faim, la soif, la fatigue et la douleur l'empêchaient de riposter. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se relever, la guerrière lui mettait un coup de bâton au niveau de ses plaies non refermées.

 _« Allez, relève toi, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !_

Felicity essaya de se relever à nouveau mais un autre coup l'atteignit derrière les omoplates, la faisant de nouveau contempler le sol ce qui lui valut un petit rire de Sarah.

 _\- Tu vois, Oliver a été dans le même état que toi sur l'île et pourtant il s'est battu et s'en ai sorti, tu sais pourquoi ?_

La jeune informaticienne leva la tête vers la guerrière.

 _\- Parce qu'il avait la rage de s'en sortir, la rage de vivre. Toi tu n'es qu'une petite fille pleurnicharde et attendant qu'on vienne te sauver mais personne viendra. »_

Sarah frappa une dernière fois la jeune femme dans le flanc blessé, ramassa les bâtons et partit sans prévenir.

Felicity se recroquevilla sur le sol en position fœtal et fixait le sol. Elle espérait tenir le temps qu'Oliver vienne la sauver…exactement ce que Sarah avait dit…

Non elle ne pouvait pas penser de la sorte. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait dignement, en se battant avec toute la force qu'elle aurait. Elle sombra dans le sommeil d'épuisement en se remémorant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver entendit le nom de la personne étant derrière tout ça, il crût péter les plombs :

« _C'est Sarah Oliver. Un voisin me l'a détaillé. Elle rodait devant la maison de Felicity depuis plusieurs jours et il l'a vu le soir de l'enlèvement,_ annonça John énervé.

 _\- Pourquoi on ne l'a pas localisé avant ?! Ne réponds pas je sais déjà la réponse._

 _\- Ça sent mauvais Oliver. Sarah est entrainée et une meurtrière…_

 _\- Et je l'ai trahi. Il faut qu'on la retrouve rapidement._

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait tuer Felicity ?!_ demanda John paniqué.

 _\- Oui mais pas avant de s'amuser avec elle. Les assassins de la Ligue sont connus pour la patience dont ils font preuve pour tuer leur victime._

L'archer se posa au fond de son fauteuil. Puis :

 _\- John j'ai une idée, je te joins plus tard._

Le jeune homme raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son ami et quitta le bureau après avoir donné ses consignes à sa secrétaire. Il se rendit au manoir qui était vide en cette fin de matinée, à part la gouvernante et Lina.

Il monta dans sa chambre et chercha le téléphone satellite qu'il cachait dans son autre malle provenant de Lian Liu. Il se dépêcha de composer le numéro de la seule personne capable de l'aider par rapport à son idée.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Tatsu j'ai besoin de toi, la vie d'une personne est en jeu._

Tatsu ne posa aucune question et donna les informations qu'elle possédait à l'archer. Après la mort de leur fils, son mari avait joint les rangs de la Ligue des Assassins. Il lui demanda de venir à Starling mais sa réponse fut sans appel.

 _\- Je me suis retirée de la civilisation Oliver et le temps que je fasse le voyage ton amour sera mort. Mais je vais envoyer un signal à Maseo pour qu'il te rejoigne à l'adresse que tu m'as indiquée ou qu'il envoie quelqu'un de confiance._

 _\- Comment saurais-je que la personne est en ville ?_

 _\- Il saura reconnaissable._

 _\- Merci Tatsu._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Le temps joue contre toi. »_

Le jeune homme entendit des gazouillis et se dirigea dans la chambre où le bébé se trouver. Raïssa le salua avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Oliver que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ?_

 _\- Je suis venu voir ce petit rayon de soleil_ , dit-il en se forçant à sourire en allant voir la petite qui était dans son transat.

 _\- Je vous laisse un moment tous les deux dans ce cas._

Oliver prit Lina dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui sourit immédiatement et gazouillait. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta à bercer le bébé mais cela le calma un peu.

 _\- Felicity, résiste je t'en prie_ , » dit-il comme une supplique.

* * *

 _« On va passer à autre chose !_ s'exclama Sarah en revenant auprès de l'informaticienne qu'elle avait ligoté de nouveau sur sa chaise pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

La guerrière donna un minimum d'eau à Felicity et une barre chocolatée que cette dernière refusa, ce qui lui valut une claque de plus.

 _\- Ok tu n'en veux pas, c'est ton choix._

Sarah mangea la barre et finit l'eau avant d'aller vers le téléviseur. Elle y inséra une clé USB et se tourna vers la belle blonde.

 _\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi te divertir ma petite Felicity. Oliver avant l'île avait l'habitude de filmer ses amusements avec les jeunes femmes, dont moi. Mais bon, l'Oliver d'avant était vraiment nul. Apparemment il est toujours stupide car grâce à toi, et tes caméras du repère, j'ai pu récupérer quelques images._

 _\- Non,_ souffla Felicity.

 _\- Oh que si et je t'ai gardé le meilleur passage._

La guerrière alluma l'écran et Felicity perçut le repère. On y voyait Oliver s'entrainer contre un mannequin de combat, puis Sarah arriver. Ils semblaient discutés et une minute plus tard ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

L'informaticienne voulut détourner le regard mais Sarah l'en empêcha en lui maintenant la tête face à l'écran et lui forcer à garder les yeux ouverts. La nausée la pris mais, n'ayant rien avalé, rien ne sortait.

Sarah commentait certains passages :

 _\- Oliver a toujours été doué de son corps, surtout de sa bouche mais ça tu le sais certainement, c'est son pêché mignon._

 _\- Arrête la vidéo!_ supplia Felicity en pleurant.

 _\- Fallait y penser avant de faire ce que vous avez fait à Boston, espèce de salope !_ hurla Sarah avant de se reprendre. _Je vais laisser cette vidéo autant de fois qu'il faudra pour te détruire._

 _\- Tu es complétement cinglée !_

 _\- Et ben c'est partit pour une heure de plus de vidéo grâce à tes insultes »,_ finit Sarah en tenant la tête de Felicity face à l'écran.

La douleur physique était une chose, mais voir les ébats d'Oliver avec une autre femme en était une autre. L'informaticienne avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc transperçait son cœur, lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi au repère, Oliver avait dit son plan à Digg qui le trouvait insensé.

 _« On a pas le choix John. Felicity ne résistera pas longtemps face à Sarah._

 _\- Elle va se battre…_

 _\- Je sais que Felicity est une battante mais on parle d'une femme entrainée par la Ligue des Assassins, pas d'un vulgaire criminel des Glades !_

 _\- On m'a dit que vous cherchiez à contacter la Ligue Mr Queen._

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir s'avancer une femme brune aux traits asiatiques, en tenue sombres, accompagnés de deux serviteurs, Oliver supposa.

 _\- Comment êtes-vous entré ?_ demanda John halluciné de voir cette femme inconnue ici.

 _\- Mr Queen je me présente, Nyssa Al Ghul, héritière du Démon, chef de la Ligue Ra's Al Ghul. Un de nos guerriers, Sarab, nous a informés des agissements de Ta-er al-Sahfer que vous connaissez sous le nom de Sarah Lance._

 _\- Sarah a enlevé notre amie par vengeance, il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _\- Et vous pensez que la Ligue pourrait vous aider dans votre quête_? demanda la brune calmement.

 _\- Ecoutez je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire un exposé sur mes motivations, je veux juste retrouver Felicity_ , dit Oliver en commençant à perdre patience.

Nyssa regarda l'archer et vit une étincelle qu'elle connaissait à la perfection. Un amour était en jeu mais elle préféra ne rien dire sur ce sujet.

 _\- Je vais vous aider mais pour une seule raison, Ta-er al-Sahfer doit revenir dans nos rangs. Père n'approuve pas les déserteurs._

Oliver acquiesça et dit à Nyssa tout ce qu'il savait.

 _\- Sarah est revenue dans votre ville pour une mission avant votre retour. Elle ne voulait rester sur place pour éviter sa famille._

 _\- Elle serait aux alentours de la ville ?_

 _\- C'est probable en effet. Je vais demander à mes hommes de faire des recherches sur les alentours de Starling City._

Digg s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel de Lyla et revint quelques minutes en trombe :

 _\- L'A.R.G.U.S. a localisé Sarah à PennyTown à une demi-heure d'ici. Elle aurait été aperçue vers des bâtiments désaffectés dans le quartier de Descent Alley. Une activité dans l'un d'entre eux a été détectée depuis quelques jours._

 _\- Il faut se mettre en route maintenant…_

 _\- Mr Queen, il faut être prudent, Sarah attend surement de la visite…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas attendre. Une jeune femme risque de se faire tuer si on n'arrive pas…_

 _\- Je regrette de vous le dire mais connaissant Ta-er al-Sahfer, votre amie doit être morte depuis un moment._

Oliver s'avança plein de colère et de douleur à deux centimètres de Nyssa, les gardes ne s'étant pas interposés sous ses ordres.

 _\- Ne redites jamais ça._

 _\- Mettons nous tous en route, »_ dit John déterminé.

* * *

Sarah sentait Felicity à bout de forces psychiques et physiques. Le moment était bientôt venu d'achever sa vengeance.

Elle avait ressorti son poignard et avait recommencé à taillader l'informaticienne un peu plus profondément cette fois-ci. Cette dernière ne parvenait plus à crier. Elle se contentait de subir les assauts de Sarah. Elle voulait être délivrée au plus vite que ce soit par Oliver ou par la mort.

« _Je veux me battre contre toi_ , murmura la belle blonde.

Sarah arrêta la lame de son poignard et fixa Felicity.

 _\- Répète moi un peu ce que tu viens de dire._

 _\- Je veux me battre contre toi._

 _\- Et ben voilà un discours de battante. Bon tu ne pourras jamais être à la hauteur d'Oliver mais au moins tu ne mourras pas comme une pleurnicharde. Je le ferais savoir à Ollie._

 _\- La guerrière sortit de la malle deux sabres, coupa les liens de Felicity et lui donna l'arme. Elle se mit en position de combat._

 _\- Allez que la fête commence ! »_ dit Sarah avec un sourire.


	17. Chapter final

**Chapitre Final**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Je vous publie la fin de Babygate que j'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire.**

 **Je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivi avec fidélité et merci pour tous vos reviews qui sont un vrai moteur pour continuer d'écrire.**

 **J'espère que la fin vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme toujours.**

 **Passez un bon weekend et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity était debout malgré les dernières heures de tortures, de douleurs mais elle tenait à combattre dignement. Le sabre semblait peser une tonne entre ses mains fragilisées par la fatigue.

Sarah passa la lame de son sabre près de la nuque de la jeune informaticienne.

« _J'ai hâte qu'on en finisse_ , dit la guerrière en lançant l'offensive.

Les deux femmes s'affrontaient depuis cinq minutes et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Felicity savait se défendre.

La guerrière était si concentrée dans le combat qu'elle n'entendit qu'à la dernière seconde un mouvement près de la porte qui fut arrachée dans l'instant. Nyssa et ses guerriers furent les premiers à pénétrer dans le sous-sol.

Lorsqu'Oliver et Digg arrivèrent à leur tour, ils se figèrent. Felicity et Sarah, un sabre chacune à la main, toujours concentrées l'une comme l'autre.

Avant que Sarah soit capturée par Nyssa, elle eut le temps d'asséner un coup de sable dans le flanc de Felicity qui tomba au sol dans un cri déchirant et tomba dans les pommes. John s'était précipité auprès d'elle tandis que l'archer se jetait sur Sarah mais il fut stoppé par les combattants de l'héritière de Démon.

 _\- Pourquoi Sarah ?!_ hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire avant que Nyssa ne la gifle et lui mette un poignard sous la gorge.

 _\- Ta-er al-Sahfer, tu déshonores la Ligue et sera jugé à Nanda Parbat par Ra's Al Ghul_ , lui annonça Nyssa d'une voix tranchante pendant que ses gardes injectaient un somnifère à Sarah et l'emmenaient à l'extérieur.

Oliver voulait remercier Nyssa mais Felicity l'inquiétait. Il s'était mis à genoux aux côtés de John.

 _\- Elle est déshydratée, je pense qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis son enlèvement, sans te parler des nombreuses plaies qu'elle a sur le corps. Celle au flanc m'inquiète, il faut l'emmener au repère pour que je regarde ça de plus près »,_ dit l'ancien soldat en compressant la blessure qui saignait abondamment.

L'archer acquiesça tout en caressant le bras de la jeune femme avant de la transporter dans ses bras, hors de ce cauchemar.

En quelques minutes (et plusieurs feux grillés au passage^^), les deux amis s'occupèrent des blessures de Felicity qui n'avait pas encore repris conscience. Ils lui posèrent diverses perfusions.

Après une analyse et une surveillance minutieuse, la blessure de l'informaticienne ne causerait aucun dommage sévère. Les autres plaies étaient superficielles, Oliver les avaient nettoyé et désinfecter.

Oliver et John veillaient depuis deux heures sur leur IT Girl lorsque Nyssa Al Ghul descendit seule les marches du repère.

 _« Ta-er al-Sahfer est prête pour le voyage. Je vous informerai de la décision de père._

 _\- Merci,_ dit Oliver.

 _\- Ra's Al Ghul vous remercie Mr Queen_ , » dit-elle avant de repartir mais la guerrière marqua un temps et se retourna _: J'espère que votre amour se rétablira._

* * *

En début de matinée, Oliver appela le manoir et raconta les derniers événements à sa mère qui fut choquée mais soulagée que Felicity aille bien. Lina se portait comme un charme selon Raïssa, la petite attendait leur retour avec impatience.

Felicity se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en panique. L'archer et l'ancien soldat la calmèrent :

« _Felicity tu es en sécurité au repère, c'est fini…_

 _\- Sarah !_ sortit-elle, haletante.

 _\- Sarah ne peut plus faire de mal,_ répondit Oliver en essayant de poser une main apaisante sur son bras.

 _\- Et Lina ?!_

 _\- Lina est au manoir avec Raïssa. J'ai appelé il y a quelques heures, elle va bien,_ la rassura le jeune homme.

L'informaticienne voulut se relever de la table médicale, mais se ravisa :

 _\- Ça tourne pas mal tout de suite…wow…_

 _\- Ok, recouche toi_ , lui conseilla John en l'aidant.

 _\- Je vous aime mais je préférerais être sur le canapé"._

Oliver et John s'exécutèrent, ravis de retrouver leur IT Girl, qui s'était rendormie.

Lorsque Digg revint avec des sacs du Big Belly Burger, les deux hommes s'installèrent un peu à l'écart de Felicity tout en étant sûrs de garder un œil sur elle.

 _« Tu penses qu'il va arriver quoi à Sarah maintenant que la Ligue l'a récupéré ?_ demanda John perplexe.

 _\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que Ra's voulait vraiment que Sarah le rejoigne de nouveau mais il n'est pas connu pour sa clémence._

 _\- Tu penses qu'il va la tuer ?_

 _\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas et j'ai d'autres priorités_ … répondit Oliver en regardant la belle blonde endormie.

 _\- Mais c'est Sarah !_ s'indigna John. _C'était ton amie depuis longtemps…_

 _\- Sarah a agi de façon irrationnelle et inconsidérée. Et elle savait ce qui l'attendait en quittant la Ligue. J'ai assez de choses et de personnes à m'occuper. C'est fini John._

Digg trouvait la réaction de l'archer exagérée mais il se dit qu'avec une bonne réflexion et du temps, Oliver reprendrait ses esprits et éviterait à Sarah une mort certaine et affreuse. Une autre question plus légère lui trottait dans la tête.

 _\- Et pour Felicity ?_

 _\- Quoi Felicity ?_ demanda Oliver étonné.

 _\- Le fait que vous soyez ensembles…_

 _\- Je l'aime John et je ne compte pas la laisser partir de ma vie de sitôt_ , répondit l'archer avec un sourire.

 _\- Tu as intérêt Oliver sinon je te bute._

 _\- Message reçu^^_

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity se réveilla et Oliver et John l'emmenèrent au manoir. Moira et Théa serrèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à l'étouffer. Digg s'en alla pour laisser ses deux amis en paix.

Felicity fut soulagée de retrouver Lina mais ne la prit pas dans les bras car elle était encore épuisée de tous ces évènements. Oliver la dirigea dans le couloir.

 _\- Oliver pourquoi tu ne m'emmène pas dans la chambre d'invités_ ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

 _\- Parce que tu n'es pas qu'une simple invitée,_ lui répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant sa propre chambre. _Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi, avec tout ce que tu viens de …_

 _\- Non Oliver ce sera avec plaisir »_ , lui dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Le couple s'avança dans la chambre et après une bonne douche, la jeune femme put s'endormir dans les bras de l'archer en toute sécurité et avec une grande joie.

* * *

(Deux ans et demi plus tard)

Oliver était dans le couloir de l'hôpital pour aller rejoindre sa famille et ses amis dans la salle d'attente. Il portait encore la tenue bleue du bloc opératoire mais s'avança vers eux avec le soulagement et la joie.

 _« Ça s'est bien passé, c'est un garçon,_ dit-il avec le sourire.

Chacun vinrent le serrer dans leur bras.

 _\- Comment va la maman ?_ demanda John.

 _\- Bien ils sont en train de l'installer dans la chambre avec le bébé._

 _\- On peut aller les voir ?_ demanda Moira avec Théa impatientes.

 _\- On m'a dit qu'une infirmière viendrait nous chercher._

Oliver vit qu'il avait encore la tenue du bloc et l'enleva vite pour la déposer dans une poubelle faite pour. Moira lui parla dans le couloir.

 _\- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Oliver je suis tellement contente que tu aies trouvé le bonheur après tout ce que tu as vécu._

Oliver prit sa mère dans ses bras.

 _\- J'ai eu tellement peur de les perdre au bloc._

Felicity avait eu une grossesse difficile et avait dû rester alitée pendant les trois derniers mois. Le bébé était arrivé avec deux semaines d'avance et était en détresse dans le ventre de sa mère ce qui valut une césarienne d'urgence à l'informaticienne. Oliver s'était senti si impuissant face à cela.

 _\- L'important c'est que tout se termine bien chéri._

 _\- Oui tu as raison._

Ils furent interrompu par l'infirmière qui les menèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Oliver rentra en dernier dans la chambre le temps que tout le monde entre et alla s'asseoir près de sa femme et de son fils.

Felicity contemplait son fils avec un grand sourire malgré l'épuisement et l'intervention. Elle regarda son mari, l'embrassa et lui dit avant de regarder la famille et les amis :

 _\- Dis leur Oliver._

 _\- Ok, vous avez devant vous Matthew Thomas Queen._

Tout le monde souria.

 _\- C'est magnifique_ , dit Moira en s'approchant _. Félicitations. Je peux prendre mon premier petit fils dans mes bras ?_

 _\- Avec joie Moira_ , dit l'informaticienne en confiant Matthew à sa grand-mère.

Matthew était un bébé bien portant qui dormait emmailloté dans une couverture bleue.

 _\- Quel joli petit garçon._

 _\- Tout le portrait de Felicity,_ répondit avec adoration l'archer.

 _\- Il a tes yeux_ , répliqua aussitôt la belle blonde.

 _\- En tout cas cette fois-ci mes gardes pourront me féliciter pour de vrai »^^_ dit Mme Queen.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il faut dire qu'il s'en était passé depuis l'agression de Felicity par Sarah.

Après une semaine de réflexion et le mécontentement de John et Felicity, Oliver avait contacté Nyssa pour s'assurer que Sarah continue de vivre malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ra's Al Ghul ayant apprécié le retour de la guerrière accéda à la requête de l'archer non sans faire subir diverses épreuves à Sarah.

Felicity, Oliver et John continuèrent leurs activités de justicier avec de nouveaux arrivés à la suite de plusieurs péripéties : Théa, Laurel, Roy et Curtis un employé d'Oliver qui travaille dans le département informatique de Felicity. La team s'était agrandit non sans friction et moments de doute mais tout le monde s'accordaient sur le fait qu'Oliver et Felicity étaient le ciment de l'équipe.

Oliver et Felicity avaient emménagé ensemble après que Bethany et Ben ait retrouvé leur fille. Maintenant Lina qui avait presque trois ans était contente de pouvoir bientôt joué avec Matthew. L'archer et l'IT Girl s'était mariés il y a un peu plus d'un an après qu'Oliver se soit enfin décidé (selon Théa) à faire la grande demande.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Oliver regarda sa femme donner le biberon à Matthew et se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Felicity avec Lina. Cette fois-ci, il ne rêvait pas, il avait enfin une famille à lui.

Désormais plus de scandales. Un chapitre de sa vie se tournait et un autre commençait avec Matthew et Felicity. Il avait hâte d'en explorer les moindres détails.


End file.
